


A Rather Unprincely Affair

by blue_mushroom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Class Issues, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Historically Inspired, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medieval AU, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Language, it wouldn't make sense for them to be like 15 imo they are all young adults of varying ages, love triangle?, race issues/mentions of implied racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_mushroom/pseuds/blue_mushroom
Summary: Prince Jean is an only child and the heir to his father's throne. After turning down several eligible maidens for a betrothal the Ackerman house has sent their daughter, the noble and honorable Lady Mikasa in the hopes that the prince will find her an acceptable fiance. Along with her arrives her close guard, headstrong, and fiercely loyal, Eren Jaeger. Despite being worlds apart, the Prince who's grown up in a life of luxury, and the Guard who's struggled all his life find that they share at least one thing in common. The same secret.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 106
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter One: Arrival in Sina

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend who wrote with me and gave me permission to attempt to convert our writings into a fic, thank you so much! And if you are reading this I hope you'll like what I did with our material!

The rain had been pelting the traveling party all morning, coming down in nearly constant waves for the past several hours. Eren’s body had long since gotten used to the cold, the mild irritating ache in his hands under his leather gloves, the sting in his eyes and face when the wind shifted direction to blow right at them all. As such Eren and the other guards on horseback had adapted a slightly hunched position, his neck dipped forward to better shelter his face where his dark green cloak could not. There were a lot of unknowns about the day’s events, but on one thing Eren was certain, his neck would be hurting tomorrow. 

“Ah look ahead, the walls of the castle compound!” The voice of Thomas Wagner called out and Eren lifted his gaze to look ahead. Raindrops landed against his face and dripped down his chin. Thomas was right of course and ahead of them in the distance, Eren could see the tan-grey walls stone walls of the compound shrouded in a layer of mist brought on by the rain. Eren scrunched up his nose and pinched his brows together. Leave it to the royals of the Sina district to not only have an entire castle compound at their disposal but to also to erect massive walls around the whole thing. But even despite the distaste Eren felt he was still curious. He had never been in the Sina district before today, let alone in the capital and now to the castle itself. Only one member of their party had before, and thus he led the way for the rest of them. 

“Sina and their love of walls,” Eren huffed and shook his head, beads of rain gently falling off of his hood. He looked towards the carriage where the Lady Mikasa was riding. Normally she didn’t mind riding horseback , but it would not be permitted on such a long and important journey. She couldn’t exactly show up to the castle splattered in mud and rain and covered in wet horse hair. 

“Lady Mikasa, we will be approaching the castle before evening,” Eren called out to the carriage. As her personal close guard he was- well closest with her out of all the guards. He watched as the little curtain in the carriage window was pushed aside and Mikasa’s face was revealed. She nodded and shot Eren a little smile as the party continued to advance. 

Eren may be the Lady’s close guard, but he was still a guard none the less. He hadn’t been given many details and he was sure there were many details and he was certain there were things the Lady Mikasa and her father discussed in private that he was not privy to. All the same, he knew what this meeting was about. It didn’t take a scholar or a genius like his friend Armin to figure it out. The prince remained unmarried and unbetrothed, Mikasa was of marrying age and also unbetrothed. This wasn’t some casual out of the blue visit. Apparently, the two families were hoping to make marriage arrangements. Eren frowned. 

He had heard rumors about the prince- of course he had. The royal family were the most famous people in the entire kingdom. Eren heard many rumors and stories while standing guard. The prince had rejected all previous propositions for a betrothal. But a prince must get married at some point- no matter how picky or stubborn he may be. Eren knew that the Ackermans had been in contact with the royal family for some time now and that Mikasa had been exchanging letters with the prince himself. Though of course, he hadn’t actually read any of them. The rest of the ride was filled with quiet buzzings from the party. Wondering if the royal family would look like the illustrations of them and what the castle would be like. 

When they finally arrived it was nearly sunset- though it was still bleak and dreary despite that. The rain clouds suffocated any bright colors the dusk would have brought. Eren straightened up in his saddle as the gates opened for them. Guards of the compound led them up to the castle- and already the sights were overwhelming. The layout was both huge and beautiful all at once.

Eren’s dark green hood slipped down his neck as he looked up at the stone castle looming above them. The beauty of its design did not impress Eren. The beautiful pale stone and the intricate carving all spoke only of excessive wealth and waste of the upper classes. Meanwhile, many other people of the lowest classes lived in shacks and huts, and while Even had grown up in a modest home fate would have him experience the lowest levels of poverty before he had grown up. He knew well the hardship people faced in this kingdom, especially those districts that’d been torn and destroyed by the border war years ago. Even scowled as the heavy gates of the castle were opened wide by guards. 

“Your highness! The Ackerman party has arrived! A man standing at the doors of the castle called out in a low booming voice. Eren, like all the other guards who had come along bowed politely as the prince’s boots clicked against stone as he stepped forward. Once it was appropriate for them to raise their faces Eren studied the prince as he stood in the doorway, his hands were clasped neatly behind his back as he was sheltered from the rain and cold. 

Prince Jean was tall and of lean build with short ashy blonde hair and brown eyes. He wasn’t overly muscular- that was for certain, Eren was definitely bulkier, but he wasn’t stick thin either. And unlike the rest of them, he wasn’t soaked and plastered in wet horsehair. He was what Eren expected from a prince, he wasn’t impressed. 

Eren quickly dismounted his horse, his boots splashed a bit in the dull mud as he stood on the ground before walking over to Lady Mikasa’s carriage. Mikasa was more than capable of stepping out of the carriage on her own but this was all about appearances. Even opened the door and and bowed neatly as Mikasa took his hand to stand up. He led her down from the carriage, she gently lifted the hems of her dress to keep out of the mud while Eren held his hood over her head to shelter her from the rain. He walked with her up the steps of the castle, getting out of the rain while the other guards waited. 

Jean watched as the lady was escorted up to the castle by what he presumed was her close guard. A fearsome looking young man, while handsome he carried an intimidating quality about him even as he sheltered the Lady from the rain. He hardly looked at Jean even as he made his way up the steps, which was unusual. He was much more used to the constant attention of everyone who met him for the first time. He was a prince after all. 

The Lady Mikasa on the other hand didn’t show anything other than a quiet politeness. As Eren lowered his arms and held his cloak back in front of himself Jean was able to get a proper look at her. She was unlike any man or woman he had ever seen before. She had pale fair skin like the moon and hair as black as midnight. Her features were soft and stunning all at the same time. Her eyes were uniquely shaped, tapering off at an angle and framed by thick black lashes. He had heard that her mother was from a far eastern country, and that she would look foreign, or as some less tactful people would say, she had a touch of the exotic. And yet she was fathered by an esteemed Lord of their country, putting her in an excellent position to marry into royalty even. 

“Lady Mikasa, welcome, we honored to have you as our guest,” Jean bowed politely but he did not take her hand, nor did he kiss her ring on one of those fair fingers. It wasn’t that he was trying to be rude per say, but Jean wasn’t interested in getting married. He’d avoided it thus far, like a child running away from their chores, he could see if he could continue to keep running. He watched as the lady bowed neatly in return as she looked up at him. 

“We are honored to accept your invitation, my father sends his blessings,” Mikasa said calmly, smoothly. 

“Come inside, we will see to it that your guards are dried and fed before leaving tomorrow,” Jean flashed one of his pearly white grins before he turned on his heel to enter the enourmous building. Eren heard the others dismounting their horses but he did not look back, the castle staff would take take care of their steeds. 

“This Eren Jaeger, my close guard and soldier under His Majesty’s military,” Mikasa introduced the man beside her. Jean watched as he only bowed his head neatly but said nothing, perhaps he was peeved that Jean had missed on some of his gestures while meeting the Lady Mikasa. Or maybe he was just in foul mood due to being out in the cold and the rain for hours on end, regardless Jean was unbothered. “He will be staying with me during my stay,” Mikasa explained mildly. 

“Ah, welcome Eren Jaeger, the room Lady Mikasa is staying in has an adjacent guard’s quarter’s, I’m sure you’ll find them adequate,” Jean even went to far as to smile at the guard as he spoke. Though it was not returned to him. 

“Of course, your highness,” Eren gave another curt little nod of respect before going silent again. Jean watched as staff carried in the Lady’s luggage and what little luggage her close guard required before vanishing down back hallways to get them to their rooms. 

“I’ll show you to your quarters where you may refresh yourselves for the evening, then I can give you both a tour of the castle,” Jean offered as he led them to a massive stone stairway. “And be sure to let any of the staff, or myself know any issues you may have,” Jean said, though of course he wouldn’t do any of it himself, he’d just have a staff member do so. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Mikasa said politely and Jean nodded in acknowledgment. The walk was a bit quiet as the prince led the way. He opened the door to Mikasa’s chambers, where she would be staying for the week. The room was large and lavish, bigger and better than the homes of most people. Everything had been prepared for her and currently servants were unpacking her luggage for her. 

“I hope everything is to your liking?” Jean asked, raising one eyebrow as he waited on a reaction from the lady. 

“Everything is perfect, the hospitality of your castle lives up to its reputation,” Mikasa said and she stepped in her room. “I imagine one of your staff will inform me when you’re ready to give us the tour?” 

Jean shook his head, “I’ll return in half an hour to give you some time, I’m sure your journey was tiring.” 

Mikasa nodded and stepped as the servants made their way out of the room. Eren followed her in but avoided stepping on any of the rugs with his wet boots. The door closed behind them with a heavy thud and both the lady and her guard loosened up a bit. 

“I’ll get changed,” Eren huffed as he walked over to the door that led to his guard’s chambers. After all Mikasa didn’t really need freshening up, Eren on the other hand was quite a different story. He went into his quarters and opened up his bag of luggage. The room was small, a fraction of the size of Mikasa’s guest room. For a royal it would be seen as no more than a mere closet. He made quick work of his clothes, peeling his wet layers of clothing off and tossing them in a heap on the stone floor. His skin was glad to be free from the wet clothes even as the cool air met his tan skin and raised the hairs on his body. 

The key that hung around his neck bounced against his chest lightly as his shirt was peeled off and tossed aside. The golden metallic surface winked a bit in the low light before settling back down against Eren’s heart. He wore it always, under every uniform he might be wearing, through his time as a soldier and as a personal guard. He pulled on a fresh plain shirt, tucking it into a dry pair of trousers as he got ready. He expected it to be exhausting, not physically of course, but mentally. He had such low patience for the spoiled upper classes, Lady Mikasa happened to eventually become an exception but Eren couldn’t say the same for every stuck up noble and pampered royal. He walked back into Mikasa’s chambers when he was finished getting changed, she was brushing her hair in front of the vanity, though Eren doubted it was tangled in the first place. 

“So that’s the prince, well he’s not too easy on the eyes, but I guess it could be worse,” Eren teased as he leaned against the stone wall and crossed his arms in front of them. He had a bit of a grin on his face as he spoke and watched Mikasa turn to look at him. She turned her head and rolled her eyes at him, more expressive when she was alone with a friend. 

“Eren you’re so rude,” She huffed back and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. She stood up and looked around the room she’d been given with mild curiosity. “All his letters were polite and well written,” Mikasa sighed. Eren could imagine why, she probably still didn’t want to get married but as a young woman she really had no choice in the matter. The Prince probably just represented the best out of a batch of options. 

“Ah, he didn’t send you any lewd lecherous letters?” Eren teased, hoping to lighten her mood. He wasn’t very good at it, he usually came off as overly mean or aggressive even when he was trying to help. He watched Mikasa shaking her head with a slight smile at the ridiculousness at such a thought.

“Of course not Eren!” She huffed and her cheeks burned slight petal pink at his line of questioning. “He would be the best match for my family and all things considered,” She added a bit more quietly and Eren felt a pang of guilt for teasing. 

“Sorry, Lady, I only meant it to have a bit of fun,” Eren admitted, shifting his weight back and forth between his two boots ever so slightly. He watched as Mikasa shrugged and took a seat on the edge of her bed, something more luxurious than Eren could ever dream of sleeping in. 

“I know you only mean well, perhaps I’m just a bit uptight,” Mikasa patted the bed next to her and Eren took a seat beside her. Of course they could never do such a thing if other people were around as it would be seen as wildly inappropriate but they were friends it was just the two of them. And what made Eren such a valuable close guard was his record- or lack there of- of not making a play his Lady charge. 

“It’s ok, we’re both nervous,” Eren said honestly. He hated to admit it but he was a fish out of water here. He was sure he stuck out like a sore thumb, his darker skin, decorated with its scars and Sunspots, not to mention his considerably less than excited disposition. Of course he wasn’t being outwardly rude, but he had to reason to smile or brownnose either. He wouldn’t be surprised if the castle guards and other people who lived here could tell off the bat that he was not from the upper classes at all. He would have had a somewhat decent and comfortable living as a doctor’s son in the Shiganshina district. But an attack from their neighboring Kingdom of Marley had destroyed whatever life he had known back then. 

“As long as we’re together everything will be alright, no matter how this trip goes,” Mikasa said quietly, causing Eren to look up at her. He knew if this arrangement did work out his position as a close guard could vanish, her protection would be up to her husband to decide instead of her father who currently employed Eren. If his royal highness Prince Jean did not wish to employ Eren as Mikasa’s close guard he would probably end up back in the military, offering to serve wherever he was needed most in the kingdom. He had made a good soldier, he had gotten his (considerably more cushy) position because of some personal recommendations on behalf of his skills and character. Captain Levi Ackerman had personally recommended him to the Ackerman house. 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine no matter what, Lady,” Eren reassured her, knowing his fate wasn’t really in his hands. Eren looked up when he heard a knock at Mikasa’s door. He stood up, shaking some of his still damp hair out of his eyes. He waited for a nod from Mikasa before he opened the door. 

There stood the prince in all his expensive glory- his hands tucked neatly behind his back. He had a faint smile on his face and an air of casual confidence that Eren just hated. Eren stepped aside and stared at the opposite wall without comment or expression. 

“Lady Mikasa, do you fancy a tour around the castle?” Prince Jean asked mildly, he stole a glance at the green eyed guard called Eren who must have a rather stern disposition. 

“Of course, your highness,” Mikasa said and she took the arm the prince offered to her. Eren followed two paces behind as the prince began his little tour- flashing that bright smile of his as he pointed things out. Maybe it was supposed to be romantic or kind but Eren saw it as little more than a shameless display of excess. His curiosity about the castle quickly faded as they went through lavish room after lavish room. He ended up taking more time staring at the prince than the many paintings that decorated the walls. 

Jean opened the door to a beautiful little tea room where they would end their tour. For the past several minutes he’d felt the guard’s bright green eyes boring into his back as he walked. And when he turned to look at the guard he saw that he was right. Eren was watching him with a quiet but stern gaze that almost seemed to burn. What kind of intense thoughts blazed behind those eyes? 

Jean gestured to the sitting area in the room and he watched with mild surprise as the guard moved ahead to pull out a chair for Lady Mikasa before the prince had the chance to. He raised an eyebrow at the guard but said nothing as he took his seat across from the Lady. Her close guard settled down on the wall behind her. Quite literally watching her back- and watching the room like a hawk. Jean noticed his eyes were sharp and alert - not a guard dozing on the job. As Jean began leading the conversation he found himself slightly distracted by the guard’s gaze. He reminded himself that Eren was a guard- doing his job. He was guarding a woman in a strange man’s house- it was probably right for him to be a bit uptight. Jean leaned back as a servant walked in and set the table for tea between himself and Mikasa. The servant poured a third cup of tea for Eren and brought it over to the Lady’s close guard. Jean watched as the guard hesitated before accepting the cup of steaming tea in those calloused tan hands of his. 

“Pull up a seat and join us,” Jean offered but quickly caught himself, “so long as Lady Mikasa permits you to.” Jean gave the tense guard a charming little smile while Mikasa gave him a nod. It wasn’t like the guard would be interrupting anything special. The chit chat was fine but it wasn’t love at first sight or anything silly like that. In fact, he found himself more interested in the lady’s guard then the lady herself. Though he shouldn’t be surprised, he did often find that he was perhaps a bit...odd in his interests to put it mildly. Though he’d never breathe a word of it publicly, such things were dangerous admissions. 

The guard sat down with them, blowing on his tea quietly. The guard was quiet but Jean did catch a suspicious glance from the other man. Eren raised one of his thick eyebrows at the prince. He probably wasn’t expecting to be invited to tea with the prince. Or maybe he thought Jean was playing at something. 

“Eren has been my close guard for about three years now,” Mikasa explained, breaking the quiet that had settled over the trio. 

“Is that so? Well clearly he’s good at his job then.” Jean looked over to smile at the guard again. Things were relatively casual in this castle. Living in a castle Jean found could be rather lonely and boring. Jean knew he was a prince and everyone always treated him as such but over the years he had befriended many of the staff and guards who worked at the castle. 

“Yes, I wouldn’t trade his work for any other guard in the kingdom,” Mikasa said softly. Eren pursed his lips tightly for a moment before offering a polite smile back at the prince. But his discomfort still showed on his face as he took another deep sip of tea.

“And you, do you have a close guard? Surely you must,” Eren commented. And yet he hadn’t seen a close guard hovering around them.  
“Yes, I do have someone appointed as my close guard. He accompanies me on trips to town and to visit others but while I’m at home within the castle walls, he’s free to do as he pleases, for the most part. He comes by and checks on me quite often.” Jean took a sip of his tea and watched as Eren sat there quietly, but his eyes swimming with thoughts. 

“We are lucky to have such devoted guards to pledge themselves to us,” Mikasa pushed back a lock of that silky black hair over her shoulder. “Living here must have its drawbacks despite being so extravagant, I’m sure,” Mikasa rested her hand gently on the table.

“Of course it does. It’s quiet all the time. It feels empty despite being filled with things, painting, furniture. It’s nice to have you over to visit for the next few days.” He smiled again, his eyes flicking between the lady and the guard.

“We are happy to accept your invitation, a trip away from home was just what I needed, it can get terribly boring staying in the same place all the time, it’s not often I get to leave for more than a day at a time,” Mikasa explained. He was looking Eren quite a bit, usually people just ignored the guard completely. 

“You’re welcome to stay all long as you’re permitted to.” Mikasa must have responsibilities to attend to back at home and he doubted she would actually extend her stay at all. He was just being polite.

“It is nice to get away. I hope to do more traveling in the future if my parents will allow it. It would be nice to see more of what the world has to offer.” He added.

“Thank you,” Mikasa nodded and watched Jean closely through her grey eyes. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty the opportunity to,” Eren said, deciding to test the waters and see just how much he’d be permitted to speak. 

“I’m sure you’ve gotten to see the more impressive cities?” Eren asked, he sounded genuinely curious. Jean turned his attention towards Eren now that he was the one asking questions.

“I used to travel with family a lot as a small child. Once I became a bit older it was better for me to stay home where I could be entertained by a nanny rather than getting in the was of my mother and fathers business with other royal families. I started traveling along side my parents again more recently so they can best prepare me to take over the crown.” He explained. Life as a prince wasn’t all fun and games. 

“I’d like to travel for leisure purposes, just to enjoy what the world has to offer, but I guess that won’t happen until I produce an heir to the throne and they take over.” He gave a little shrug. He couldn’t complain too much. He would have the funds and the means to travel as much as he wanted. That was much more than most people had. He was a bit surprised to see the close guard frown, raising one of his thick dark eyebrows. It took him just a moment to realize what the problem was, Eren was probably peeved at Jean’s mention of an heir. Because of course, any talk that might allude to the mere concept of sex would be deemed inaproporate in the presence of Lady Mikasa. Of course though, Jean didn’t find himself too interested in her anyway.

“I hear the upper classes often say “patience is a virtue”, I’m sure you’ll get to experience all the things you want so long as you live long enough,” Eren said, knowing full well that now he was threading the line of what was appropriate. Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren suggesting that he may not live long enough to live a life of leisure. It wasn’t specifically a threat but it was close enough. Almost a warning. 

“Hm. I suppose you’re right.” He wasn’t scared. If Eren were to harm him in any way that would ruin all friendly relationship between the Kirschtein’s and the Ackerman’s, and seeing as Jean’s family was of high power and rank, that wasn’t something Eren would want to do. Eren wasn’t discreet, he returned the prince’s look with a sharp glare. He turned his attention back to Mikasa. 

“Have you done much traveling?” Though he’d love to egg on Eren slightly to see if he would say more outlandish things to royalty, he was supposed to be focusing on the lady.

“I have traveled around this kingdom a bit along with my family, though not extensively. Mostly just visit other members of the Ackerman house who live in different parts of the kingdom,” She explained, she glanced at Eren. He shouldn’t get so upset on her behalf. She tapped Eren’s boot with her foot lightly under the table as a hint.

“Do you have a favorite trip or destination you’ve got to visit?” Mikasa asked, pointedly trying to steer the conversation.

“I love to visit the southern coast. The beaches are beautiful as are the mountains.” He explained, smiling at the memories. “My parents are close with the family that rules the kingdom so we try to make the journey down there quite often though our work doesn’t allow for it so it’s usually a few years between visits.” 

“Though this kingdom is land-locked we still have some very beautiful lakes. Have you ever visited any of the major ones?” Jean knew Mikasa had never visited the coast so he brought the topic back. Travelling that far was a long and costly journey not every one, even those of higher class, were able to make.

“I’ve been to lakes before yes, it was lovely, and hard to imagine an ocean even larger,” She admitted with a slight smile. The ocean was something she and Eren had talked about at great lengths. What it must be like to see such a thing. If she married the prince she might actually be able to see it one day. “ I do hope to see the ocean one day, even if just once,” She said honestly, she knew Eren had felt the same way. If Eren could still be her close guard then maybe he could see it too.

“The ocean is breathtaking.” Jean wasn’t talking about it to rub it in. He just wanted to share since it was clearly something the lady was interested in. “The lakes look like puddles in comparison, even the largest ones. It stretches on much, much further than the eye can see. Though, no ones sure how far it goes...” “I hope you are able to make the journey at some point. It is well worth the time and money.” He said earnestly. He knew he was very privileged, but he wished more people were able to have the experiences he did.

“I hope so as well, I can’t hardly imagine it’s scope, have you ever been on a ship?” She asked. 

“God no! That’s far too dangerous. I’ve been on regular boats, done tours of the lakes in the summertime. I’ve seen the ships though. They're so much bigger than the fishing ships out in the lakes. They’re huge. It’s not often the ship is seen more than once. The men and the boats rarely ever return from their voyage. The ocean is a dangerous place.” Jean wouldn’t even entertain the idea of traveling out on the vast open waters in a ship. It was a death wish- well at least it was according to all the stories he had heard during his visits. Jean had no desire to die before his time, let alone for something as foolish as a trip out to sea.

Eren couldn’t help but smirk at how quickly Jean denied that fact, he didn’t even try to put on a brave face. He was right, but it was still funny, and there were plenty of ships that managed to do sailing for trade purposes, but from what Eren heard they stayed closer to shore. 

“Yes but I bet it would be amazing to see,” Mikasa said casually. “But perhaps I would just stay on the shore and read about the ships instead,” She smiled lightly. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to get changed before dinner with His and Her Majesties, if I could retire to my room I would greatly appreciate it,” She set her empty tea cup down. She was dressed beautifully for the journey, but she had more extravagant wear for dinner with the King and Queen. Her family had decided it was a worthy investment to have their only daughter look her best. It could pay off a thousand fold if she became a princess.

“Of course.” Jean stood and offered Mikasa his hand to help her stand up. He wasn’t a total asshole. He was raised well. He was only dropping specific formalities in hopes of deterring her. He still had a reputation he’d like to maintain. And of course once he was at the dinner table there would be no such chances to drop his formalities. He bowed deeply as the lady made her exit, a little polite smile painted on his face. He noticed Eren’s gaze was not on the lady’s back but instead was pointedly directed at the prince. His gaze was intense but unlike before it was obviously irritated. The Lady Mikasa put up an excellent front of ignoring Jean’s little indiscretions, her emotions were hard to read and refined. Her guard on the other hand was making no secret of his disapproval. 

Jean was curious, maybe a bit intrigued to find out just what Eren was playing at.


	2. Dining With Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Mikasa has dinner with the royal family, Eren has a rather unpleasant chat with Prince Jean

Eren stood outside Mikasa’s door, his hands folded neatly behind his back and his boots pressed together. The lady was getting ready for dinner within her chambers and Eren, not needing to get ready in his own chambers, decided to stay posted outside her door while she did so. It gave him a chance to look down the hallways of the castle, catch glimpses of staff walking by and listen for anything interesting. He heard the footsteps long before he saw who they were coming from, looking to the right he saw the Prince making his way in the wall way. His obnoxiously shiny boots came clicking against the stone. Eren blinked as the prince approached but he didn’t salute or bow. He didn’t work for Jean and Jean wasn’t the king. Yet. 

“I’ve come to escort Lady Mikasa to dinner,” Prince Jean said. 

“Lady Mikasa said she will be out once she is ready, your highness,” Eren said stiffly, he stole a glance at the prince but he didn’t shift out of the way of the door for him or anything like that. It wasn’t exactly polite to be so stiff to royalty and his tone of voice left a lot to be desired. He shifted his weight slightly and crossed his arms over his chest but said no more. 

Of course, Eren was being protective. Jean wouldn’t expect anything less from a close guard but despite Jean’s kind efforts like offering the guard tea and inviting him to sit and speak freely in his conversation with the Lady, he was being very rude. Jean looked the guard up and down with a glare. Surely he knew how to act properly around noblemen and should be on his best behavior, especially when his Lady was attempting to become the princess. 

“Mind your manners.” He warned. “I’m quite capable of retrieving Lady Mikasa when it is time for her to join us for dinner. While we enjoy our meal you are welcome to stand against the wall, silently. Understand?” Usually Jean wasn’t authoritative with his staff, but Eren wasn’t his and he was being disrespectful.

Eren’s upper lip curled into a slight scowl. “Of all people to speak of manners, I would at least expect the prince to mind his own when courting a lady of such noble stature,” Eren returned, his jaw was set and his brows furrowed. “Or perhaps a life of chasing about chambermaids and castle whores has made you forget your manners? I’ll stand silently so long as you don’t give me a reason to do otherwise,” Eren took a step forward as he spoke. The fire in his chest was lit, he was a fighter at heart and it showed in his bright green eyes. He wasn’t afraid of some prince (even if perhaps he should be). He’d gladly teach him a lesson for being so rude and then to give him orders.

“I work only for Lady Mikasa and her family, I don’t take orders from anyone else, no matter how much money you’ve got stuffed into your pockets,” Eren growled, one his fists was clenched.

Jean stood his ground and looked Eren dead in the eye. He may be a prince, but he wasn’t gutless.

“How dare you insult me in my own household? Understand that your actions reflect on both Lady Mikasa and her family. If you’d like relations to remain well between our families, I’d learn to bite my tongue if I were you.” He saw Eren clenched fist but didn’t worry. If he laid a finger on the prince his life would most likely be ended. Simple as that. 

“While you are staying within my walls, you will also be obeying my orders. Failure to do so will bring punishments based on the severity of actions or lack thereof.” Things were usually laid back and casual in the castle but apparently, that wasn’t going to be the case while Eren was around.

Ah, the “your actions reflect on your superiors” move, it’s what Eren expected, it was the go-to. And to Eren who never had any social power to throw around it always seemed like a cop-out. He raised an eyebrow, oh he dared to insult him in his own home yes. 

“Is your father’s influence the only thing you can wield? I’m not surprised,” Eren scoffed and looked the prince up and down the way he had done to Eren earlier, just to eg him on a bit more.

“Guards can play that game too, we’re really good at spreading rumors if we want to,” Eren said, but he didn’t really mean it. He’d rather fight with his fists but... “Like I said before I follow the orders from the Ackerman family, and Lady Mikasa, and your name isn’t Ackerman,” He reaffirmed, he might be willing to give in on other things but not this. His loyalty wasn’t so feeble, and his pride wouldn’t even let him say he’d go along with the prince’s orders.

“You’re on very thin ice, Eren.” He warned. If Eren pissed him off anymore, Jean could just have him killed and he would justify it. He was the prince. All he had to do is say that Eren tried to harm him and almost everyone, save for Mikasa and probably her family too, would agree that death was a just punishment. “I hope for your sake that by the time dinner is over you’ve smartened up. I wouldn’t want to have to do anything that could upset Lady Mikasa.” With that, Jean folded his arms behind his back, waiting on the Lady. Jean made a mental note, he’d inform his close guard, Reiner to keep an eye on this Eren fellow, he was feisty and seemed to have a bit of chip on his shoulder. The silence that settled in the hallway was tense, neither of them smiled or even looked at each other in the eyes.

Eren heard a click of the door and stepped out of the way before the doorknob began to turn properly. He watched as the door opened and Mikasa stepped out, he bowed politely to her, saying nothing. Mikasa’s hair was tied into an ornate bun at the back of her head, and her gown was in shades of silver and pearly whites, bringing out her porcelain skin and dark black hair. The tailor had known what he was doing when he’d designed Mikasa’s wardrobe for the trip. She shot Eren a little knowing smile and Eren felt a bit like a kicked dog, Mikasa could tell he didn’t like the prince. 

“Ah, Prince Jean, I hope I didn’t keep you long,” Mikasa said politely as she offered the prince her arm. 

Mikasa truly was beautiful. No one would ever be able to deny that. Even before she changed into a much more extravagant dress, she was stunning. “Wow.” He said softly as he respectfully examined the dress. “You look gorgeous.” He said as he took her arm. 

“It would be my honor to escort you to dinner.” He smiled sweetly. Originally, Jean’s plan was to be ever so slightly disrespectful, forgetting little formalities, but now that wasn’t an option. He just wanted to spite Eren. Now he wanted to be perfect.

Mikasa dipped her head a touch, the way she did so when she was just slightly embarrassed. Eren smiled, she should feel pretty she deserved to. Though there was a pang in his chest, he’d love to rat on the prince as soon as he and Mikasa were alone and poke fun at him together. But if she actually did like him he shouldn’t get in the way of that. He wanted his friend to be happy, no matter what. Not like he knew much about marriage or courting anyway. He watched as she took Jean’s arm delicately, perhaps acting a bit more ladylike than usual. He kept his expression neutral. Well, maybe now the prince would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. But he doubted that was it, maybe he was trying to make Eren jealous? Maybe he thought he desired Mikasa. Well shows how much he knew. 

“Thank you, I’ve never had an occasion quite like this, I hope I meet the standards of the royal family,” Mikasa said, knowing of course that she did. Her family wouldn’t have sent her off unprepared.

“I can assure you that you’re dressed to impress, surpassing the standards by a long shot.” The compliment came easily. Though Mikasa may not come from a family as wealthy as some of the other women his parents have tried to set him up with, she surely was the most beautiful. Jean led the way through the halls and down the stairs to the large dining room. He knew Eren was right behind them which was fine, he could stay there and continue to keep his mouth shut. Once in the dining, Jean stood beside Mikasa behind her seat as they waited for the king, followed by the queen, to enter and take their seats first. Jean pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her, being extra cautious to ensure that the gown didn’t get caught on anything. Once she was comfortably seated, Jean took his seat across the table from her.

It was fairly easy for Eren to slip back into being a silent guard. He’d been a guard for years now, and sat through, or perhaps stood through, a lot of less than ideal situations. He could just focus on what he was doing and scan the room. Bickering with the prince alone was one thing, but he could go back to putting on an act, especially in front of the King and Queen. At least now Mikasa was to be treated with every courtesy. As she should. Eren couldn’t help but wonder just how many of these dinners the prince had sat through. How many potential suitors brought his way? Maybe he was very picky, or very snobby, or maybe he was involved with someone and putting off getting married. He might get to keep putting it off, but Eren knew Mikasa wouldn’t be so lucky. She was a woman, and expected- no required to get married soon. It just so happened that this prince in all his slimy rude ways was the best prospect for her. How unfair. 

Eren had never thought too much about marriage, he’d lived a tough life and when he was old enough he became a soldier which took up most of his time. He’d listened to the other soldiers talk about women but he never really joined the conversation, he was more of a silent observer. If he was pressed he’d lie or make up some excuse. He did his best not to think about it, life was hard enough as it was. It was only while being Lady Mikasa’s guard that the topic started to cross his mind more. Not because he was interested in her, but because he wasn’t constantly busy and danger didn’t constantly look over his shoulder anymore. He was permitted more downtime. He thought he would have liked it, but he didn’t. He stood silently while they all ate dinner and made idle talk, going over all the formalities. He could only imagine that Mikasa must be nervous, even if she didn’t show it, she was talking to royalty.

The king and queen weren’t near as laid back as Jean was, and definitely weren’t amongst guests. They were sticklers for traditions and formalities. Though they were familiar with the Ackerman’s they were still asking Mikasa question after question, though the royals remained very polite. When members of the staff would come out to serve them their next course or top up their drinks, of course, the king and the queen would say a quick thanks but Jean consistently thanked them by name or offered praise. He loved the people who worked for them and he wasn’t afraid to make that known. Dinner went well for all parties. The king and queen were very impressed by Mikasa, Jean could easily tell just by the way the conversation flowed and the topics they discussed toward the end of the meal that things had gone well. Jean enjoyed himself though most of the conversation was between the king, queen, and lady. The only part that he disliked was that Jean didn’t want it to go that well. It was going to be hard to find his way out of this one. With dessert finished, the king and queen made their leave first, then Jean came around the table to help Mikasa up. 

“That went really well, don’t you think?” He asked with a smile.

“I agree, your parents are lovely, I’m honored to have gotten the opportunity to meet them,” Mikasa took his hand and stood up. He was smiling, so hopefully, he was pleased by the outcome as well. 

“I hope to enjoy many more meals with them in the future, if I am to be so lucky,” It was a polite hint but a hint none the less. Eren stood silently off to the side until they started walking, keeping about two paces behind them. So he wasn’t the only one who had thought it went well. He should be happy, but if Mikasa did end up marrying him he’d probably be dismissed as her guard. He’d go back to being a soldier. That would be fine, he’d just miss Mikasa and his dear friend Armin...maybe he’d gotten too comfortable in his life as a guard. He stared at the prince. Had he changed his mind? Suddenly the prince was playing very nicely. 

“We will have to wait and see.” Jean wasn’t going to make any promises, but he sounded optimistic at least. He led the way back up to Mikasa’s room as they continued to talk about how dinner went. Jean was already expecting a lot of pressure from his parents to marry Mikasa. 

Once at her door Jean took the Lady’s hand, bowed, and kissed it softly. He continued to hold her hand as he spoke. “I’ll let you retire for the night. I know you had a long journey and it will be nice to relax. If there’s anything you need right now, I’ll go get it for you. If not, don’t be afraid to alert anyone throughout the night. We have guards who walk the halls and any of them would be happy to help you. I want your stay to be comfortable.” Eren didn’t think he’d seen Mikasa blush before, well maybe once or twice but still. It was a surprise to her porcelain skin flush with just the slightest shade of rosy pink. Eren blinked but quickly regained his composure.

“No thank you, I think I will be all set for the evening,” Mikasa smiled slightly and gently retracted her hand from Jean’s.   
Jean noticed the blush too then let her hand go. He found it cute. It meant he was doing something right. “Goodnight Lady Mikasa.” He said before she closed the door behind her. He turned to Eren with a little smirk on his lips. 

“Goodnight Prince Jean,” she looked at Eren, “Goodnight Eren,” Eren watched as she slipped inside her room with as much grace as she had left it. He nodded a goodnight to her. 

“I’m surprised you could actually follow orders during dinner.” Jean teased. At first he thought liked Eren but after their interaction earlier they weren’t on good terms. Though Eren said he wouldn’t take orders from Jean, he still stood against the wall without a word. Maybe Eren wasn’t so dumb after all.

"I wasn't following your orders, don't flatter yourself," Eren scoffed back. That nasty smirk on the prince's face was pissing him off again. He was pretty much trying to get clobbered in the face at this point. He pressed his lips tightly together. "Anything else you'd like to waste my time with? I'd like to get some sleep," Eren rolled his eyes as he spoke.

Eren seemed to be very easily riled up, which could be fun. It was entertaining to get under people’s skin sometimes. Eren seemed like the type that would be very fun to toy around with. Jean’s smirk faded into a kind smile. 

“No. I’d just like to extend the same offer to you as I did to Mikasa. If there’s anything you need, do not hesitate to ask.” His words were far from as genuine as they were when he said then to the lady. He was only saying them again to piss the guard off.

"There's nothing I need, I can take care of myself just fine, not that you would know anything about that," Eren huffed and took a step towards his own door. He was trying to ignore the overwhelming urge to turn around and hit him in that long face. "I'm sure you could go find some stable boy to entertain you if you're not too busy chasing chambermaids around."

Jean had to bite his tongue. Eren was saying all the right things to piss him off. Though Jean was the prince and he could get away with a lot he still needed to act appropriately. The prince knew how to fight and right now he really wanted to punch the guard right in the face. 

“Goodnight, Eren. Sleep well.” He said cheerily before walking off. Around the corner Jean met up with Reiner and they walked off together. Jean decided to spend some time wandering the castle talking to his own close guard Reiner. He told him about Eren and his lack of respect. He talked about Mikasa and how she was beautiful and great and would make an excellent wife, if only that’s what Jean wanted. Reiner knew of the Prince’s little secret and they kept it between them. It was something they had in common and kept strictly between the two of them. Other than him Jean would probably never tell another living soul so long as he lived. Reiner was for the match and he made some good points, honestly, Mikasa was the best candidate that had been presented to Jean. Maybe he should just marry her. Maybe he could come to love her. 

Eren’s evening was rather different on the other hand, the only company he had was himself and his thoughts. Once he was alone he let his shoulders sag, and he ran a hand through his brown hair. He let out a quiet sigh before straightening out to get changed into his sleepwear. It was a room for a guard but Eren was surprised to see it was nicer than he expected. But he had a feeling he wouldn’t be enjoying it much. Already he just wanted to leave and be done with the whole trip. He folded up his uniform and tucked it away before climbing into the small bed that was his for the stay. 

He stared up at the stone ceiling, Mikasa had done well. She had impressed everyone, the only one having a problem was himself. Was it because he knew she deserved better? Or was it because he was afraid that their time together was coming to an end? If they arranged a marriage he’d be dismissed within a few months and her husband would choose new guards. It wasn’t fair, and the prince wasn’t exactly making it easy. Not to mention he’d kept on glancing at Eren, like he was daring him to do something. What a prick. Eren pulled up his blanket and rolled onto his side, the key around his neck thumped against his tan chest. Maybe he’d feel better in the morning.


	3. The Guard’s Shift Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean tries to be a dutiful son and prince as he does his best to court Lady Mikasa but is surprised to find her guard and his attitude missing.

Jean arose with the morning sun spilling across his face as it filtered through the large windows of his chambers. He yawned as he sat up, stretching his arms out above his head. He’d had a good night- walking with Reiner had done his head good before retiring for the night. He slid over the edge of his bed, hanging his long legs over the side as his feet felt about blindly for his slippers. He figured today would be more relaxing, some of the nerves around the first meeting had faded and Lady Mikasa would probably want to enjoy the castle’s facilities. Jean’s only job for the week was to be the perfect prince and the perfect gentleman. His duties had been put off so that he may devote all his energy to his potential suitor. Just the way his parents would want him to be. Jean had a feeling after last night’s dinner that messing up this arrangement would be met with more stern disappointment than his previous “failures”.

The prince let out a sigh as he stumbled over to his closet to pull on the outfit that had already been selected for him. At least it all brought about an interesting change in pace- yesterday had been more exciting than the past several weeks combined. Lady Mikasa was beautiful and cold, intelligent but restrained. She was more intriguing than the other young ladies his family had to try and match him with, she didn’t make herself a fool to get Jean’s attention, she didn’t speak just to fill the air with noise or give off a nervous disposition. As a person Jean was interested to find out more about her- and that close guard of hers. Jean paused as he buttoned up his vest. He wrinkled his nose a bit as he looked at himself in the large ornate mirror opposite of him. 

Perhaps Eren was one of those people that didn’t admire the royal family but instead resented them. The border attack that had occurred in the outer districts had kindled resentment and anger among those affected. They felt neglected and betrayed by the crown after suffering massive tragedies at the hands of Marley. Jean remembered it well even though he’d only been a child at the time, the talks about it all in the castle, the stress it had put on his father. Tightened security throughout the compound. If Eren had lived through such things he would have been a child- and it would explain his jaded attitude as he walked through the castle halls. 

Or, Jean mused, it could be a more personal problem. He had been the lady’s close guard for a few years now right? Perhaps it was a matter of jealousy. If Eren was unmarried and unattached despite being fairly successful and (regrettably) decent looking then he probably had an interest in his lady charge. Hm, interesting.

Jean finished getting ready and when he was perfectly put together he made his exit. He took his time on the walk over to Lady Mikasa’s quarters, enjoying the quiet. Even so, he couldn’t deny the anticipation building in his chest, was he nervous, excited? Maybe it was a mix of both. As Jean approached it became obvious that Eren was posted outside the lady’s door, sanding stiff and still just like a typical guard. Jean cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the other man. They were probably around the same age but Eren seemed to wear his years differently, he had a look about him that made Jean think he’d seen the hardship and horrors Jean was protected from. 

“Good morning, Eren.” He said with a smile, though it was fake. “Is the Lady awake?” If Mikasa wanted to sleep all day, Jean would let her. He didn’t want to knock and risk waking her if that was the case.  
"The lady is finishing getting ready for her day," He said without a bow. Eren didn't bother returning the smile. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the door, he was in his uniform and everything but his face was not radiant. He was in a bad mood. He looked over as another guard from the Ackerman house walked over and took his place. Eren shot the prince another look before heading off down the hallway. The guard that took Eren's post offered a polite smile to the prince. 

"Good morning, your highness," The guard said as he stepped aside for the door to open and Lady Mikasa stepped out. 

Jean watched Eren make his way down the hallway for a moment before he turned his attention to the new guard and introduced himself. The guard stepped aside and allowed Jean to knock on the lady’s door and he waited patiently until she appeared in the doorway. 

“Good morning Lady Mikasa.” He greeted her with a smile. “How was your night? Did you sleep alright?” He asked kindly, genuinely curious if she enjoyed her first night or not.

“Good morning Your Highness, yes I slept well, you and your staff have been more than accommodating,” Mikasa said honestly, it was obvious everything had been prepared to make her as comfortable as possible, and she had no trouble falling asleep in the large luxurious bed that they had allowed her to stay in. Though she did glance down the hall, watching Eren’s back disappear as he turned a corner. She frowned before quickly regaining her composure. “And you? Did you sleep well? I hope that my arrival has not disturbed your routine,” She offered with a slight smile.

“I slept great, thank you for asking. You’re in no way affecting my routine, you’re actually giving me something to do.” He smiled. “Today I thought it would be nice to spend around the castle doing whatever you please. How does that sound?” Jean was very flexible with their plans. “But first, I think breakfast is needed.” He offered Mikasa his arm just as he had done the night before. “The King and Queen won’t be joining us this morning, they have duties to attend to.”

Mikasa nodded and took his arm, standing a little closer to him than she had the day before. “Breakfast sounds perfect, thank you,” She looked up at the prince and offered a small smile. “You’ve been too kind to me, I’ll get absolutely spoiled,” She laughed quietly in that soft voice. It felt different without Eren though, he almost never asked for a shift off. It was very unusual, but he was a hard worker and very diligent so of course, she would grant it. But she wished she knew what was wrong. “I know that you and my close guard didn’t exactly get along yesterday,” She said, but her tone of voice wasn’t accusing.

“No, we haven’t been getting along. That’s true.” Jean wasn’t about to lie. “I’m not too sure why. I don’t believe I’ve done anything to provoke this kind of behavior. He’s been very rude and disrespectful towards me since after we all enjoyed tea together.” He didn’t want to bad mouth the lady’s close guard to her face but it was only the truth. “Of course I won’t tolerate that and since then I’ve been doing it saying little things to provoke him just to bother him.” Again, Jean wasn’t going to lie. If he were to tell the truth he needed to tell the whole truth. If there was any one thing Jean prided himself on it was his honesty, if nothing else he was honest. Oftentimes too honest and he got himself into some trouble that way.

Mikasa frowned, she went quiet. Clearly something was on her mind but she didn’t say it, she didn’t like the idea of someone pestering Eren, even if he deserved it. A few moments passed before she spoke again, “Eren is a hard working and loyal guard, he’s extremely dedicated and focused, but he is also very passionate,” She looked ahead now, no longer looking at the prince. “He’s strong-willed and hard-headed but I wouldn’t want anyone else for a close guard,” She said honestly. Better to have someone passionate and fiery than someone who didn’t care.

Jean could understand that Mikasa was conflicted. Eren was her friend and he was the Prince she (or her parents) was attempting to marry. “I never once doubted that Eren was a good guard.” He assured Mikasa. She didn’t need to be defending him. Originally, Jean had no problem with Eren. It wasn’t until he insinuated that Jean may not live long enough to travel that Jean’s opinion on the man changed. From there it had only gotten worse.

“He usually doesn’t ask for a shift off...” It was unclear if she was talking to Jean or if she was talking to herself. But she shook her head and regained her composure. “Please forgive his indiscretion, he probably doesn’t mean to be so rude,” Mikasa offered.

Jean heard Mikasa mumble to herself but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand why Eren was acting this way. He was the one trying to pick a fight, then he just took the day off, it didn’t make sense. What close guard would leave their lady especially on a trip.

“If he would like forgiveness he can ask for it himself.” Now that they had entered a much smaller dining room than last night, Jean pulled out a chair for her then pushed it in before taking his own seat across from her.

“He isn’t asking, I am,” Mikasa stayed, she looked at the prince as if she was trying to read him, examine him. Was he going to use this as an excuse to get free from this budding arrangement before it was too late? “I hope you would trust my sincerity and my judgment of my guard.”

“I do trust your sincerity and your judgement.” Jean assured her once again. “You weren’t the one who threatened and insulted me so you have no need to apologize.” 

“He’s a grown man, he can apologize to me himself. If he does, I’ll put all of this behind us and forget it ever happens.” Jean’s request wasn’t unreasonable, actually it was quite generous. He just highly doubted that Eren would actually apologize.

Mikasa frowned and took a sip of her tea, her dark brows were knit together. She didn't like the turn that this all had taken. "And what if he doesn't?" Mikasa frowned as she spoke, but still she kept her cool. Her voice was calm even if she didn't feel it.

Jean noticed her frown this time since he was looking right at her. It wasn’t his goal to upset her. “I’m not sure yet. I know he’s your close guard and your good friend and I wouldn’t want to come between that, but he needs to understand that his actions were unacceptable.” “Please don’t be upset. The two of us can settle this. It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m sorry our day is starting off on a sour note.”  
Mikasa looked at her cup of tea quietly for a moment. Eren knew when he was being out of line, but he did it anyway. Because he was passionate and headstrong. He didn’t care that Jean was a prince he thought he had been being rude. She took a sip before nodding, she wished Eren was here with them.

“Did you have any ideas on how to spend the day?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“It’s up to you.” He smiled. Their breakfast was then brought out. Bacon. Eggs. Toast. A platter of pastries and a bowl of fruit was set between them. Like always, Jean thanked everyone kindly. “It’s a beautiful day. It would be nice to spend some time in the gardens.” He suggested. “There are many activities to do in and around the castle.”

"Yes the gardens would be nice," Mikasa agreed as she added a pastry to her plate. She paused as she got an idea. "Prince Jean, may I ask one of your staff for a favor?" She asked, hopefully everything would lighten up. And the rest if their day would be better.

Jean was a little surprised by her question but he agreed to it nevertheless. “Of course you may. Is there anyone in specific you wanted to ask or will just anyone do?” Jean was attentive to Mikasa as he spooned some fruit onto his plate. 

"I was wondering if one of your staff could bring a few of these pastries to my   
guards's quarters and drop them off for him later," She refrained from using Eren's name hoping that would smooth things over a bit. Whatever was wrong she hoped some desserts could cheer him up a bit and put him in a better mood. "If that would be alright I would greatly appreciate it," She smiled before taking a bite of her breakfast. Hoping Jean would agree, she didn't want more drama between the two of them, or the three of them for that matter.

“Of course we can arrange that. Does he know that he’s welcomed to get breakfast anytime after us?” Eren would have been welcomed to eat breakfast with him if he wasn’t such a prick. “I can have someone send up pastries and tea now if you would like?” He offered as he began eating.

"He went out so he's not in his quarters, but he can find them when he comes back. He usually eats before I wake up, getting ready for the day," She said. Her close guard ate and got ready in time for her to arise and get ready. 

"Your cooks are incredible, this is delicious," She complimented. As to be expected from the castle. They had the best of the best.

“That’s good of him. Reiner, my close guard, and I usually eat together with some of the other staff while my parents are away. While they’re here half of the staff eats before us and the other half after us.” He explained just for conversation sake. He could tell that the lady was done talking about the conflict between the guard and the prince. 

“I’ll be sure to pass your compliment on. They will love to hear it. If you have any request for meals you’d like to have, let me know and we can make that happen. Some of the cooks are around our age in fact, one of our very talented cooks is actually a young lady probably only a few years younger than herself, her name is Sasha.” 

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind, though I’m sure the meals they have planned will be perfect,” She smiled before popping a bite of fruit into her mouth. “I’m sure your staff enjoy eating with you, I almost always eat with my parents or Eren, but I don’t have any siblings to dine with of course,” She took a sip of tea. She wasn’t sure what it would be like to have siblings, but Eren seemed like the closest thing to a brother that she had. “Sometimes I would put together picnics for us to eat in the gardens together,” But it had been a while since that had happened. Things were changing now. Her family was getting ready to marry her off.

“Siblings would have been fun. I had a nanny most of the time growing up. She was nice and all but it was a lot of playing by myself. As I got older and was able to stay on my own for the most part, that’s when I became good friends with the staff here. I had another close guard before Reiner but a few years ago I chose to have a guard I was closer in age with so I could have a friend around the castle. Sad, I know.” He laughed softly. He was sure Mikasa could relate. She was a noble, though not as highly ranked as Jean and his family, but she must have had many of the same restrictions the Prince did. Plus, they were both only children.

“I don’t think so, I was much of the same, but my mother did spend a lot of time with me, and then my uncle introduced us to Eren, and he became a guard to the family. I don’t know what it would be like to have a real brother, but he is like a brother to me,” She smiled, it was obvious she meant it, and maybe showed it more than she thought she did. 

“I have other friends, but Eren’s been my closest friend for a long time, we also have a friend named Armin, he’s an apprentice studying under a well known scholar and philosopher, we don’t get to see him as much as we like,” She admitted. It would be inappropriate for her to spend too much time with Armin, even if they were just reading. And now she was even more restricted, it would be bad if people got the wrong idea about her visiting Armin while her parents were trying to match her with suitors.

If Jean were to just give in and marry Mikasa, he knew he would have to keep Eren around. At the moment, that was almost enough to make Jean want to marry one of those other sub-par girls he had met over the past while. If they could sort out their differences, that would be fine. 

“Do you enjoy books and reading like your friend Admin does? If you do, we have a fairly large library. You could pick out a book or two before we head out to the garden. There’s a nice little gazebo you can read under.” He was just trying to be nice, be perfectly considerate like a good host.

Mikasa looked up, “That sounds perfect actually, do you like to read?” If only Armin was here, he’d love a chance to browse the royal library no doubt. He’d probably have a field day if he could. Eren would like it as well, but his reading level was pretty basic, a lot of people in the lower classes didn’t know how to read at all. Eren had basic literary skills in part from his training as a soldier. “I’ve read a lot of books in the past, both educational and more fantastical,” Books were an escape, when she wasn’t allowed out she could read something that took her far away.   
“I read a lot more when I was younger than I do now. Lately my father has been dragging me into his duties to prepare me for when I take over the throne. Though, I do still like to read.” He smiled. Mikasa was one of the first girls who had actually said that they liked reading. 

“You had mentioned having picnics with Eren in the garden. Would you like to do that for lunch?” Jean didn’t really want to spend time with Eren but if that would make Mikasa happy he could fake it for at least a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too boring, I thought the break in the dynamic was good and gives Jean and Mikasa some time to reflect on their situation without Eren stealing jean's attention away, haha. That being said I'm glad Eren will be back in the next chapter ;)


	4. A Disastrous Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day does not go as planned as Mikasa and Jean begin their courtship.

The library was stunning, even more so than Mikasa had imagined. Rows and rows of beautiful bookshelves underneath great pillars of stone. Her beautiful contoured eyes went wide as she took it all in, Armin would faint if he could see this! She ran her hand along the spines of dozens of books as she scanned them all for one that stood out. But she knew she would never be able to choose just one. Hopefully, she’d have time to read a few, and if everything went well it was a real possibility that she’d be invited back. But for now, she figured she shouldn’t get too ahead of herself. She didn’t want to keep the prince trailing at her side forever but it did take her a while to choose which book she’d like to read. She settled on a dark blue book, the leather that bound it was unscuffed or marred- well taken care of in the royal library. Books about the ocean, sea monsters, and ships always interested Mikasa and her friends the most. It was a shared interest for them, and a shared goal. One day they would all get to see the sea. They were sure of it. 

Mikasa watched as Jean also made his selection and she followed the prince out to the gardens, this was all going so well. Just wait until her parents found out! Mikasa walked out and saw in the distance of the compound the stables. Eren had probably gone horseback riding or taken a jog to cool off. He loved his horse a lot so she would be surprised if he was just hanging out in the stable grooming his stallion. Whatever he was doing she hoped he was at least content, maybe he was exploring the castle- that would be fun. Mikasa took her seat in the gazebo, looking around at all the flowering plants and trees of the garden. It was like a little slice of paradise, the maintenance it must take to keep up such immaculate gardens must be great. “Thank you for bringing me along out here, it’s incredible,” Mikasa said as she looked over at Prince Jean. 

“You’re welcome. I thought you would like it,” Jean said pleasantly. Despite their more difficult conversations earlier he was relieved that things were going more smoothly now. 

"Yes it's all amazing," Mikasa smiled at him before turning to the book she'd selected and opened it, crossing her legs neatly under her dress and tucked them up on the seat with her. She smoothed her hand over the cover, already excited to get reading. She has hooked right away, turning page after page, only looking up when a small white butterfly fluttered in front of her face as it went from flower to flower. Well, she might have stolen a few glances at the prince but the book was still very exciting. She didn't look up until she heard a familiar voice, she must have been reading for a few hours at least then.

"I suppose I'm not late to lunch," Eren said, one hand behind his neck as he stood in the doorway of the gazebo. The hilt of the sword glinted in the midday sunlight and his darker tan skin glowed in the sunlight, highlighting his strong build in his short sleeves. 

“No, you’re not late. I didn’t even realize how long had passed. Lunch should be brought out soon, I’m guessing.” Jean motioned to one of the other chairs then turned his attention back to Mikasa. “I’m assuming you’re enjoying your book. You’ve put a pretty big dent in it so far.”

Eren raised an eyebrow but said nothing to the prince. He looked over at Mikasa who was sitting up and setting her book down and smiling at Eren who was reluctantly taking a seat, kicking out his booted legs in front of him. 

"Yes, it's been excellent, so refreshing to read something new," Mikasa said, hoping he hadn't gotten bored or anything like that. 

Eren listened quietly, not sure what to say or if he should say anything at all. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked out over the garden instead. This place was beautiful. And Mikasa would be happy here, she looked happy. Eren blinked as a little white butterfly flitted past his face and watched it for a moment before it fluttered out of the gazebo. If Mikasa could be happy that’s all he should focus on right? Sitting here between the prince and the lady he suddenly felt out of place, he wasn’t dressed in finery or reading some excellent book. He didn’t know what they were reading but he figured that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with it anyway. He could read, though it wasn’t impressive, he often needed Armin’s help and practiced with him. Armin’s patience and gentle encouragement were of great help to Eren. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jean smiled. “If you don’t get a chance to finish it before the end of your stay you can take it with you.” He offered, but made no comment on needing it returned. He wasn’t trying to set up another visit with Mikasa, he was just being nice. Plus, it wasn’t like he needed the book. “How was your morning, Eren? What did you get up to?” He would want to say that he was only being polite, but he was curious as to what the guard had been up to. 

Eren blinked, his bright green eyes suddenly focused, he frowned slightly, was Jean poking fun at him for having a shift off? “I went for a jog around the castle and then took my horse out for a ride,” Eren answered, glancing at Mikasa before adding “your highness,” as an obvious afterthought.

Jean sighed at Eren’s words. “You haven't called me your highness or any title since your arrival. There’s no point in starting now.” This wasn’t Jean trying to pick a fight, he was just being honest. Usually Jean told people to drop the titles after a while but Eren had taken it upon himself. Plus, he had already disrespected the prince. There was no going back now.

“But, I hope you enjoyed your morning off.” Jean wasn’t trying to poke fun at the guard, he was trying to be kind, for Mikasa’s sake.

Eren’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. He had been trying to be a little more polite, but maybe now he’d call him that just to spite him a little bit. 

“Yes I did, your highness,” Eren had a polite smile on his face, just so that he could hold back a nasty little smirk. Here he was being a smartass, and he’d liked it when Jean had sighed, it was funny. “I enjoyed getting to explore the castle grounds,” He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, looking around at the roof of the gazebo to avoid looking at Jean. He found the prince both bothersome and distracting, as much as his cocky looks irritated him he wanted to steal looks at the prince. 

“I’m glad you had a good morning.” Eren was being such a prick. Was he like this with every man Mikasa met? If so, no wonder why she wasn’t married yet.

Before they could continue their banter staff members appeared, setting up a beautiful lunch in front of them all. The servants bowed politely to Mikasa, paying attention to the fact that she was a guest and Jean thanked them both before dismissing them. 

Eren nodded and moved a bit closer to Mikasa to eat with them. The difference in social class and upbringing was obvious, he ate in much larger bites, and much faster. As if he was on a timer to get finished eating and when he sipped his tea- he didn’t- he gulped it down. He didn’t seem to notice the difference though, he wasn’t an idiot but he was focused on eating. Years of poverty and hunger had hardwired his eating habits and rushed meals as a soldier had only reinforced those habits. Maybe it was obvious hard times with little or no food were in his past or maybe he just seemed like a typical soldier who lacked manners.

“Your staff are so attentive, it’s so nice that they could bring a meal out here for us,” She delicately bit into her sandwich after giving Jean a smile.

“They’re incredible. I’m so thankful. All you have to do is ask them for something and they’ll do it though half the time you don’t even have to ask. I couldn’t ask any more from them, they already do the most.” He said with the utmost gratitude. His staff were perfect. Many of them had been around since before Jean was born. Jean watched Eren eat like a cretin but made no comment. Some of his staff still are like that despite the fact they were fed ample food every day. It was a habit. The Prince knew that if he said anything Eren would snapback. 

“I’m sure they are happy to be employed so well, I can only hope that one day I’ll have such a relationship with the staff of whatever household I end up in,” Mikasa said honestly. Jean’s kindness to the staff was one of the things she liked about him, and she had started to like him. She could only hope the feeling was mutual. 

Eren paused from eating and wiped at his face with a napkin as he looked at Mikasa quietly for a moment. How sad that their time together would be coming to an end. He hoped she ended up somewhere good, somewhere she could be happy and have friends. He looked at his second sandwich before biting into it. He’d been a good guard and a good soldier up until now. He sighed quietly, hopefully, no one noticed. He was just the guard anyway, it’s not like he should be part of the conversation. They should just ignore him.

“I’m sure it’s just a matter of time,” Again, Jean was keeping things rather open ended. He didn’t want to get Mikasa's hopes up or string her along if he hadn’t made his choice yet, despite his parents' obvious pushing. Usually Jean would make an effort to include the guard or other staff around in the conversation if it was appropriate, just like he had done over tea yesterday, but he wasn’t going to do that with Eren. Maybe that was rude but Mikasa knew the conflict between them. 

Eren made a mental note of the prince’s response. He really was leaving her without a proper indication of what he was planning. Maybe he liked keeping the Lady guessing? Like a mind game or something? Eren didn’t say anything but he did lift those green eyes to glance at the prince. 

“Ah, I’m glad you think so,” Mikasa took a sip of tea delicately. He was still being so hard to read, one moment she thought everything was going perfectly, and the next... maybe she shouldn’t have invited Eren. As much as she wanted to, and as much it broke her heart she knew her family was expecting her- counting on her to get this marriage arranged. It would be good for them and it would secure a future for herself. She watched as Eren finished his meal, and she felt a pang in her heart as he sat back and waited for them to finish. He was only trying to do what was best for her but... “Eren, you’re dismissed, I’ll see you this evening.” 

Eren reacted immediately, it looked as if he had been physically stabbed. His bright eyes went wide for a moment and his face flickered with hurt and surprise. He got to his feet but it took him a moment to find his words. “Yes, my lady,” His voice wasn’t as strong as it usually was, and the hurt was still painted on his face. He bowed quickly in Mikasa’s direction before turning and beginning to exit the gardens, walking at a fast pace, his boots clicking against the stones of the pathway.

Jean was genuinely surprised by Mikasa’s choice. She had just said that they were like brother and sister over breakfast. She was the one who wanted the two men to make amends. Why would she send him away? He could see the hurt on Eren’s face. He wasn’t good at hiding it. Nevertheless, Jean liked her choice. They had been having a wonderful day without him. He didn’t need to be here and create tension. “Why did you send him away?” He was curious as to her reasoning.

Mikasa swallowed, she was hoping Jean wouldn’t ask. How does someone say that it’s a strategy to try to ensure a better future politely? It’s not like she was a man, her freedom and choices were limited. She was making the best choice to look out for her future and her family’s. But she couldn’t just come out and say that.

“I invited him for lunch and he was finished with his,” She took a sip of her tea, her voice was softer again. “I figured you wouldn’t want to spend your whole day with him, and you’ve shown me every courtesy, so he can enjoy a day off,” She made up a sensible excuse. But she still felt bad, she knew she’d hurt Eren’s feelings. But if they weren’t going to get along it would be better like this.

“I mean, you’re right. I would prefer to spend my day with you and not with him, but you made it very clear that he’s important to you.” Jean was trying to respect that. “I’m doing what I can to get along with. I’m sorry that it’s not working.” Jean could somewhat understand what Mikasa was going through. Once he was courting one woman and she had said that ‘she didn’t like that he was so friendly with the staff’ and that ‘he shouldn’t be friends with those peasants.’ And Jean sent her home three days early for that.

“Thank you, I appreciate it, it doesn’t go unnoticed,” Mikasa assured him with a polite smile as she poured herself another glass of tea carefully.

Eren had never been dismissed like that! And right in front of the prince too! That jackass was probably smirking his ugly face off! But even that wasn’t what hurt him, Mikasa had been the one to send him away! Was she mad at him? Was she planning on getting married and dismissing him as her guard immediately? Eren unstrapped his sword and set it against the wall beside his bed as he worked on getting his uniform off. His best friend had sent him off like he was just any guard. Had he messed up that badly? Or maybe they weren’t as close as he thought, or she was distancing herself from him since now it was time to get married. Eren sat down in a slump on his bed and stared at his hands. He wanted to scream or cry or both. It wasn’t fair, not at all.

Eren spent the rest of his day sulking about his quarters. He spent time watching out his little tiny window, spying out at the groundskeepers as they went about their duties on the compound. He pressed his cheek against the glass and blinked slowly at the sights of the castle compound. It was beautiful but it was no more than any other prison really, he already felt stifled here. Sent away by Mikasa and stuck in this compound until they left. How did the prince, no- how did anyone live here? Their horizons were obscured by stone walls, confined in the halls of the castle.

Eren jotted down a few notes in his journal in his free time. They were blunt and straightforward, his lacking vocabulary didn’t allow for flowery language or long entries. Just a few key thoughts written as best as he could so that if he looked back later he’d be able to remember the events. He was just finishing dotting a period at the end of his sentence (Armin always said they were important) when he heard the lady’s door unlocking. He stood up, leaving his journal open on his bed so that the ink may dry. He opened the door that adjoined his chambers to hers, though he wasn’t sure what they would talk about, without fighting. He paused when he heard laughter, two voices.

He frowned, he usually only heard Lady Mikasa giggle like that if she’d been drinking a bit, loosening up her inhibitions- which wasn’t often. Maybe the two had a fun day and finished up by drinking together in the evening. Eren rolled his eyes and started to close his door, deciding to stay unnoticed. Well that was until he heard something else. 

“Are you okay on your own or would you need a hand with your dress?”

Eren opened his door to see two rather tipsy young nobles at the edge of Mikasa’s bed, faces flushed with alcohol and bodies slightly swaying. The prince’s smooth hands found themselves unbuttoning the back of Mikasa’s dress, his fingers at the top of her back. Eren felt his throat clench and his chest burn.

“Oh,” Mikasa giggled a bit before looking up at the prince, “You’re too helpful your highness,” She laughed and her free hand patted the prince’s shoulder. 

“Care to tell me what the fuck you think you’re doing?!” Eren slammed the side door behind him, marching up behind Jean and grabbing him by the back of his shirt before he had the chance to respond. The prince gasped and scowled, stumbling back, regaining his balance as he swatted Eren’s hand off of him. 

“Calm the hell down!” Jean raised his voice, angry and annoyed. “I’m just trying to help her get to bed!”  
“Oh I’m fucking sure you are! You sleaze bag!” Eren shoved Jean’s shoulders roughly. What a pig! To get the Lady drunk and take advantage of her like this! What a disgrace! “I’m sure you’d just love to help her into bed wouldn’t you?!” Eren stood firmly in front of Mikasa, but he was tense, every muscle itched to lunge at Jean. He knew he was right about him! He was just as bad as he thought! But he wouldn’t let Mikasa be taken advantage of while she was vulnerable. He was her guard after all, and they weren’t married yet- or hopefully ever!

Jean shoved Eren back. This wasn’t going to end well. Eren was obviously stronger seeing as he was a trained guard and Jean was under the influence. 

“Fuck off! I’m not trying to get in bed with her!” Jean just wanted her to sleep the alcohol off. She had drunk less than Jean but also seemed less adapted to drink than him too. Jean could understand why Eren was being defensive, it was his job to protect Mikasa, but he was being a total prick and extremely disrespectful. Didn’t Eren know he could be killed just for laying his hands on the prince?

Eren blinked when he was shoved back a pace or two. But then the fire in his eyes seemed to burn even brighter, “that’s what you say now that I’m here! You were just hoping I wouldn’t notice!” He shouted back and this time he shoved Jean hard enough to send him into the wall behind him. It didn’t take much to send Jean back and into the wall. He hit the wall harder than he should have. He stumbled back easily while he was under the influence. 

“You’re the one who needs to fuck off! You swine!” His anger was evident in his voice.

“Eren!” Mikasa shouted as she rubbed her eyes, like she was trying to regain her composure. But her voice went unheard by Eren, who was far too wound up by now.

“Remember who you’re talking to!” Jean snapped. He was the prince, after all, he was supposed to have some authority. Jean took his attention off of Eren to look at Mikasa almost apologetically. This shouldn’t be happening in front of her. 

Eren looked like he was going to show Jean just who he thought he was when he heard Mikasa say his name for a second time and he stopped. Retracting the fist that he was going to send into the prince’s face and turning around. 

“Lady!” He went over to Mikasa who swatted him away lightly with her hand. She looked upset, usually, she was calm and cool, but with a couple of drinks in her... “Lady I’m sorry,” Eren brushed back a strand of her hair which had fallen over her face before turning back to Jean. “Can you get off your ass and get out of here? Or do you need me to escort you?”

“Why the hell would I leave?” Jean stood up straight from where he was leaning slightly against the wall then smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt. “You’re the one who came in here and ruined everything!” He walked over to Eren and Mikasa. He should have known better and just left it alone, but no. He wasn’t going to let Eren get what he wanted.

"Oh yeah? Ruined your chance to take advantage of the Lady while she is not in the proper state of mind?! Damn, Right I ruined everything!" Eren shouted, he once again hopped in front of Mikasa, blocking Jean from getting any closer. "She's already upset enough! So take your sorry ass out- or I will take you out myself!" Eren promised, his hands were balled into fists at his side. He meant every word of it, Jean might be the prince but Mikasa was his charge. He’d fight the king with his bare hands to protect her if he had to. 

“I would never take advantage of her!” He argued. It was true. He knew Mikasa was just here because her parents wanted her to be. Well, maybe she liked him, but that's besides the point. If anything Jean was going to purposely push Mikasa away to mess up this whole arranged marriage. Jean stepped to move around Eren, or at least out of the way enough that he could see Mikasa again. “I’m so sorry, Lady Mikasa. Do you want me to go?” He asked her, not caring what Eren was saying or threatening. He knew with all this commotion Reiner wouldn’t be far away if things escalated and he was needed. Even if it did, Jean would want to deal with it himself.

“Sure, I believe that!” Eren rolled his eyes and once again moved in front of Jean pushing his shoulders roughly to send him back away from Mikasa. “Yes, she wants you to go! Get out of here!” Eren pushed Jean again, why wasn’t he out of here already?! Eren wanted nothing more than to beat him in the face, and surely Jean couldn’t be so thick in the head as to not know that. “You’re embarrassing her! And your parents! Get gone!” Eren huffed.

Jean swatted at Eren’s arms hard. It was enough to make an audible noise. “Stop fucking touching me you stupid peasant!” He snapped. The prince wasn’t one for using terms like that but Eren was pushing all the wrong buttons right now. 

Jean shoved Eren back, just like he had before. It was strong enough to knock him back at least a step. He would have to deal with the repercussions of this from both Mikasa, and his parents come the morning. “You didn’t even give her a chance to speak!” He defended Mikasa on her behalf. “She may be drunk but she can make up her own mind. She doesn’t need some piece of shit like you making decisions for her!”

Eren’s eyes went wide with fury, apparently Jean had touched a nerve. 

He didn’t even bother answering him, he wound up and swung a right hook, crashing his fist right into the prince’s nose. It collided with a sickening sound, Eren was a hard hitter, a warrior at heart. And he wasn’t feeling like playing gentle, he’d had enough. After all, he was just a stupid peasant he wasn’t some civilized prince. Eren felt hot blood gush onto his knuckles.

Jean heard the sickening crunch of his nose most definitely breaking at the same time the pain started radiating out from his nose. He stumbled back a step, completely dazed. It would be wrong to say that he didn’t see it coming. He wasn’t stupid. He just didn’t think Eren would have the balls to do it, especially in front of Mikasa. Hopefully, she wasn’t too drunk and would remember what happened in the morning. 

“I told you to get out! That means get out!” He’d warned him plenty of times, he knew he was supposed to leave. Eren swung again, this time hitting the side of the prince’s face, sending him to the wall. He watched as the prince’s head hit the wall with a bang and grunt, his mouth going round. He slumped and slid down the stone wall, blood ran down his nose and mouth, his lower lip split by Eren’s fist. Eren stopped, standing there looming over Jean in the moment before his close guard came swooping in. 

Reiner was broad shouldered and taller than Eren. It wasn’t difficult for him to grab the other guard by the collar of his shirt and back him off within moments. Eren was startled but not afraid, he’d been beaten up before, he’d take this guard if he had to. And it looked like Reiner was thinking the same thing, it was the first time Eren had seen him but he had an intense look in his eyes and a fearsome look about him. 

“Reiner. Don’t.” Jean’s voice broke through the room, though he sounded winded and his voice was thick with whatever blood had gotten into his mouth. Reiner released his grip but in such a fashion that it sent Eren stumbling backwards in order to not lose his balance. But he caught himself and stood glaring by Mikasa’s side.

Jean reached out an arm and his faithful close guard pulled him up onto his feet. But Jean was as dizzy as he looked and the room was spinning. He leaned on his guard’s shoulder as the two of them walked out of Mikasa’s chambers. Even through all the pain Jean already felt a knot in his stomach.

The King and Queen were not going to be impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Sorry, this chapter turned out so long! Hopefully, the build-up will all pay off in a way that is satisfying when it gets there. Hopefully, this chapter was enjoyable to read despite being so long. I did have fun writing and editing this chapter with all the drama and tension so I hope it's decent! <3


	5. An Unusual Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince decides what to do about the guard who injured him.

The next morning came with an ugly silence. Eren got ready in silence, washed his face, got something to eat, and got dressed. Mikasa didn’t speak to him at all, no good morning no nothing. But Eren was already hurt from being dismissed earlier. If she wanted to ignore him further then so be it. Maybe they couldn’t be friends anymore, maybe he should have always just been her close guard. If the rest of their visit was going to be this tense he’d probably be dismissed when they returned. He’d go back to being a soldier. Good luck finding a better close guard, one that wouldn't try to get involved with her, one who’d care more than Eren. Good luck. He stayed in his guard’s quarters as Mikasa stayed in her own chambers. He didn’t mind the lack of activity, the boredom normally might have but right now he had too much on his mind to be bored. 

Maybe he should ride back and let one of Mikasa’s other guards take over for him so he could get his dismissal over with and get on with his life. He’d gotten too comfortable, he should have known his life would never be stable for too long. And now he’d really done it, he was sure to be fired, or worse. Eren swallowed and stared at the wall. Whatever happened he could take it, though now that his head was cooled he did feel bad about dragging Mikasa into all of it. Even if it was all to defend her honor anyway. 

For the prince his morning was a very different story. He had slept until midday and when he’d finally woken up his head was throbbing. Having a mirror held up to him revealed that his nose and under eye were bruised in blossoming shades of purples and blues and his split lip was swollen and puffy. He felt awful. Jean scowled as he set the handheld mirror down on his bedside table and sighed as the medical staff of the hospital came shuffling in with medicines for him to take as they bandaged up the back of his head where he’d hit the stone wall. Jean just stayed laying in bed until the medicine began to kick in, a comfortable numbing slowly stifling away the pain he was in. He glanced over at Reiner who was actually standing in his chambers, acting much more like a close guard than he usually did. He sat himself up a bit, propped up against his many expensive pillows on the bed as he asked Reiner to bring Mikasa to his chambers to talk to him. In the meantime he sipped at his tea gingerly, any amount of pressure was painful to his swollen lower lip. 

When his door opened again Jean looked up to see Lady Mikasa standing next to Reiner. Her hands were folded in front of her dress, she seemed more reserved than usual. She was probably anxious and worried considering everything that had happened, they had both gotten too drunk and things had gotten out of hand. Jean shifted his sitting position a bit and felt the room spin as a result. The drugs he had taken helped with the pain but left him sluggish and drowsy. 

“Come sit.” Jean smiled faintly though it hurt, trying not to cause any more pain to himself. “You’re welcome to sit on the chair or my bed, it’s your choice.” Reiner had already pulled up a chair to the edge of the prince’s large bed. 

“I’m sorry about last night.” Jean knew he shouldn’t be the one apologizing, that was Eren’s job, but he would apologize to Mikasa for subjecting her to the yelling and violence. He watched as Mikasa closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again, probably gathering her thoughts. They were in a very casual setting, the prince was in his sleepwear laying in bed and injured by her guard. There was a lot going on. 

"I'm sorry as well," She said quietly, she felt her face burn as she looked down at her hands. It was embarrassing that she had let herself be in such a position that all of this had happened, oh the rumors that could start from this all, what would her parents think…

"And I'm sorry about Eren," She sighed and looked up at Jean. "Are you in a lot of pain?" She asked, already dreading the answer. 

“The pain isn’t that bad.” The drugs had taken away most of the pain, leaving his face almost numb. “Stop apologizing on behalf of Eren. Like I said before, if he wants to apologize he can do it himself.” He was rather stern when he said that. He was sick of Mikasa trying to make amends for Eren for the second time. Harming a member of the royal family was punishable by death and really, that’s what should happen. Hang the man in the town square almost as a warning to anyone who dares try it, but the king and queen weren’t here and Jean was feeling somewhat kind. Maybe his head injury was worse than he thought... 

“Was I wrong for offering to help you get to bed last night?” Jean asked. Really, he cared about his reputation. He had no intention of doing anything but help Mikasa get to bed but clearly Eren had a different idea of the situation.

Mikasa felt her stomach drop when he said that. He wished he could just accept her apology... instead of being so stubborn. She felt her face burn. Eren was her close guard, beneath her orders, and he had been acting as her close guard, just trying to protect her. But apparently, her apology wasn’t enough. She felt her face burn up when he asked her that.

“I would rather not talk about it anymore,” She said honestly, it was embarrassing. She was a noble lady, the whole thing was inappropriate- if her parents found out... Besides she herself wasn’t sure what would have happened last night if Eren hadn’t burst in like a ball of fire. “Is the whole castle aware of what happened?” She asked, dreading the answer.

Though he didn’t want to, he respected Mikasa’s wishes and dropped the topic for now. It would be brought up again but next time it would most likely be with the King and Queen present. 

“For the most part, yes. There may be a few groundskeepers who don’t know yet. It’s not something that would go unnoticed by anyone.” It put everyone on edge knowing that the prince had been injured. Rumours were most definitely circulating but Jean would ensure that the story was set straight once his head stopped pounding and he was able to gather everyone. 

Mikasa frowned before putting her head in her hands. She wanted to curl up and vanish from view. “Right then...” She pushed some of her hair back.

“What are you going to do to Eren?” She finally asked. She didn’t really want to know. But she needed to know what she was going to have to do. She would be afraid but she couldn’t just let Eren be killed after trying to protect her, if she found out that was the case she’d have to work on getting him out of the compound right away. 

“I’m not sure yet.” Which was the honest answer. His parents would have had Eren hung first thing this morning no matter what the situation had been. Even if Jean was one hundred percent at fault, the royal would always be in the right. Jean wasn’t that stupid. He knew he was slightly at fault, but it was mostly Eren’s. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked only because he wanted to ensure that his relations with the Lady’s family would still be intact after this. It wasn’t because he still wanted Mikasa to like him.

Mikasa frowned as she kept her head in her hands, why did this all have to happen? How did this prince get under Eren’s skin so easily? And now... Mikasa stayed quiet, she was afraid that if she tried to speak- her voice would betray her. She had to get Eren out of here, before morning she had to get him to leave so nothing would happen to him. She was upset with him, but she couldn’t leave him, she couldn’t leave him on his own to be hanged.

“I’m,” She swallowed and stood up, feeling her legs tremble a little bit beneath her dress . “I think I should leave you to rest,” Her voice was quiet but at least she wasn’t shaking and sobbing. She had to hold it together and tell Eren that he needed to leave. The prince said he wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t gamble like this. Not with Eren’s life. 

Jean wasn’t stupid. He knew why Mikasa was getting emotional and upset and why she wanted to leave. He forced himself to sit up all the way despite the pounding in his head starting up again. 

“You’ve told me a lot about Eren in the past few days. How much you care about each other. How he’s like a brother to you. All that stuff. There’s a reason why I called Reiner off last night and it’s the same reason Eren hasn’t been killed yet.” He started to explain. “I know how much that would hurt you and most likely your family too. It's a good thing my parents aren’t here at the moment.” He chuckled softly. “You must understand that Eren’s actions can’t go without repercussions of some sort. I’m just trying to decide what would be a just punishment.”

Mikasa paused but she didn’t look up at the prince. What kind of horrible punishment would he want to do to Eren? To lock him up? To have him beaten or tortured? She knew Eren had endured terrible things in the past, she didn’t know how much, and even so, she didn’t want to be a witness to this.

“That’s why Eren is such a good guard, it doesn’t matter who he has to fight or hurt to protect me. It doesn’t matter that you’re a prince, not to Eren, he just thought he was protecting me from you. Like a good guard or a good brother. He put his life on the line for me,” She swallowed. The whole h Th omg shouldn’t have happened but.... “Even if you go against my wishes and hurt Eren, he’ll take it, he’s stronger than you think. But he won’t forget, and neither will I,” Mikasa folded her hands to keep them from shaking. At this point, she wasn’t sure how much was a bluff and how much is true.  
“Once again Lady Mikasa, I never doubted that Eren was a good and loyal guard. The problem is that he didn’t take a moment to properly assess the situation before getting violent with a member of the royal family nevertheless.” He explained. 

“What Eren needs to learn is some respect towards others. He has been nothing but rude and disrespectful towards me since your arrival.” Jean was going to come up with a way to hopefully fix Eren’s attitude for the rest of their stay. Jean wasn’t going to allow his attitude to continue.

Mikasa was silent but obviously, she wanted to argue. Mikasa tucked back a bit of her hair, trying to keep her cool composure. “And how do you plan on doing that exactly?”

Jean hummed in thought and gave a quick glance to Reiner who responded with a ‘sure, why not?’ type of shrug. Earlier they had been discussing what should be done to Eren. They couldn’t just let it go like regular civilians would. Jean’s parents were the ones who would never stand for that. The prince himself was much more forgiving but Eren was pissing him the hell off. Something needed to be done. Rather than hurting Eren, which would most likely just make things worse for everyone, in the long run, Jean needed to embarrass the guard. Make him do things he would never want to do and make him do things Jean would find entertaining.

“He will work as my servant until I see fit. There will be rules he must follow and he must wait on me all hours of the day. He will learn how to properly act in the presence of the prince.” He said with a smirk. It would be fun for Jean. “I know that means taking your close guard for however long, but I also know he’s not your only guard and any of my guards, besides Reiner, are at your disposal.”

Mikasa could have sworn that they could have heard a feather drop. And she was pretty sure her heart stopped in her chest. Just what was he playing at? She turned around to look at the prince and raised an eyebrow slightly. He was smirking? Oh goodness. 

“And what if you decided you wanted to take my close guard for several years? There must be a limit, he must leave this castle with me when it is time to go,” already she was worried about this whole mess. Eren might get so irritated that he just beat the prince again, or what if the prince really tried to harass and humiliate him? If there were any gods out there she would need them now more than ever to make sure this went as smoothly as possible.

“Of course he can leave with you.” It’s not like Jean would actually want him around any longer than that. He only wanted to annoy and embarrass him for a while. 

“Reiner, could you go get Eren for me please?” The tall blond nodded and exited the bedroom. This was going to be fun for both the blond and the prince actually. Reiner was just as loyal as Eren and hated him for laying a finger on Jean. He would love to see the other man embarrassed just as much as the prince himself wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter!


	6. Eren’s New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is not happy about the new arrangement and Jean decides to enjoy himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This chapter was going to cover more, but it ended up being so long I had to try and find a breaking point for it even after cutting out a lot of extra stuff. Eren is very dramatic in his personal monologues.

Mikasa watched with a pit in her stomach as the guard left. She had a bad feeling about this... But now that she and the prince were alone for a moment. Perhaps she should take advantage of the situation.

“I hope you won’t find this too unbecoming for me to tell you, but I must admit I sense you don’t want to get married,” She paused for a moment, trying to be serious even if the prince was smirking about it getting to kick around her guard for a few days. “A lady is not supposed to say so, but I don’t exactly relish the idea of getting married, but I know I must get married soon. I have no choice. I hope you will consider our families when you make your arrangements,” She said more firmly, finding her voice again. 

Jean was somewhat surprised. Not by what Mikasa was saying but by the fact that she actually said it. 

“Arranged marriages rarely ever make either person happy.” He said honestly. He wasn’t a fan of the arranged marriage system but it wasn’t like Jean could just go out and meet a local girl. He could never expect a civilian to become the Queen one day. He understood that he needed someone of this life, and it was his parents choice of who in the end. “I will try to make a decision that suits us best.” Mikasa was the first woman to actually say that she didn’t want to get married. Most of the girls were ecstatic that they had a chance with the prince. Mikasa was rather casual about it which was nice for a change. Perhaps they could get married to please their families, though that would come with the sacrifice of never finding real love.

Only moments later Reiner and Eren entered the room, effectively stopping the more private conversation between the prince and the lady.

“Eren, just the person I wanted to see,” Jean said sarcastically. It pissed him off already that he knew Eren was going to get a kick out of seeing his bruised face. “I’ve come to a decision on how you will be punished.” He smiled. “Not to worry though. It’s just a simple task. You have the honor of being my servant until I decided that enough is enough. Does that sound fair after you injured a member of the crown?”

She made eye contact with Eren for a brief moment when he walked in, his eyes were suspicious and none too friendly. She hadn’t seen him like that in a long time, perhaps he thought he was about to be betrayed again? She frowned and they all turned their attention to the prince. 

Eren looked away from Mikasa and turned his attention to the prince. Was he seriously in bed all day from being hit twice? He resisted the urge to crack a smirk, he’d better hope he’d never have to lead his armies into battle if this was enough to put him out of commission. He felt his gut turn when he saw him smile saying he’d found out how to punish him. No doubt something nasty, like getting all his toenails pulled out one by one, or getting all his teeth knocked out of his skull. What a nasty smile. But then he said that. Was this some kind of joke to get his hopes up before being dragged off to whatever was actually going to happen? Eren didn’t look amused

. He looked at Mikasa and raised an eyebrow, was she in on this again? Mikasa finally spoke, “You’re to act as the Prince’s personal staff until ordered to do otherwise,”

Eren turned back to look at the prince, “Do you think I’m such a stupid peasant that I would actually believe that?” His jaw was set.

Jean’s smile stayed. He enjoyed Eren’s reaction. Hopefully, the thought of this just leading up to something much worse stays in Eren’s mind. Jean may not be the strongest but he was smart. He could play mind games for days. That’s how he came to the conclusion that this punishment would be better than any torture. It was a special kind of torture in and of itself. 

“I’m serious. Nothing would make me happier. I sure hope you enjoy being my personal staff just as much as you enjoy being Lady Mikasa’s guard. Your new job is going to last until I say it can end or when the Lady’s visit comes to an end.” He explained a little further.

Eren’s eye twitched, this smug fucker. He was definitely up to something, he was probably just the type to enjoy playing with his food before eating it. Like a typical sadistic member of nobility. Eren felt several quips come to his tongue, a few things he thought could make the prince “happier” but he just stood there straight-faced and utterly pissed off. At least he’d bruised up his face, he looked better swollen and bruised, it made him a little less insufferable. He leaned back against the wall, he wasn’t going to play along and beg for mercy or beg to know what the prince was actually going to do with him. He probably wanted a reaction right? That’s why he was doing this. 

Eren only turned when Mikasa spoke to him, “I’m going to return to my room, attend to your duties here,” She looked to the prince. “Is there anything else you need to discuss with me?”

“No. Now that things are worked out you can go. Enjoy your afternoon. I’ll join you for dinner.” He said abs with that, Mikasa left. Now in the room were just the prince, Eren, and Reiner. Jean wasn’t going to be without his guard for now. Reaction or no reaction, Jean was still happy. This was going to be fun.

“You should be thanking me for being so merciful compared to what my parents would have had done to you, but I know you will never thank me for anything.” He gave a little shrug, his smirk was still present on his face.

Eren frowned and stayed silent, his hands were already balled into fists. And you should be thanking me for not shoving my entire boot up your ass. But it’s not like Eren could actually say that, or say that He should be thanking him for being merciful with his face but he didn’t want to give this jerk the pleasure of thinking he was actually getting to him. Whether or not it was true. 

He found a nice area of the wall to stare at, since Jean’s face, though bruised, was insufferable. Eren could only hope that the prince would fall down a flight of stone stairs while he was forced to be his “guard”, then it might be worth saying thank you for.

“What? Now you have nothing to say?” Jean was just trying to push his buttons. “You seemed to have a lot to say last night and the other day. Are you so dumb that you’ve exhausted all the combinations of words that you know?” “Well, let’s put you to work. Go downstairs to the kitchen and fetch me some tea and cookies.” Of course, Eren’s tasks weren’t going to stay so simple. There would be more to it than just bringing the prince some tea.

Eren’s tan hands went pale at the knuckles, he pressed the pads of his fingers deep against his palm as he clenched his fists. Here he was calling him stupid again, oh he had plenty of combinations of words to say especially to this jerk. But instead, he just glared at the wall he was staring at as if it was the one mocking him.

Eren’s eyebrow twitched when the prince decided to start ordering him around. He thought about telling the prince just how dumb it was to have someone who hates him get his food. How easy it would be to accidentally spill something into his tea. But instead, he just turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him so hard it shook. 

Hopefully, this visit would be over soon enough, because he already wanted to slam his head into a wall. He told the kitchen staff what he needed, and his mood must have shown on his face by the way they nodded and hurried to put together a tray for the prince. He carried it upstairs, he was a guard not a servant, what a joke. When he entered the room he still didn’t look at the prince again, he was irritated beyond imagining. 

He set the tray down next to his bed none too gently before returning to stare at the wall. Maybe it’d only be one day. Maybe tomorrow he’d let him go back to Mikasa as long as he didn’t give in and react. That way the prince would get bored of it and find someone else to torture. 

The prince watched intently as Eren set down the tray and returned to standing and staring at the wall. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Nope. Come here.” Of course, Eren wasn’t going to be allowed to just stand there. “Kneel down. You’re going to hold the tray for me until I’m done.” He smiled politely though it was clear he was faking it. “I hope you find the stone floors comfortable.” The task was simple, yet annoying and embarrassing. Eren was going to act as a table for most likely the better part of an hour.

Eren blinked, the absolute audacity of this man was astounding. First of all, it was one thing to be talked to the way one talked to a dog or a small child, Eren would love to tell the prince just what he thought of those ah ah ahs. Not only that but then to be told to kneel just so he could hold a tray! There was a perfectly good little table next to the prince already that he’d set the tray on, but there was no use in pointing that out, that wasn’t the point. And the sooner he got this over with the better. He’d just hope this guy would find someone more interesting to pick on. And hopefully, he’d never marry Mikasa, he was horrible. 

He shifted his belt so his sheathed sword wouldn’t bump into his leg and walked over and grabbed the tray, what a joke. If this was their future King then they were doomed. He knelt unceremoniously, depending on how long this waste of time went on his knees would surely ache tomorrow and his hips would be stiff but he wouldn’t give the prince the satisfaction of complaining. He’d just think of something worse, like his time as a soldier, face down in the dirt, blood on his tongue getting kicked and beaten. That had actually hurt, so this discomfort, it was nothing right? He could bear through it. He glared at a little patch of blanket, staring at the wrinkles in the fabric. Curse this prince! And curse his guard!

“Good boy.” Jean laughed and grabbed the teacup from the tray and took a small sip before setting it back down. The prince and his guard went on to talk casually about random topics without so much as acknowledging Eren. He was just a table after all. Jean would be crazy to speak to an inanimate object. He took his sweet ass time sipping his tea and munching on the cookies. He even took the small pot and refilled his cup. He was going to make Eren sit there as long as he could. Every so often he would quickly glance down at the guard to see if he was showing any signs of being uncomfortable or in pain. 

Good boy?? Good boy. What was he a dog? A donkey? This sick freak, if this is how he got off on treating guards he could only dare to imagine how he treated his women. Hopefully, he’d drop dead from some mysterious disease and Eren wouldn’t have to worry about him mistreating Mikasa like this or humiliating her. Eren felt his ears and face burn with anger, if he was going to be talked to like a dog he could bite like one too. And he had half a mind to take off a finger or two next time this son of bitch reached for a cookie. 

But this was for Mikasa, so he needed to stay as calm as possible, which meant just calm enough to not have a violent outburst. He glared at those wrinkles in fabric, studying the way the pattern bent over the wrinkles. He focused as if he was going to have to draw it down later or memorize it like a test. He wasn’t listening to them either, those two bastards could have a delightful chat. For all he was concerned they were both disgusting sadists. He’d focus instead on listening to the wind outside the castle, screeching around the stone walls and vanishing off somewhere. Maybe tomorrow he’d be back by Mikasa’s side.

With most of the cookies finished, with the help of Reiner, and only a bit of tea remaining, Jean reached out and without even an attempt to be subtle, he knocked the train and the contents all over Eren and the floor. Eren flinched when suddenly hot tea splashed onto his face, but luckily it had been a while and it wasn’t scolding.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” He said with the fakest sympathy before laughing. Even Reiner had to laugh. “I guess your next task is to clean up the mess you made.” He smirked. Jean was rarely an asshole, and when he was, he was never this bad. Eren just happened to bring out the worst in him, and the lingering pain in his mostly numb face didn’t make him feel like being much kinder. 

Eren bit back a snarl as he heard the both of them laughing, and tea dropped off of his uniform and plopped onto the stone floor. That was definitely going to stain. He set his jaw tightly, his eyes closed as he gathered every last ounce of self-control he could find. He’d held the tray just like this asshole asked, so why did he feel the need to send his own shit to the floor to be shattered? Eren ought to take the tea tray and smack him over his stupid head for this, and the guard. Fuck them both. It felt like years ago, his first year of being a soldier, young and small, getting kicked around just for fun and getting kicked around even worse for fighting back. “You’ll have to make sure you reimburse the Lady for my uniform,” It sounded like every word came out with strain as he stood up, a bit of tea now much colder dripped down his arm and dropped from his fingertips. He pushed back some of his chocolate colored hair behind his ear. He stared off at a wall again, it was the only thing keeping him from choking somebody. 

“Where do I find a broom?” His voice was more flat than a toad that had been run over by a carriage three times over.

“Of course I will reimburse her. I’d do anything for Lady Mikasa.” That was for the most part true even if Jean said it with the sole intent of pissing Eren off some more. He did like Mikasa a lot and there were many things he would do for her. Since he ruined Eren’s uniform on purpose, he wouldn’t hesitate to pay for a new one or even more. It was fun watching Eren struggle to maintain composure. He could tell that he was already nearing his breaking point and it had only been what? An hour or so and Jean expected to continue this for a few days. Good thing Reiner was around to help keep Eren in line. 

“There’s a closet at the end of the hall with some cleaning supplies,” Reiner answered as Jean continued to smirk at the soiled guard.

Eren responded by shooting the blonde guard a glare. If only looks could kill. He marched off, thankful to have an excuse to get the fuck out of there, even if only for a few minutes. Or maybe he’d lie and say he got lost since the prince seemed to love calling him an idiot anyway. Once he was out in the hallway he breathed a sigh of both relief and frustration. He didn’t plan on walking fast that’s for sure. He listened as his boots echoed down the hallway. This prince was awful, if Mikasa married him... Eren paused in the hallway, looking down at his wet boots. If Mikasa married Prince Jean he’d resign as her close guard even if he wasn’t dismissed, he would do it.He’d just have to walk away from it all. 

Eren nodded to himself before arriving at the closet and grabbing what he’d need and he tried his best not to imagine all the ways he could kill someone with a mop. He arrived back in the prince’s quarters, slamming the door behind him and not looking at the prince or his nasty guard. I’d do anything for lady Mikasa, yeah right, what a sleaze bag.

“Stop slamming the door every time you leave and enter a room,” Jean instructed Eren. He doubted he would listen but oh well. Soon enough Eren would learn that it’s better just to listen to the prince’s directions. The sooner he learns that the sooner his punishment will come to an end.

Reiner and Jean continued their idle conversation from earlier. Periodically Jean would point out that Eren missed a spot. Sometimes there was an obvious mess that Eren hadn’t gotten to yet. Other times he pointed to a spot that was already spotless. The conversation ended up on the topic of Mikasa at some point and Jean spoke honestly. He didn’t comment on her beauty at all because that was an obvious fact that no one could deny. She was absolutely stunning. He talked about how intelligent she was, how charismatic, how funny she could be. He only said good things with the utmost respect towards her. Eren was obviously going to assume that he was lying but he was being completely truthful. 

Eren’s hands shook a bit as he finished up cleaning up after the Prince’s mess. And he’d be sure to slam the door even harder next time on purpose. He’d done everything the prince had told him to, why couldn’t he just be done already? He even let that idiot spill tea all over him and he didn’t lash out. And then he was talking about Mikasa, his best friend. He didn’t have to be in love with her to be pissed off. She deserved so much better and this guy was talking like he really planned on marrying her. It wasn’t fair, if Mikasa had been born a male she wouldn’t have to endure all this bullshit. He stood up and gathered all the cleaning supplies, his hand gripped tightly around the handle of the bucket of water.

“Can I put these away now?” Eren asked and it sounded like he was trying his best not to bite his own tongue from irritation.

“Yes you may. Next time you want to speak to me it would be wise that you address me by an appropriate title.” He added. Jean actually hated being called by formal titles. Within the walls of his own castle he was very informal, but all of this was an act for Eren. 

Jean continued on with his conversation as Eren left and he and Reiner were still politely discussing the Lady once Eren returned. 

“Things could be going so well between us but there’s a guard who’s delusionally in love with her and keeps fucking everything up.” Jean slowly turned to glare at Eren as he spoke. If the prince were actually to be in love with Mikasa and with full intent to marry her Eren would actually be causing a lot of problems.

Eren was back just in time to hear that. Did he really think he was in love with Mikasa?! What a joke! Eren slammed the door behind him, the sound loud enough to echo around the room. It was bad enough to imply some sort of thing like that- but then to call him delusional?! apparently the only person here lacking in mental capacity was the prince if he was so stupid as to think that was the nature of the relationship between him and Mikasa. Their friendship was much deeper than that- and Eren didn’t have time for romance anyway (or at least that’s what he always told himself). 

When he saw the prince turning to glare at him he decided to glare right back before rolling his eyes, a look on his face to say without speaking, you’re a fucking idiot. He folded his hands behind his back and avoided looking down at his uncomfortably wet and stained uniform.

Jean paused for a moment to see if Eren would say anything but when he was met with silence, he returned his attention to Reiner. “Imagine how sad it must be to be in love with someone as beautiful and smart and all around perfect as Lady Mikasa only to be thought of as a brother figure. Could you imagine?” 

“That person must live a sad life,” Reiner answered.

“They’re probably going to live out the rest of their life alone.” Jean continued. “And then to watch the women you’re in love with meet all these incredible men she could pick from and you’re not even a consideration, even after everything you’ve been through together. Damn. I would hate to be that guy.” Now he was just being blatantly harsh with his words.

Eren wasn’t in love with Mikasa, he knew he wasn’t, if he’d ever been in love before it wasn’t with the right type of person. That’s why he was such a good damn guard, he didn’t watch her when she walked, his fingers didn’t linger when she needed help with her hair or a button on her dress. She deserved someone who was a good guard and a good husband, that didn’t mean her guard should be her husband. She deserved both and Eren knew he couldn’t exactly give her what she needed. Well he could try but there was no need. That wasn’t what pissed him off, but being called pathetic, and delusional and told he’d live out his life alone. It didn’t matter what Jean said- they were close! They were best friends and surely Mikasa didn’t think less of him just because they were from different backgrounds.

This wasn’t an ordinary punishment, this idiot Prince was just trying to abuse him again and again! He wanted to scream and shout, that just because he wanted to protect the Lady from being taken advantage of it didn’t mean he was in love with her! It meant he cared about her! If he didn’t care about her he wouldn’t be standing here taking this shit from a bruised up toad of a prince! One foot began to tap impatiently, needing a physical outlet of some kind if he wouldn’t scream or choke the prince to death. He closed his eyes, trying not to do anything Mikasa would deem stupid. He wished she was here or Armin. Then at least he wouldn’t be doing this alone. The guard called Reiner now was sealed in Eren’s mind as a worthless boot licker, he might be just as cruel as the prince or maybe he liked it, maybe he liked being pushed around when Eren wasn’t here. Either way, Eren lost any tiny ounce of respect he had for the fellow guard, he hoped that one day his superiors would turn against him and give him the same treatment. Then he’d see how they really felt about common folk like guards. His loyalty was misplaced in such disgusting people.

“Stop tapping your foot. It’s annoying, just like you.” Jean said calmly as if he hadn’t just brutally insulted Eren right in front of him repeatedly.

Eren turned and glared at Jean, “Is there anything else you need? A diaper change perhaps? Or maybe your food chewed for you? Or can I be dismissed? I’ve done nothing but listen to your every wretched request all day, your highness.” 

Eren had never sounded quite so mean but he had absolutely had enough of this shit. And now that the prince had addressed him directly and continued to call him names the pit was bubbling over. He wasn’t trying to punish him! He was trying to get him to act up again on purpose. That’s the only reasonable explanation Eren could think of. He was just playing with his food before he ate it. Well Eren was done playing. He unfolded his hands and balled them back into fists as he stared back at the prince.

“This isn’t a job you get dismissed from. You’re my personal servant. All day. All night. It’s a punishment, not a job. Don’t think that you’re getting off that easily. All you did was hold a tray for a little while, big deal. Quit whining.” Jean really wasn’t holding back today. He didn’t even know how this all became an issue. It was Eren who started it all. 

“You’re a real bastard, you know that? You don’t want me to work as your servant, you just want something to kick around,” He huffed, crossing his arms. He was acting like Eren was complaining but he wasn’t the one throwing the trays onto people. 

All day? All night? Eren’s brow twitched, was he really going to have to stay here at night? What was he supposed to do, share Reiner’s guard’s quarters or sleep on the floor? Maybe Mikasa would decide to go home early and he’d escape.

“And you’re a real masochist because you just keep making this worse and worse for yourself.” Jean smiled. “If you would have just learned to hold your tongue in front of royalty you wouldn’t be in this mess. Simple as that.” 

Eren’s green eyes went wide with surprise and his face burned up all the way to his ears. Masochist?! First of all, it just felt like a dirty word, let alone to be called that! 

A small part of Jean felt a little bad. He never acted like this. If it were anyone else besides this asshole Eren, he wouldn’t be doing a punishment like this. Usually, he wasn’t the one to dole out punishments at all. It was always the king or queen who did that. Usually, it was something rather simple like working a day without pay or doing a tedious job though one that needed to be done.

“You’re the one who didn’t leave when I told you to! If you had just listened you wouldn’t have gotten your nose broken, so it seems like to me you’re just as bad!” Eren snapped back, obviously Jean was getting to him, his face flushed and his jaw set.

“Of course I’m at fault for looking after Mikasa when she deemed you unfit to be her guard for the day. You just had to take your anger out on me because the girl you want to be with would much rather spend time with me.” Jean smirked almost victoriously. He knew Eren was just going to go and tell Mikasa everything he had just said but honestly, he wasn’t worried. Mikasa wasn’t the love of his life or anything. He wasn’t going to be losing anything that important to him if Eren destroyed this arranged marriage. 

“You’re awful at hiding your jealousy, Eren. Are you always like this? Because if you are, I’m surprised Mikasa hasn’t let you go and found someone better.” Jean remarked with an air of casual smugness about him. 

“You’re really fucking stupid you know that? Just because I care about Mikasa doesn’t mean that!” Eren’s voice was getting louder and more frustrated by the word. “But maybe that’s all you can think of because that’s all you see her for! Mikasa is like my sister- I would die for her any day!” Eren shouted.

“If you hadn’t been acting so scandalously I wouldn’t have even had to step in! You pig!” He had given up trying to be polite. He’d had enough of this guy berating him all day. “You’re just so simple-minded!”

Just to rile Eren up more, Jean stopped reacting. “Mikasa is a grown woman and can make decisions on her own. I offered to help with a few buttons on her dress and she said yes. If I really wanted to get in bed with her, which I don’t, I would not be making advances like that.” He explained calmly. 

There were a few women Jean had slept with but because of his affinity for other men, he didn’t actively seek it out. The women he had slept with he did because that’s what they wanted. Everyone wanted to say they slept with the prince. Even if the women wanted to spread rumors, who would believe them? And besides Jean had his needs like anyone else, sometimes a night in the sheets with someone was what he needed for some relief. 

“I don’t believe you,” Eren huffed, his face was still burning and he just wanted to run a mile and stuff his face into a pillow. He wanted to leave so bad, he was so uncomfortable he felt like he could just crawl out of his own skin. He knew Mikasa was so beautiful, not only was she stunning in her own right but she was a sort of rare beauty because of her lineage. Eren had heard more than many a time as they rode through town or walked through a shop as men gushed about her unique beauty. He didn’t believe Jean, why should he? He’d proven himself to be nothing but a nasty bastard. He stared back at the wall again, glaring. 

“And it’s your word against mine so best of luck to you.” Jean chuckled. He held all the power in this situation and he was most definitely abusing it. Then he had the audacity to say, “Go get changed out of that disgusting uniform of yours and return quickly. It’s time to start getting ready for dinner.” 

Eren frowned “You’re the one who soiled it you idiot,” Eren huffed before marching to the door he had half the mind to just not return. But he did plan on taking his time getting changed. He returned to his little room next to Mikasa’s and started undoing his boots before working on peeling the damp layers of clothing off of himself. He was only reminded of how much he’d like to knock the prince’s teeth in by how sticky and uncomfortable the situation was, but his skin was glad to be free of it. He fastened the buttons of a fresh pair of trousers and paused for a moment wishing that he’d hear Mikasa recognize that he was back and call for him. Tell him that this whole thing was over. It didn’t happen. Eren huffed and pulled a fresh shirt over his key necklace and bare chest with a heavy sigh before finishing getting the rest of his uniform on and strapping his sword back onto his belt. 

He returned back to the prince’s quarters, was he going to have to escort him to dinner? No doubt he’d have some nasty little comment about how Eren was too stupid or too ugly to go to dinner with them or what have you.


	7. A Shared Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and the prince have an encounter that is entirely too close for comfort before Eren overhears something that could change both their lives permanently.

When Eren arrived back at the prince’s chambers to find the prince was out of his bed and had changed into trousers and undershirt and now stood in front of a large mirror that was the height of a man. 

“Come here.” He motioned at Eren with a finger to come to where Jean was standing in front of a large set of mirrors. “Dress me in that shirt there.” He commanded. Eren looked and saw an outfit laid out for the prince, he felt one of his eyes twitch. 

Eren raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose. “You can’t dress yourself?” He asked, glancing at the shirt the prince had chosen and laid out for himself. This was so ridiculous, he didn’t want to get that close to the prince unless he was taking his teeth out. 

“Get dressed yourself, surely you don’t want a peasant touching you,” Eren crossed his arms.

“If you want this little game we’re playing to be finished sooner, you’ll act as a good servant and follow directions.” That’s how this game was going to work. This was only going to come to an end if Eren learned how to follow directions and keep his mouth shut or if Jean got bored. 

“Maybe you’re just so much of a masochist that you’re actually enjoying this and want it to continue.” He teased just to get further under Eren’s skin.

Eren felt his face blush again, he huffed in loud disgust, he didn’t like that word, it was really scandalous. 

“Whatever, you’re the one who wants a man to dress you instead of a chambermaid,” Eren snorted as he picked up the shirt none too gently. He hesitated as he glanced back at the prince. This whole thing was too close for comfort. Eren decided he wouldn’t be gentle, he grabbed the prince’s arm and pulled it through the first sleeve following suit with the second. His face was still flushed. He heard stories of angry gods striking people down and leaving nothing but a pile of dust behind. If only that would happen now. He wouldn’t mind being cut down just to escape this. Eren yanked the front of his shirt over the undershirt. He rolled his eyes before grabbing the little buttons and quickly fastening them. If he pulled out a button or two he’d blame it on the prince for making him do this. He was far too close, see the prince’s chest rising and falling under his shirt with every breath and the little stitching of the hems.

Jean stayed rather still, letting Eren tug his arms around. He expected this so he wasn’t surprised. He was calm and relaxed, watching the two of them in the mirror. As Eren fastened the top buttons around his collar, Jean whispered quietly. “And you’re the one who’s blushing.” He smirked. 

Eren froze. The Prince was way too close to be whispering at him like this! He was just uncomfortable- that was all! He was way too fucking close, how could he not feel comfortable when he smell the Prince’s perfume on his neck. 

“You’d be too if some bastard was using you like a play toy,” He stepped back, his anger in his voice as he huffed out his words. He couldn’t tell which was more terrifying, if somehow this prince had sensed something was different about Eren and was mocking him for it, or if he was himself a bit different and picking on Eren. Either way, his heart was racing from anxiety. No, the prince thought he was in love with Mikasa; he was just trying to make him feel uncomfortable- that's all. 

“You can do the rest of the buttons yourself, I broke your nose not your fingers,” Eren huffed and grabbed at the chain around his neck that held the key he always wore. It was a nervous habit.

Jean couldn’t help but laugh at Eren’s reaction and he went on to finish doing up the buttons himself. “You’re so easily flustered, look at you.” He motioned at Eren with his hand and laughed again. Eren balled his hands at his sides and swallowed thickly. 

“I can’t believe just standing that close to me gets you all worked up. You’re disgusting,” Jean said in a low voice. Of course any implication of being a homosexual was heavily frowned upon and shamed. In more recent years the punishments for being caught had lessened slightly.Some managed to live under the radar and only faced the suspicions of their neighbors but not their wrath. Still, nothing would stop Jean from making jokes and Eren’s expense.

Eren’s eyes went wide, his mouth slightly agape before he clamped it shut. No one was supposed to even have an inkling, a shadow of a clue that he might be like that. 

Disgusting.

“I’m not worked up! I’m sick of working with you!” He huffed loudly, but the usual confidence, cocky boldness in his eyes was gone. He was upset, and while his voice had not yet betrayed him, his eyes had. He took another step away from Jean. “You’re the strange bastard making me do useless things all day just for kicks!” He continued, clearly on the defensive.

Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren when he noticed his lack of confidence in his eyes. He paused to study him. Was Eren...? Maybe...? No, he couldn’t be. Even if there was only a slim chance that Eren was gay, Jean stopped. He had a heart. The guard didn’t need to be bullied for something that was already a crime. 

Originally Jean planned to make Eren put his shoes on too, but instead, he took a seat on the small stool and put them on himself. “Clearly you are worked up. You’re raising your voice at me again.” He stated plainly.

“I’m just sick of you,” Eren huffed, relieved that the prince had relented a bit, but his heart was still racing in his chest. He was shaken, his voice was lacking its snappy attitude, he was staring off at a wall again but instead of glaring at the stonework he just looked distant. He didn’t even admit these things to himself, let alone to other people. The prince was just saying stuff, he didn’t know, he couldn’t know. Nobody knew. Eren didn’t make a comment about the prince hurrying up or anything he just went silent. It might just be the three of them, but being in the presence of the prince and his blonde guard suddenly felt like the entire kingdom was watching.  
Jean could tell that he definitely discovered something about Eren he definitely shouldn’t have and he didn’t even have to ask. He could easily use this to manipulate the guard but he wasn’t going to. Jean was sympathetic on this topic. 

The prince stood and straightened his clothes, smoothing out any wrinkles. He turned to Eren. “At dinner, you’ll stand against the wall silent, exactly as you’re used to. Got it?” It was simple enough. Eren would probably appreciate it. It was a chance for some peace and quiet and time without embarrassing tasks to do.

Eren didn’t turn his head but his eyes glanced over at the prince, he’d relented but that only made him more nervous. Because that meant he might be planning something. “You don’t have to tell me how to be a guard,” Eren huffed out quietly he felt his face flush again. He followed the prince out to dinner, keeping a few extra paces behind him. He wanted space from him clearly, besides Reiner was his actual guard, not Eren. At least he would get to see Lady Mikasa soon at dinner even if he couldn’t talk to her. The way Jean had been acting and this recent revelation made him want to patch things up with her even more. He needed his friend, someone who would have his back. 

When they arrived the Lady was already there, dressed beautifully for dinner and sitting rather elegantly as she waited. Eren felt a rush of relief, even if he couldn’t show it.

Jean greeted the lady kindly, as usual. He walked over and kissed her hand before taking his own seat. He shot one last glare at Eren then didn’t look at him for the rest of the meal. The conversation at the beginning was a little stiff and awkward which was to be expected after everything that had happened. Then it loosened up and started flowing effortlessly again. They were both laughing and making jokes, lightly and subtly teasing each other. Tonight they only had a glass of wine each so this wasn’t just happening because they were drunk. No, this was just them talking soberly. Part of Jean wondered how much this was pissing Eren off. The conversation continued long after dinner and dessert had been cleared. It was just so effortless and easy going that it felt like time wasn’t passing that quickly.

But for Eren watching Mikasa talk so happily and so freely with the prince after everything felt a bit like a betrayal. He felt more alone instead of having the company of friends. It felt like a stab in his chest as he stood there silent and stared at the wall, wouldn't be the first time someone stabbed him in the back. He watched as dinner and dessert wrapped up, hopefully, they could leave soon. And hopefully just maybe he'd get to sleep in his little quarters next to Mikasa's room and not bunk up with Reiner or something. He could be at least afforded that mercy right?

They made it up to Mikasa’s room, still talking the whole way. They slowly said their goodnights and Jean said to hell with it. He leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly, almost lingering a little before standing upright again. He knew if Mikasa didn’t want him to, she would have made it very clear. Instead, she gently grabbed Jean’s jaw and pulled him down to kiss his cheek in return. Again, they said goodnight and she disappeared into her room. Jean turned to Eren and didn’t even smirk. He didn’t need to. He knew it was more than enough to piss Eren off. Eren felt his stomach drop as he watched Mikasa and the prince exchange kisses on the cheek as they said their goodnights. His stomach felt cold and his mouth glued shut. Mikasa didn’t even bother telling him goodnight before she slipped into her chambers. She was really acting like he was the prince’s servant now. Eren didn’t understand. 

“Eren. Go fetch me a pot of tea and bring it to my chamber.” He instructed before walking off with Reiner in the direction of his bedroom.

When the prince said his name Eren snapped out of his thoughts a bit, blinking and looking up but saying nothing. He just turned on his heel to go fetch a pot of tea. He didn’t even comment on how Jean could have asked for that while they were already downstairs instead of making Eren go up and down again. He just started walking silently. Eren had the kitchen staff prepare the tea and he stood quietly off to the side of the kitchen. He saw a few cooks that looked to be around his age, maybe a few years younger. A girl with brunette hair tied behind her head and boy with his hair so closely cropped to his head that he must shave it. Normally Eren might enjoy the chance to make a bit of talk with people around his age but he had no energy left to fake a smile or talk. His body was fine but emotionally he felt exhausted. 

After the tray was prepared Eren made his way back up to the prince’s chambers. He could only hope this tray wouldn’t end up all over him. He started to hear voices as he drew closer and once again his heart started picking up it’s pace even before he could make out what was being said. He slowed his footsteps and walked more gingerly to be sure he wasn’t heard. For the first time in a long time, he was afraid, afraid of what Jean might say about him, especially to Mikasa. 

Reiner and Jean’s voices became clearer and Eren stopped entirely, going quiet while holding the tray. 

“Well, she’s great. She really is, but you know better than anyone that she’s not exactly what I want. Honestly, she is the best girl to walk through this door.” The prince’s voice was muffled by the walls but with a bit of strain Eren could make it out all the same. They were talking about Mikasa? Eren immediately felt himself get a bit defensive, lest they say something unbecoming of his charge. And besides who could be a better match than Lady Mikasa. The prince probably just had bad taste.

“I don’t know what I want yet. I want to be able to be with whoever I want. I’m sick of all these rules. Why does it matter if I want to be with another man?” Prince Jean huffed a little, frustrated about the topic like usual. Reiner must not be surprised, he certainly didn’t sound it. Eren on the other hand almost forgot to breathe. His green eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hand for a moment, staring at the tray in his arm. “But because I can’t do that, Mikasa is the next best thing, and I mean that as a compliment.”

Why does it matter if I want to be with another man?

The prince- the prince after all that talk- after calling Eren disgusting was he supposed to think that- that he was like that too? And the guard knew?! Perhaps they were involved? He was shocked, but he also felt another bubble of anger rising in his chest. And he had called Eren disgusting and made him feel that shame while he was probably sleeping with his guard!

Eren listened as Reiner assured Jean that things would work out and maybe he could fall for Mikasa after all, maybe she was the one, and in hopes of Jean getting what’s best for him.

Eren arrived again a few minutes later with the tray of hot tea that the prince had requested. He entered the chambers quietly, and unlike earlier he wasn’t slamming doors behind him. He was too busy thinking about everything that had happened, he was nervous about all of it, and overhearing the prince had his head spinning. Should he say something? Or pretend he didn’t hear? What about Mikasa? Should he use this to get away from the prince? A sort of blackmail, surely Jean would do the same to him. He set the tray down on the bedside table, really hoping he wouldn’t be the bedside table again before glancing at the prince quietly. He was hoping to be dismissed.

“I’m glad you learned how to close a door without slamming it finally.” He said once Eren set the tray down. Unlike earlier, he added a thank you. Jean was tired and very much not looking forward to talking to his parents and explaining why his face was bruised and he now had a broken nose. He would just lie and say he tripped going up the stairs or something of that sort. “You can go to bed now, but I want you back here first thing in the morning.” Jean wasn’t an asshole, so spending all day making Eren’s life a living hell was tiring. He was ready to sleep and he didn’t need Eren standing here watching over him. The punishment wasn’t over but it could wait until tomorrow.

Eren resisted the urge to let out a loud sigh of relief. Thank goodness, at least he could sleep in his own little quarters. He needed some time alone, he wanted to rest and try and sort out his own thoughts. He glanced at the prince for a moment, he felt his stomach turn in an uncomfortable knot. Should he say something? 

He swallowed and just nodded, unable to find the words that usually came so easy to him. Something was really on his mind. He left without saying anything or stealing another glance at the prince and he even closed the door quietly behind him. 

He returned to his quarters and got changed into his sleeping trousers and climbed into his cot. He felt emotionally exhausted so he thought he'd fall asleep quickly but instead, he found himself tossing and turning before sitting up in his cot to stare out the little window in his quarters. He leaned against the stone wall, his shoulder pressed against the cool glass of the window. Disgusting. The prince's words were still ringing in his head, the whispering at him so smugly as if he'd just been able to read Eren's deepest secret like it was written across his face. Why had he done that? Eren sighed, this trip couldn't get worse. He felt his face heating up again and fiddled with the key that hung around his bare chest. It felt like a long time until he finally laid down and fell asleep, maybe gripping his pillow a little more tightly than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	8. A Shift in the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince has a challenging conversation

When morning arrived Eren woke up just as early as he would if he was working for Mikasa, washing up right away in the servant washrooms. He combed back his wet hair and dried himself off before quickly dressing himself in his uniform and eating a quick healthy breakfast. But instead of heading up to Mikasa's quarters, he went to the prince's. He stood outside the door waiting to hear if he had awoken.

Jean got ready on his own. He didn’t subject Eren to any more torture for the meantime, though it wouldn’t last long. As soon as he was ready to get Mikasa and have breakfast with her, he exited his room to find Eren waiting like he was instructed.

“Today you will be polishing all of my boots along with all of the guards’.” He skipped the pleasantries and got right down to it. Eren’s punishment was still going on. “I’ll get someone to get you all of the supplies you need. That should keep you occupied for the better part of the morning. Do a good job so I don’t have to make you do it again.” He smiled and left down the hall towards Mikasa’s chambers.

Eren glanced at Jean, those green eyes flicking up at him. His expression was one of deep distrust. This guy really had no idea? He even had the gall to smile at him. He’d worry about him being too eager to go to Mikasa’s chambers if he hadn’t overheard that hushed conversation. A prince really should be more careful about what he says. Eren didn’t even nod as he was given orders he just watched the prince walk away. He could only think that he must be an arrogant fool, he had no idea...

Eren got to work silently, not even hardly speaking to the other staff of the castle, his mind was too busy turning. Though the thought of putting oil into all the prince’s shoes as to give him a nasty surprise did cross his mind, he didn’t act on it. He was going to be careful for now, but he was going to get back at him for this, today would be the last day of these ridiculous tasks. A soldier polishing boots! What a joke. He finished his task after a few hours, stains of oil littering his hands up to his forearms, his uniform sleeves rolled up carefully. The idiot prince had already cost him one uniform. 

He was wiping his hands on a rag sitting with his legs stretched out across the stone floor when he heard the doorknob. Would it be one of the staff? But it was about midday so maybe it would be the prince. Eren raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was indeed his highness. He scowled quietly. 

“I’ve never known anybody to need so many damn pairs of shoes,” He scoffed.

He rolled his eyes at the guards comment as he walked through the door. “Maybe that’s because you’ve never known anyone who could afford so many pairs of shoes.” He said simply. “Are you done yet? You’re going to be polishing all the silver for the rest of the day.” He instructed. He was happy to find that Eren was being much more obedient so far today.

“I’ve also never met anyone whose shoes smelt so terribly,” leave it to this man to make comments like that while plenty of his own people walked around with no shoes at all. Eren stood up swiftly still holding the soaked rag in his hand, the other hung loosely at his side. He didn’t want to soil his trousers. The prince was way too smug. He ought to be more careful.   
“I think that’s something your usual staff can attend to, your highness,” His voice was becoming less irritated and more venomous. “I think you’ll be wanting to dismiss me to return to Lady Mikasa now,” He said, obviously there was more behind his words, something he wasn’t saying. He glared at the prince, he had no right to be looking so happy. 

Disgusting.

Eren bit his lip, what a hypocrite. He’d dared to say such things about Eren while...

The venomous tone did nothing to dissuade Jean. He pretty much just ignored it. It was just Eren being a brat like usual.

“No. Not yet. Your little punishment is far from over.” He chuckled softly. To think, Jean actually believed that Eren was finally learning to obey orders without snarky remarks or snide comments. Boy was he wrong. “Get downstairs and get to work. Maybe you’ll be done by the time dinner rolls around. You best do a good job. Mikasa is dining with the King and Queen again tonight.”

“Then you’d better inform your staff that you want everything in top condition. And that’s Lady Mikasa to you,” He corrected, hearing that little chuckle from Jean was just enough to confirm to Eren that he had no idea that Eren knew. 

“You really are a fool aren’t you? And a hypocrite as well,” Eren took a step towards the prince, his body language was threatening. 

“I have something I need to ask you, your highness,” He was blatantly ignoring the prince's orders now. And the part of him that was trained to be a warrior was showing through, he looked intensely at the prince like a wolf cornering a rabbit.

Jean stood his ground. Yes, he felt threatened by Eren but he would never give in that easily. Hell, he had already broken his nose standing up against Eren. What’s the worst that could happen this time. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” He sounded annoyed more than anything. Eren was so annoying. Why couldn’t he just learn to give the prince the respect he deserved already? What was so hard about that?

“I’m talking about why you would have the nerve to keep playing this game and accusing me of such things!” Eren lowered his voice down quite noticeably before he continued. 

“When you yourself are so bold as to confess to being a homosexual,” He didn’t break his strick glare at Jean.

“You’ve had no right to talk to me that way! You disgusting hypocrite,” Eren scolded, he was keeping his voice down but his ears were flushed from emotion. His throat felt thick and sticky, he’d been worked up and upset about this all last night and this idiot was prancing around carelessly!  
Jean’s heart dropped when he was called out. His stomach started doing flips. He was scared. Nervous. But his expression didn’t change. How the fuck did Eren know that? What the hell? If Eren started telling people, of course, Jean could just deny it. Everyone in the castle knew Eren hated the prince by now so it wouldn’t be hard to believe that the guard was just lying in an attempt to incriminate Jean. It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal if it wasn’t actually the truth.

“What the fuck are you talking about? How dare you accuse me of such things?!” He sounded outraged but his voice did waver slightly. Shit. Hopefully, it went unnoticed.

“Don’t try to lie! I heard you! You said it yourself of your own accord! You’re the one who went accusing me and smearing me in front of your guard!” Eren’s cheeks flushed red. 

“You said yourself; you wanted to be with a man whilst talking to your close guard!” Eren didn’t relent, he’d been accused and it had torn his guts apart yesterday, he’d spent most of the night staring out of the window, tears slipping down his face fighting with his emotions. And then for this man to be himself what he accused Eren of! Not only that but he said it in front of someone else, what if that guard had told Lady Mikasa?! 

“I heard you last night after dinner, you’re lucky I’ve waited until now!” Eren huffed.

The color was drained from Jean’s face. He was caught. Someone who he really didn’t trust knew his one and only secret. Again, Jean would just deny it and have everyone believe him if Eren did try spreading the news but it was still absolutely petrifying knowing that the truth could come out.

“Eren please keep your voice down...” Jean’s voice was soft, gaze averted to the ground. He hoped Eren would listen to his request just this once. Jean felt shame. He had berated Eren for the exact same thing the day before and even tease him for it, made a fool of him to Reiner, and now that the tables had turned, already Jean couldn’t take it.

Eren paused before letting out a deep exhale of breath. He watched as the prince suddenly looked defeated, he was even looking at the floor. He must feel how Eren had felt, wanting to crawl out of his own skin and escape. Eren went quiet, he had no intention of actually outing the prince, but he did plan on confronting him about this, at least in private. And he had no intention of doing anymore stupid humiliating tasks for him. 

“You humiliated me in front of your guard,” Eren’s voice was quiet but it was still angry and something else... it was hurt. “You called me foul things, I have no intention of being your servant any longer, dismiss me so I can return to Lady Mikasa and perhaps I will not tell her,” He swallowed. Frankly, he’d be happy to never talk about this ever again. His heart was pounding, this whole thing was upsetting, but the fact that the prince had said please and called him by his first name maybe meant he wasn’t just talking to a wall.

“I know I did.” He admitted it. It’s not like he could even try to deny it. The whole point of this was to humiliate Eren, but he didn’t know that a few small comments would have cut Eren that deep. He could hear the hurt in the guards voice. 

“Yes. Go. It’s over.” He immediately agreed. He would do almost anything to keep Eren’s mouth shut. Being a homosexual was punishable in some of the most severe of ways depending on who was caught and where. Jean was a prince, he wouldn’t be put to death and the castle would have to hush it up but it would be shameful and humiliating. Jean didn’t even want to think about how his parents would react, even if it was just a rumor. He kept his eyes fixed on the ground as possible outcomes kept running through his head.

For some reason hearing the prince sound so defeated wasn’t as reassuring as Eren would have thought. He didn’t feel relieved or happy, he felt sick to his stomach and just as upset as he had felt the night before. He was itching to get out of there and when he heard the prince tell him to go he immediately began to head for the door. He probably could have asked for a lot more from the prince to buy his silence, but he didn’t. He just wanted to go back to Lady Mikasa. He paused before opening the door. 

“We’ll tell the lady we worked it out,” Eren’s voice was quiet. He wanted to ask Jean something else too, why had he whispered in his ear like that? Had he been propositioning him? Eren shook his head and opened the door, hurrying out without asking. The soiled rag he’d used to clean the prince’s many pairs of shoes sat abandoned on the stone floor. 

Eren walked swiftly down the halls as if there was a fire beneath his feet. He hurried into his little guard’s chamber and slammed the door behind him. He breathed loudly, not from physical exhaustion but from emotional stress. He hadn’t eaten since dawn and yet he didn’t bother to go to the kitchens. He flopped onto his cot, boots and all. He had some time before Lady Mikasa would be expected for dinner, some time to collect himself. Eren grabbed the pillow on his cot and buried his face in it, wishing he could hide in here forever.

Once the prince was alone, he let out a shaky sigh and started pacing back and forth across his room in an attempt to calm down. He felt clammy and could feel his hands shaking slightly. Usually he was good under pressure but this was completely different. He needed to calm down soon enough. He needed to get back to Mikasa, but he felt sick to his stomach right now. 

Was Eren actually going to keep it to himself? Or was he going to tell Mikasa everything he had overheard? Though Jean could say it was a lie all he wanted, Mikasa would obviously believe her close guard and good friend. This could end terribly. 

It took almost twenty minutes for Jean to calm down enough that he could go on with his day without being questioned. What if Eren already told Mikasa? No, the guard said he would tell her that they worked out their differences. Jean needed to believe that Eren was telling the truth just this once. Holding on to that small strand of hope, Jean made his way to the library to spend the afternoon with Mikasa.

Eren had spent some time gathering his thoughts and getting cleaned up before returning to Mikasa’s side. The last thing he needed was to be careless and get oil everywhere. He found her in the library, her delicate form curled up on a large comfortable chair engrossed in her reading. It put Eren at ease to see that she didn’t seem angry with him when he returned, explaining the prince had dismissed him. 

He found himself sitting in the chair next to Mikasa’s, feeling like he could finally relax a bit. He’d picked out a book to try and read, but he was finding it difficult. There were so many words he’d never seen before, and Armin wasn’t here to read aloud with him, without making him feel stupid. So he ended up setting it down next to him, giving up and letting himself slouch into his chair a bit to rest. He looked up when he saw the prince arrive, he hadn’t been expecting him. But he said nothing and quickly looked away, suddenly the bookshelves were very interesting to stare at. 

“Oh Prince Jean,” Mikasa slipped a bookmark between the pages she was on and gently closed her book. “Did you come to join me? Or perhaps there was something you wanted to do?” She asked, regarding him in the same way as she always had. She had no idea.

It was extremely relieving to hear Mikasa address Jean the way she always had. Eren must have kept his mouth shut, thank god. Jean was still very much on edge but it helped him relax at little. He briefly glanced at Eren to see that he wasn’t even looking in his direction. 

“It looks as if a storm might be rolling in, it’s probably best we stay inside. I’m happy to spend time reading with you. I know how much you enjoy it.” He smiled kindly. It only took a second of glancing at the shelves for Jean to pull out a book that he would enjoy reading this afternoon. He then claimed a seat across from Mikasa. Maybe it was best if they just sat together quietly for a while. It would give Jean some more time to relax after what just happened. He hated this. Eren had almost all the power now.

Mikasa nodded and watched as the prince found himself something to read. She wouldn’t mind sitting in and reading while listening to the storm, she couldn’t help but watch him as he returned to sit across from her. Though they both had admitted that they weren’t exactly looking forward to being married she still wanted this arrangement to work out. His parents were home and they would probably make a decision on wether or not they would pursue arrangements with her family. She wondered what he would say about her to his family when she wasn’t there. Would he be in favor of moving forward with this despite everything that had happened? Mikasa blushed as she opened her book again. He hadn’t tried to kiss her on the lips or anything but yet he was still choosing to spend his free time with her. She glanced over at Eren who was tapping his fingers against his thigh and opening his book witch his other hand. 

“I don’t mind staying in and listening to the rain, a good book and good company is always enough to make an afternoon,” She smiled. She thought about offering to share her chair with him but that might be too much.

Eren was opening up the book he’d picked out earlier, it was too difficult for him to read but the prince didn’t know that. He just needed an excuse to not look at anyone, he felt his face flush a bit as stared at the pages, some of his brown hair fell over his face.  
“I know that my visit will be coming to a close soon, but perhaps if your family felt so inclined and arrangements went well we could dance before I returned home,” She said, it was a normal part of courtship and yet they still hadn’t danced together yet, it’s not like they needed a fancy ball or anything. But it would be a good indication of how things were going since Mikasa felt like she never knew. He probably wouldn’t want anything crowded or fancy anyway, his face was still bruised, in particular his nose.

Eren stared at the pages of the book even harder as if he was boring a hole into them with his gaze. He tugged at the collar of his uniform as if he needed air but still he didn’t look up at either Mikasa or Prince Jean. His eyes flicked up a bit and he glanced at the prince from the corner of his eyes.

“That can be arranged,” Jean said simply, willing to please Mikasa’s request. It was a normal part of courtship but Jean was never eager about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like dancing, he didn’t like getting the woman’s hopes up, especially when he didn’t like her at all. Of course, Mikasa was different. “I’ll arrange to have a few people over tomorrow night for dinner and a dance.” It was simple enough. A couple of lords and ladies joining their friends, the royal family, for dinner and a dance. It would be quite nice. 

Jean wanted to ask Mikasa about where she stood with all of this. Did she actually want to get married? Was she even interested in the prince? Did she just want to get married to please her family? But Jean didn’t want to just ask so bluntly. He didn’t want to offend her or Eren. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off Eren again. 

“Can I ask you for your opinion?” He asked after a moment. “How are you feeling about all of this?” As much as Jean didn’t want to get into something he didn’t want, he also didn’t want Mikasa stuck with someone she didn’t want.

Mikasa smiled and nodded, she was glad that he was so open to her suggestion. It would be a good sign, and a dance with a prince was certainly something to write about. She paused when he suddenly shifted the topic. Eren raised an eyebrow and looked up at the two of them only for a moment before looking back at his book. 

“My opinion?” Mikasa paused, trying to find the right words, she pushed back a lock of her silky black hair behind her shoulder. She glanced at Eren for a moment before looking back at the Prince. 

“I know that you are not perhaps eager to get married, and of course it isn’t exactly something I am eager for either,” She spoke softly but politely. 

“However, I know that I will be married by the end of this year regardless,” She felt her cheeks blush rosy against her fair skin.

“And in my opinion of all my suitors, I have found you to be the most desirable, not just because of your status, though I do not know if you share that sentiment,” She said, she felt her heart fluttering in her chest at being so honest like this. If he turned around and said he didn’t feel the same way it would sting surely. Eren was looking up from his book now, but he wasn’t looking at Jean, he was looking at Mikasa. He swallowed, he might have ruined this all for her already, he hoped not. 

Jean was actually quite happy with that answer. “I agree. Marriage isn’t a priority at this point in my life though my parents believe it is. I understand that it’s even more important for you and your family.” 

“It’s hard to say if you are the best woman for me. It’s such a short amount of time to get to know someone. What I can say is that you are an incredible woman and I do enjoy my time with you.” He said honestly, hoping that Mikasa wouldn’t take offense to anything he said. 

“If we were to end up together, we won’t need to rush things. We can take time to get to know each other before jumping into things.” He smiled softly. He really hoped his words were reassuring to her.

Mikasa nodded “Yes it is a short time, but I am thankful for it, many young women don’t meet their husband until their wedding day,” She was immensely relieved at his response. It could have been so much worse, but his response was honest and kind. She would much prefer that than false declarations of undying love that he didn’t intend to follow up on. 

Eren’s shoulders relaxed, a tension he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. He leaned back in his chair, glad. Then he actually looked over at Jean, not a secret glance or glare. This was good, this could go smoothly. Even bruised nose and all. He wondered if it still hurt, though the prince probably had access to pain killers. A luxury Eren had never known. He glanced away. Eren looked up as he heard the first raindrops beginning to tap against the window of the library behind them. He’d like to eat something for dinner and fall asleep to the sound of rain but sitting in this comfortable armchair was good enough. He yawned but very quietly and leaned back in his chair.

“It’s hard to imagine what it would be like to be subjected to that.” Jean was royalty. He didn’t know many of the struggles others faced and especially not those of women. 

Jean caught Eren’s glance briefly but returned his focus to Mikasa. “I make no promises on what will happen but no matter what I hope it’s what’s best for you and your family.” 

The prince hadn’t made any decisions yet but... Mikasa did seem like the best choice. The only other women he would even possibly consider were married off by now. Marrying Mikasa wouldn’t be settling, per se. She was incredible. Beautiful. Smart. Intelligent.

Mikasa nodded “I wish the same for you as well of course,” She smiled at him genuinely. 

“I see you were right about the storm,” She said as the sound of raindrops became louder and more frequent. She glanced over at Eren who was still sitting upright but his eyes were closed. She had noticed he looked tired, perhaps he didn’t sleep well last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!


	9. The Prince’s Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Jean puts Mikasa on the spot while feeling the pressure of having his deepest secret in the hands of her close guard.

“It’s a good thing we weren’t sitting out in the garden,” Jean commented in reference to the rain picking up outside the library windows. 

“Yes it is a good thing,” Mikasa agreed before settling back into her book, out of the corner of her eye she saw Eren nodding off in his armchair, his head tilted to the side against the chair. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for quite a while as they read and enjoyed the sound of the rain. 

After a while, Jean broke the silence with a rather abrupt and uncalled for question. “You know, we could always just get married and the once endless search could be over.” He was more or less just thinking out loud. He looked up from his book to watch Mikasa’s reaction. 

“We both know it’s impossible to truly fall in love with someone in such a short time frame. It would be dumb to pass up an opportunity to be with someone who you’re at least friends with, agree?” Jean was almost positive that Mikasa would agree that they’re friends now, good ones at that. They got along well and enjoyed each other’s company. Even if they never fell in love, it would be much, much, better to be stuck with a friend by his side for the rest of his life.Mikasa blinked, feeling her eyes go wide and her heart seemed to stop in her chest as she looked up at him. 

“Well,” She was fumbling for her words and she closed her book a bit too quickly. “Well- of- of course, I would agree and- well my family would be honored if yours was to propose to mine for such an arrangement,” She was obviously caught off guard, her face was flushed pink and even her voice wasn’t as calm and practiced as it usually was. 

“I would much rather marry someone I get along with and someone who is about my age,” She hurried to agree with him. He was both of those things, her heart was pounding in her chest at the idea of him agreeing so suddenly. She was tempted to shake Eren awake right away so the two of them could talk about it.

“Sorry for putting you on the spot like that.” Jean chuckled quietly at Mikasa’s embarrassment. “I just mean that this could be better for the both of us. I’d rather not get stuck with someone I don’t want to be around and I’m assuming you don’t want to get stuck with some forty-year-old duke.” 

“I’m not trying to convince you to marry me. Getting married is the least of my concerns, but just like your parents, my parents are also getting impatient. Please don’t mistake this for a proposal. This is just me trying to get your opinion on the matter.”

Now he was suddenly backtracking again, Mikasa swore if she didn't know better she'd think this prince was trying to give her a heart attack. She chuckled along with him, obviously still embarrassed

"I don't need convincing, I would much rather wed someone I like than some old duke, if you were to propose to me, I would accept," She paused for a moment trying to lighten the mood, "even with the broken nose," She pushed back a bit of her hair and glanced at him shyly. He'd managed to knock her off her guard and that was something. Jean laughed softly at her joke. It did help to lighten the mood. With the pain killers and a good night's sleep the night before, the pain wasn’t nearly as noticeable. He almost forgot that his nose and under-eye area was bruised.

Mikasa looked over at Eren, lowering her voice, "You must have worn him out no? He never sleeps during the day..." She mused quietly as she watched the guard dozing, slumped in his armchair, the book in his lap forgotten.

“I had him clean and shine all my boots and shoes. Yesterday I had him do chores and little tasks for me.” He explained briefly. He wasn’t sure how much Eren had told her before he joined them. “But it’s over now. I had my fun.” He shrugged a little and glanced over at a sleeping Eren. The guard’s face was considerably more appealing when he was asleep. His handsome features weren’t distracted by a glare or a scowl. His chocolate brown locks fell over his forehead and his dark eyelashes lay against his cheekbones, a few sunspots decorated his skin there. He was regrettably handsome though Jean wouldn’t say that.

"Ah I see," Mikasa wondered if he was being entirely honest. It didn't sound like the type of thing that would wear Eren out. "Perhaps he didn't sleep well last night, he looked tired," She said softly. Maybe he was just stressed, or maybe he just needed a nap. Then something she hadn't thought about for a bit cropped up in her mind. It looked like she would be marrying the prince, and despite the joy this would bring her family, and the security it would bring her future to marry into the royal family she felt a pang in her heart. He'd no doubt be dismissed as her guard, breaking her husband's nose would make sure of that. 

"When you and your family make a decision please tell me as swiftly as possible, I will have to tell Eren," She frowned and looked over at the sleeping guard who was stirring at the sound of his name. He blinked and shook his head, bobbing up awake. He rubbed his eye and looked confused for a moment before regaining his composure. 

“Of course I will.” He agreed softly just as Eren was starting to wake up. He watched as the guard returned to reality in a daze. Usually he would make some snide comment but this time the prince kept his comments to himself.

"Lady? Do you call me?" He asked, looking at Mikasa, he felt his ears turn red. Had he really fallen asleep on the job? This was not his week, he was feeling awful. Mikasa smiled and shook her head. 

"No, no sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Mikasa reassured. After their little fight, Jean would have had him dismissed. Now Eren was the one with the power, if he wanted to stay as Mikasa’s close guard, he would be. Jean needed Eren to stay happy.

Eren wasn’t sure what he missed but Mikasa looked happy, her cheeks still pink, and for some reason the Prince was mocking him for passing out on the job. Strange, even considering. Maybe Jean thought he might still try to pull some shit? He really wouldn't, he just didn’t want to work with him anymore. He raised an eyebrow before stretching out his back and arms. 

“Sorry Lady, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Eren picked up the book in his lap and closed it carefully. He looked at Jean as he set the book down, almost like he was trying to test the waters. He couldn’t figure that guy out. He rubbed his neck before looking away, it was weird, he felt like he knew something he really shouldn’t. He tried not to think about it but he felt himself blushing again, this time he could just write it off as being embarrassed about falling asleep. He looked at Mikasa and smiled back, hopefully Reiner hadn’t told her anything embarrassing that he’d over heard the prince call him. Eren felt his stomach lurch.

Jean and Eren made eye contact briefly but the prince quickly focused on Mikasa.

“So the little dinner and dance we’ll be hosting tomorrow, what would you like? For dinner? How many people? We can make almost anything happen, even on short notice.” Jean wasn’t trying to flex his nobility and wealth, he wanted to make this enjoyable and special for Mikasa.

This day was going such better than she expected, she hadn’t been prepared for all these sudden good responses. No not good, fantastic. Her family would be so proud.

“Anything you decide is fine with me, really, you’ve already been so accommodating,” She felt very spoiled, is this what it would be like if they did get married? Well aside from the actual marriage aspect of it. 

Eren raised an eyebrow. A fancy dance huh? No doubt he’d double as Mikasa’s chaperone as well as her guard. 

“Eren you’ll be there right?” Mikasa suddenly turned to her guard. And Eren felt himself smile inside to see her so stress free. 

“Of course lady,” Eren answered dutifully. 

“Do you want to take the night off, we could arrange to have you meet a lady for the night as a date?” She offered and watched Eren shyly shake his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, he’d rather get drunk in the kitchens with the servants than dance with a woman for a night. But of course, he couldn’t just say that.

“No lady, I am content to be your close guard,” Eren offered a meek little smile as he adjusted his position in the armchair, picking up the book that had been forgotten when he’d dozed off.

Eren’s answer to Mikasa suggested reminded Jean of how offended and upset when he joked about him being a homosexual. Plus after how upset Eren still was during the confrontation only helped prove Jean’s assumption that Eren was also gay. Jean didn’t know what to do with the information. 

“If you change your mind, the offer is still available,” Jean added. He couldn’t just never speak to Eren again. “The party will be rather small, just a few families from the area. I’ll leave most of the planning to my mother, she excels at events like these. There will be lots of food and drinks for sure though I’ll have to make sure you pace yourself this time.” Jean chuckled, trying to make light of that night that Eren ruined.

Eren looked surprised, his brows raised under his chocolate bangs. Was he trying to kiss his ass because he thought he would blackmail him? He felt his ears burn, he didn’t know how to dance even if he wanted to. He’d end up trampling whatever poor unfortunate woman who got paired with him. 

“As I said, I will be happy to observe as a guard,” He reassured. He knew Mikasa was curious about him romantically, she’d asked him more than a few times if he had a woman in town. Eren always said he was simply too busy. 

“Oh please your highness, that was one night in private,” Mikasa laughed a bit, but felt her face burn a bit. “It would hardly be a lady-like impression to make,” She wished she could just forget that whole night. Thank goodness it was staying between them. Eren nodded along with her words as he leaned back in his armchair.

“I know you will conduct yourself in the most ladylike fashion, as you always do.” He chuckled. Unlike when he spoke to Eren, this wasn’t a threat. He wasn’t saying to ensure that Mikasa would act like a proper lady. No, he was just saying that he wasn’t worried about how she would conduct herself. 

“As you have realized, things around the castle are usually very casual with myself and the staff. Maybe you’ve noticed the difference of how everyone conducts themselves when it’s just me around versus when my parents are here. Don’t be surprised by how much more formal everything is tomorrow.” He gave a little warning. Everyone would be in their proper uniforms, using names and titles, no chit chat. It was a big and noticeable difference.

“Of course, as to be expected in the company of His and Her Majesty,” Mikasa nodded and glanced at Eren who gave a quiet little nod. Of course, it’d be more formal, everyone knew things were looking like Mikasa would be marrying the prince, no small feat. A very big deal even if it wasn’t announced yet. Just being his chosen date for a dance was a big enough deal to demand formalities. 

The rest of the day and evening went by normally, well as normally as they could. Eren managed to sleep better- the sound of the storm and rain helped to put him to sleep. The storm sounded different being up so high in a castle of stone. But he didn’t mind it. He knew his time here was coming to a close, he would return with Mikasa back to the Ackerman estate and it would be time for her to wed the prince he would surely be dismissed. It meant his time with Mikasa was also coming to an end, but at least she was getting what she deserved, she deserved to be happy. It would be selfish of him to think anything but that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I know it wasn't the most exciting but I hope it was alright all the same. I had to get it out of the way before the big event


	10. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball for the prince and his lady courtship commences.

The castle was alive in the morning of the ball as people rushed about preparing for the event. Eren spent longer than usual in the male servants’ washroom. Even though he was just a guard he would need to look more polished than usual. He shined up his boots and polished his belt buckle and made sure there were no noticeable creases in his uniform. Eren sat in Mikasa’s room in the afternoon as she finished getting ready. Everything needed to be perfect, every little button and detail. Eren finished buttoning up the back of her gown and made eye contact with her through the mirror she was looking in. 

“You look the part of a princess, every eye will be on you when you enter the room,” Eren smiled as he tucked a final strand of her loose black hair back into its bun. His own hair which was usually loose and tousled about his face was slicked back neatly. His cheekbones and heavy dark brows became much more visible as they framed his bright green eyes without hair falling in his face. He wore his usual uniform but with the addition of a cravat Mikasa had gotten for him. It felt a bit uncomfortable to be this formal, but Mikasa was happy.

“You flatter me, Eren, nothing’s official after all,” Mikasa said gently as she turned to look at her guard.

“Official or not, we all know it, and I’m sure you’ll impress everyone tonight,” Eren reassured her as he watched her get up. She must be feeling all sorts of things, nervous, excited. “Regardless you’ll get to say you attended a private royal ball, which is no small feat,” Eren added, just in case. 

“You’ll get to say the same thing, Eren,” Mikasa said pointedly and she watched as her guard just shrugged. 

“I’m not much for fancy events I guess,” Eren said, it was a gentle way of saying that being around a bunch of nobles that had more money than they knew what to do with was enough to make his stomach turn. “But you’re right, it will give me some interesting stories, I’m sure,” Eren added, not wanting to ruin Mikasa’s good mood.

“Both of our lives are going to change after this, won’t they?” Mikasa asked and Eren saw that her eyes were scanning him, reading him. 

“I’m sure that’s true,” Eren responded - doing his best to stay neutral. 

“The prince asked me about marrying him, while you were asleep, the other day while we were in the library,” Mikasa explained, swallowing quietly.

“I thought as much,” Eren admitted. Though right now his mind was spinning. He had heard the prince say out of his own mouth say that he didn’t want to get married. But now he was singing a different tune. Eren couldn’t help but wonder if Eren’s little confrontation had to do with it. Was the prince agreeing to marry Mikasa so that Eren would keep his mouth shut? 

“Whatever you chose, Mikasa, I will accept and support your decision,” Eren added. He knew what she was really asking about. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” Eren said, he could find a different position or even just go back to serving in the king’s military. Mikasa listened to him quietly for a few moments before nodding her head. 

“Thank you Eren, we’ll have to have a party before I get married,” She teased a little bit. The least they could do was have a goodbye party at her family’s estate right? 

“Sounds like fun,” Eren laughed back but he knew his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Well then, are you ready to make your appearance?” He asked, suddenly shifting the tone of the room. He watched as Mikasa nodded and smoothed out her dress though there were no wrinkles or creases to be smoothed out in the first place. 

Jean waited near his parents for Lady Mikasa to arrive with her close guard. He was more polished than usual and his outfit had been arranged to match the lady’s. The king and queen were happier than usual, even if their son had made a fool of himself by busting his nose a few days previous. They were more relaxed and talkative even in this formal setting and Jean had received more praise than usual. It was obvious they were glad that Jean had finally relented, that it seemed like he was finally going along with their plans to get him married. They must be relieved that they finally found a lady Jean seemed to accept. Of course Eren had derailed all Jean’s plans to brush this marriage aside like all the others. This week his future was being shaped more dramatically than he had ever expected. 

Jean looked up as Lady Mikasa entered with her arm interlocked with her close guard’s. She was even more stunning than usual, her hair was pulled up into elaborate buns and jewelry glinted on her skin, accenting her dress and natural looks. Her guard, despite not being decorated in finery managed to keep up with her, just on his natural looks. His uniform was his formal attire, his boots gleamed and the buckle of his belt winked in the light. He wore a cravat around his neck; someone must have gotten him to dress up his uniform a bit. His chocolate locks were slicked back neatly, showing off his eyes and face better than usual. Eren was striking this way, too bad he had a shit attitude and actions to go with it. Jean bowed as he took Mikasa’s arm instead of Eren, who just gave a curt little nod. 

The King and Queen made their way down the grand stairs that led into the ballroom. Their arms were interlocked and they made a grand entrance, as they always did. The queen waved politely and gave her polite little smile out, not too friendly, not too stern. 

Jean felt all eyes turn to him as he headed down the stairs with Mikasa next. Everyone wanted to see the prince’s date, especially since she would probably become their princess. To say that she turned heads was an understatement of course, and Jean wasn’t hideous by any means he was aware that he was far more plain in comparison. She was handling the pressure well, her arm didn’t tremble or waver as she walked down the stairs with him and she picked up on all the right social cues as she was introduced. 

Jean listened as the King announced the beginning of the little ball and he knew it was his cue to lead the first dance as the orchestra began the music. Jean was an elegant dancer, years of training and lessons would do that after all. His childhood had been full of lessons of all kinds, piano, languages, writing, reading, politics, swordsmanship, dancing, archery, history and mathematics. A leader was supposed to be educated and well rounded. Jean found that Mikasa was a good dancer as well, he could only imagine the same sort of dancing lessons in their past. 

Looking over her shoulder as they moved through the ballroom Jean caught a glimpse of Eren. He stood against the wall watching from the distance, standing stoically. Those green eyes caught Jean’s gaze and the two of them made eye contact over Mikasa’s shoulder. But Jean was surprised to see Eren’s expression held no malice. He was just watching the scene like any good guard would, for some reason Jean didn’t find it as satisfying as he thought he should. Maybe he was hoping Eren would give him a glare, at least it was more personal. Jean’s mind was quickly turned back to Mikasa as they continued dancing while other guests including his parents began to take part.

The evening was going well, Eren simply observed from the sidelines, Mikasa seemed to make quite the impression in front of all the guests. He stayed lingering like a shadow, always close by but never close enough to be a bother. Here and there he was offered a few snacks from the staff on silver pewter trays. Fancy little things that tasted wonderful even though Eren had no idea what they were. He watched as Mikasa danced with the Prince, the two of them moving so elegantly through the room. Eren had suspected of course that she did like the prince and not just because she was supposed to. And seeing her dance so relaxed confirmed that in his mind. He’d seen the lady dance before but never looking so natural and fluid. Eren smiled as the song ended and the orchestra got ready for the next song. 

Eren watched as the couple of the hour took a break from dancing to socialize and snack on some of the many delicacies being provided. Eren himself sipped lightly at a glance of wine as he grabbed a little sandwich off a tray that was offered to him by one of the staff. Sasha was her name, and Eren recognized her from the kitchens. But now she was dressed in a formal uniform to be offering out food to the guests. And while she was smiling and doing her best to be refined Eren did catch her sneaking snacks on several occasions. Of course, Eren didn’t care, in fact, it made him smile. He wasn’t the only low-class citizen here after all. 

Mikasa stepped aside to delicately pluck a snack off of one of the many offered trays. Eren watched closely over the room and something was wrong. Someone was moving a bit too fast but they were trying to look casual. Eren furrowed his brows, it could be that this person was just anxious but his gut told him otherwise. He looked towards the prince who was sipping from a goblet and laughing with someone as he reached for a square of cheese from a platter. He took a step off the wall, his hand hovering near the hilt of his sword, just in case. He was interested in Reiner, the close guard was hovering near the prince but he didn’t seem concerned at all. Was he not seeing what Eren was? Did he know that person perhaps and this was just their way of being?

The prince was standing near Mikasa when the person moved- fast. Years of survival and training as a soldier kicked in, and so did his legs. He moved fast, shouldering disgruntled nobles out of the way. Reiner wasn’t moving, why wasn’t he moving? Eren heard his sword sing as it was pulled from its sheath with one hand. This person, he was moving towards the prince, a glint of metal told Eren everything he needed to know as his free hand reached out in front of him and shoved. He felt the prince’s form give way, sending the lean flying into the ground, but he couldn’t stop to even look at him.   
Jean was completely oblivious to what was going on around him. His focus was mainly on Mikasa but also on other guests he was chatting with. He didn’t see what Eren and was seeing. One second Jean was enjoying a glass of wine, the next he was pushed roughly onto the stone floor. His shoulder stung and his wine glass had shattered, he looked up to glare at Eren what the hell did he think he was doing?! But when he did he felt all the wind leave his lungs at what he saw.

Eren raised his sword, turning to face the attacker but before he could bring his sword down he felt it. A sting Eren had never felt before. His green eyes looked down in time to see the knife being drawn out of his abdomen, now dark red with blood. Eren felt a searing pain like fire or ice and the urge to vomit, his heart was racing as he swung for the attacker’s arm. He couldn’t focus on the pain...not now, the adrenaline pumping through his blood helped. He needed to survive, he felt his sword meet resistance, making contact with the attacker's arm. As he cut through the muscle and skin of the man’s arm Eren watched as Reiner swooped in, his blade was a blur of silver as he slashed through the attackers throat, cleaving his jugular clearly in half. 

Eren stumbled back, he could hear screaming and the sounds of people running. Reiner somewhere in the corner of his eye was scooping the prince up and hurrying him off and out of the way if more danger was present. He heard Mikasa’s voice ring out through the crowd saying his name. But he couldn’t respond, he couldn’t find his voice, save for the pained groans from his throat. He felt his back hit something, a table maybe? His hand pressed to his stomach was hot with blood. He barely felt his knees hit the ground or see the staff running towards him, their hands trying to stop the bleeding. 

Was this how he was going to die? On a stone floor of the castle as nobles ran past? Well, it wasn’t the worst death a guard could ask for, but there were so many things he needed to do! Things he hadn’t said- he couldn’t die yet- not alone without Mikasa or Armin! He had things to tell them! Things to see! Eren watched as the faces hovering above him seemed to get blurrier he didn’t feel the tear slipping down his cheek. At least Mikasa was ok, and the prince was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Hopefully, it captured the suspense and energy I wanted it to. It's shorter but I didn't want to war it down with too many details that weren't important. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	11. The Lady's Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the assassination attempt, Lady Mikasa and Prince Jean try to make sense of what happened and try to find out the state of the guard who saved Jean.

Panic had swept through the castle, and over Mikasa, she’d watched Eren as she’d been pulled from the room as he sank down, blood seeping through his uniform. She’d tried to rush to his side but she was easily stopped by two royal guards and despite her protests, she was escorted away. She watched people panicking and yelling but it didn’t matter-how was Eren?! Was he alright!? An hour or so passed before things started to calm down as the guards in the castle took control of the situation. But Mikasa didn’t want to stay in her chambers any longer- she needed to see Eren! Was he with healers? Or was he already dead? Mikasa felt more and more tears gush down her face, her best friend. And they hadn’t even been getting along that well this week- and yet he’d still tried to save the prince.

Mikasa slumped against the door or her chambers, she knew she was locked in until it was deemed safe but she felt like a prisoner.

Jean found himself in a similar situation he paced about his chambers in an anxious whirlwind of energy. He was trying to get a grasp on what the hell was going on. Everything had been going smoothly. He was chatting and having a glass of wine when Eren shoved him to the floor, got stabbed protecting him, and Reiner killed the man. Reiner was also stressed, who wouldn’t be? But he was keeping his cool much better than Jean was. Of all the things that could have gone wrong tonight, the last thing he expected was an attempt on his life.

The prince was worried about Eren. Sure, he wasn’t fond of the guy but he didn’t want him dead. He knew how much the guard meant to Mikasa. He was surprised but ever thankful for the fact that the man who seemed to hate him might die protecting him. He’d done a better job of protecting him than his own close guard. Of course, Jean was also worried about Mikasa but Reiner reassured him that their guards were keeping her safe. Jean wanted to see her, and he wanted to know what was going on with Eren as well but for now his hands were tied. A prince was supposed to feel powerful and in control, but Jean felt far from any of that. He felt scared and confused, if Eren hadn’t stepped in he would probably be dead right now.

The night had been brutal, Mikasa had hardly slept, she’d mostly sat up in her bed and worried through the night. Morning came and she was quick to get out of bed and get dressed, of course all her clothes were beautiful but she had no time for glamor or jewelry today the bare minimum would do. When the castle guard protecting her door told her they could see Eren she nearly broke down and cried right then, surely he must be alive right? 

She gave the guard a bit of handful as he followed her while she hurried down the stairs, holding her dress so she wouldn’t trip and smash her face. Otherwise she might have a broken nose to match Jean’s, one that was actually from the staircase. She burst into the room where Eren was being kept and saw his form in a small bed, his brown hair stood out against the white pillow. His eyes were closed and he was tucked into the plain white sheets of the bed, next to him was a pile of his bloodied uniform that had been removed. His boots leaned against the bed and his golden key lay on a little bedside table next to him. She hurried over as the staff brought a chair for her, she was panting from rushing so far but she didn’t mind at all as she sat down beside Eren. He was breathing, he was alive.   
“He’s begun to stir a bit,” A staff member explained and Mikasa nodded. 

“Thank you,” Mikasa said as she sat down in a little chair a guard had brought for her so she could sit next to Eren. She took Eren’s hand, smoothing over his knuckles gently. 

“Mikasa?” The voice was quiet, exhausted sounding but definitely there. Mikasa looked away from his hand to see his green eyes looking at her half-lidded. His eyes were foggy and Mikasa wondered if he was really conscious, if he would remember this if he fell back asleep.

“Yes Eren it’s me,” She watched as the groggy guard blinked a few times as he woke up and started putting together what was going on. Mikasa wondered if they had given him sedatives or if he was just reacting to having such a severe wound. Mikasa looked up and saw the prince standing in the doorway of the healing ward. Jean walked over to Mikasa’s side. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and with his thumb he rubbed soothingly.

Mikasa looked up at the prince when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she swallowed thickly, she didn’t want to cry right now, especially since Eren was waking up. 

“That’s good, I thought I wasn’t going to see you again,” Eren’s voice was more quiet than usual, tired and weak. His body felt like it was heavier than stone, and pain throbbed through him with every heartbeat. But as he woke up he saw Mikasa sitting there, looking worried. He’d thought he might not wake up again, that the roof of the ballroom would be the last thing he saw. He gave her porcelain hand a squeeze in his own. He didn’t want her to worry but it was too late for that. She already looked like she was going to cry. Someone was standing next to her, a guard perhaps? Eren didn’t strain his neck to look up, he closed his eyes for a moment. 

It brought Jean relief to watch the prince wake up. As much as he didn’t like Eren, he didn’t want him dead. He had found a much larger appreciation for the guard. From keeping his biggest secret to saving him and almost dying in the process —well, Eren wasn’t out of the woods yet. His wound was severe. He may still die. There was also the risk of infection. For Mikasa sake, he was hoping for the best outcome. 

“Was he ok? The prince?” He asked as he held onto Mikasa’s hand.

“Yes, Eren, I’m okay,” Jean answered. “And there’s no way I can thank you enough for what you did for me. I’m grateful.” For once, there was no hint of sarcasm or other intentions in his voice. The prince was being completely honest.

After a few moments Eren blinked and opened his eyes, tilting his head to look up at the prince. Oh he should have known... he listened to what he had to say, he was tired enough to be more patient than usual. And maybe his tongue was looser than usual too, he was too out of it to care. 

“It’s alright,” Eren answered, he was glad that the prince was alright. He didn’t want to die and have the prince be wounded or killed despite his efforts. Eren reached hand down and touched the blankets near his side where the pain was radiating from. He was curious to get under his sheets to try and see just how big the wound was, but part of him was too scared to find out. Maybe Prince Jean was only being nice to him because he was going to die. 

“I’m a guard anyway,” Eren spoke quietly, resting his hand on the painful side. “What did they say? Am I dying?”

Jean would have let Mikasa explain the situation, but she was so upset and explaining the severity of things would most likely only make her more upset. So the prince took it upon himself to explain what the doctors had told him. 

“You’re not dying. The doctors worked tirelessly to mend your wound. There was a lot of damage done by the blade, but they managed to mend everything neatly. Your biggest worry is infection, but it shouldn’t be an issue. I know that extending your stay here is that last thing you would want, but you’re unfit for travel and you will be for the next few weeks. You need rest and monitoring by the doctors. Mikasa still needs to go back to her home and be safe with her family after last night's incident. She’ll be sent home with my guards and you will return to her when you’re healthy again.” Jean explained simply.

Eren looked at the prince and listened quietly. A few weeks Huh? That was a long time to stay in a castle alone without Mikasa or the others from the Ackerman party. As much as he wanted to protest the pain in his and the memory of being stabbed reminded him that there was no way he’d be climbing onto a horse anytime soon. “Alright then,” He said quietly.

Eren felt Mikasa’s hand on his tighten and looked over to see her wiping her eyes with her free hand.

“Eren I’m so sorry,” Mikasa’s voice was trembling. Eren blinked, he knew they hadn’t been getting along that well but still. Their friendship was going to be fine. 

“He-hey- don’t be sorry, I’m going to be fine,” Eren put on a smile and squeezed Mikasa’s hand back. He put on a grin, the last thing she needed to worry about was him. 

“I mean I can’t exactly go around getting infected even if I wanted to,” Eren shifted a bit so he could reach out and pull the Lady in for a sort of half hug. He was trying not to move his torso but even so the movement sent a pang of pain through him. The two held each other for a few long moments as Mikasa nodded and gathered herself before standing up and turning to Jean. 

Eren felt himself falling asleep again even as he tried to watch the scene. His eyelids were too heavy and he ended up losing consciousness again before he could watch their goodbyes. 

“I should be leaving soon, the carriages might be waiting for me by now,” She took Jean’s hands in her own. “Please take care of my guard in my absence, I’m sure your staff will do their best,” She looked up at the prince and swallowed.

Jean was respectful and patient, giving Mikasa and Eren all the time they needed to say their goodbyes. When Mikasa turned to him, he leaned down and placed a gentle but lingering kiss on her forehead before pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Of course I will. I will make sure he’s well cared for. Don’t worry. We’ll have him home as soon as possible.” Jean took Mikasa’s hand and walked her out. He helped her into the carriage, they said their last goodbyes, and then she was off. Jean returned inside to have breakfast and talk to his parents about last night's event. They weren’t sure why it happened but they had guards investigating what happened. Will all of that aside, a few hours later Jean decided to pay Eren another visit since the man was already on his mind so much. 

In the hours that Jean hadn’t seen Eren the guard had been moved to his own room to be cared for. Since he was hurt because of saving the prince he was getting all the accommodations he would possibly need. Jean knocked on the door before he walked in. It was a generous room, a nice one that a guest of the castle might receive, with its own little washroom and mirror to boot. The guard’s belongings had already been brought in for him from his little guard’s quarters he’d been in previously. 

Eren opened his eyes. Maybe it was a maid bringing some food? But it wasn’t- it was- Prince Jean? Eren raised an eyebrow. His surprise and confusion was written on his face, Mikasa wasn’t here, and he was too wounded to be holding any tea trays. Normally he’d think he might have come in to tease him but the prince had laid off, he probably thought Eren would spill something he shouldn’t. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve come to finish me off,” Eren scoffed weakly. Jean rolled his eyes and took a seat in a chair he dragged up to Eren’s side.

“I came to check on you, dumbass.” Even if Mikasa hadn’t specifically told him to check on Eren and try to make amends with him, Jean would still be here checking on Eren. He saved his life for god’s sake! Jean was allowed to be thankful. 

“How are you doing?” For the moment at least, Jean was trying to put things behind them and show how grateful he was for the guard being so intuitive and protecting him, even though they definitely weren’t on good terms. “Is there anything you need? I’ll send someone to go get it for you.”

Eren still regarded him with suspicion as he turned his head to face Jean. The last time they were this close was when that spoiled prince was making him button his over shirt, where they were way too close, the button in his fingers, the smell of the prince's perfume on his neck...that wretched smirk on his face. Ugh! Eren shook his head a little, don't think about that.

"I'm in a lot of pain as you could guess, dumbass," Eren returned the insult but without the spunk as he usually had. His hand hovered over his side but he didn't dare touch the area of the wound. It hurt enough already. 

"Something to eat would be good, I'm not that hungry but I haven't eaten yet," He admitted after a moment. He looked over at the bedside table where his key necklace was. "And can you hand me that?" It was kind of far and Eren would like to avoid disturbing his torso as much as possible.

“The least you could do is use your manners.” Jean said as he stood, grabbed the key off the table, and tossed it to Eren, letting it land on his upper chest and away from the wound. He left for a moment, talking to someone out in the hall, telling them to bring Eren something light to eat. Of course they obeyed the request. Jean returned to his seat minutes later. Before she left, Mikasa asked if he could keep an eye on Eren and maybe, just maybe, make up with him. This was Jean attempting to be nice to Eren.

Eren grabbed his key almost immediately as if Jean had tossed something invaluable to him as if it was just trash. He huffed and frowned, pulling it over his head and tucking it into his shirt. Well it wasn’t even his shirt, he didn’t know whose it was or where it came from, same for the trousers. He’d just woken up in them. He was surprised to see the prince return again, surely checking on would be considered done by now? He wasn’t dead and he was bleeding out into the sheets. What more was there to say? 

“You don’t have to stare me down you know, I’m not going to say anything,” He huffed finally. Maybe he was giving up a bargaining chip by admitting that but it was true. He had no intention of blackmailing the prince, why would he? “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not why I’m sitting here.” Even though Eren clearly said that he wasn’t going to say anything, Jean didn’t trust him. He wasn’t going to believe him. It was always going to be something he worried about. 

“Mikasa wants me to keep an eye on you for the next few days.” Jean explained. Even though she would have no way of knowing if he did it or not, Jean was showing his loyalty since apparently Eren thought he was a piece of shit. “She also wants us to make amends, but I highly doubt that’s going to happen.” He chuckled.

Eren raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes for a moment. He was going to make a comment about not needing a babysitter, and besides he already took a sword for the prince, what damn more could he do at this point? But he was tired, he was going to have to pick his battles. 

“You going to marry Lady Mikasa?” It was kind of unrelated but he wanted to hear it from the prince whether or not he intended to marry her. Everything pointed towards a well matched wedding.

“Yes, that’s the plan as of now.” But the answer wasn’t that simple. “We talked about it the other day, neither one of us wants to be forced into a meaningless relationship to please our parents. I understand that this marriage would be beneficial to her and her family and out of all the women I’ve met, Lady Mikasa far exceeds them. We’ve decided that if or when we do marry, we are still going to take the time to form a meaningful relationship before jumping into things. The marriage itself would be to please our parents and the public.”

Eren’s form visibly relaxed into the bed. Thank goodness, of course it wasn’t anything to do with the prince. But he had worried that he’d fucked this all up beyond repair for the Lady. These were her best prospects and she seemed genuinely interested in the prince. He’d thought he’d ruined it all, but he didn’t. Eren nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, at least now, even if he died from his wounds it would be ok. He didn’t ruin Lady Mikasa’s future. 

“That’s excellent news,” Eren said quietly, he could feel tears of relief forming in his eyes even as he had them squeezed shut. One rolled down his cheek regardless, in front of the prince and everything. Even though Jean would dismiss him as soon as he became her husband and got that authority, hell even if he didn’t live to see the wedding- it was worth it.

“That’s good, I’m glad to hear of it, the Lady deserves best and she genuinely is interested in you,” Eren spoke quietly, a teardrop plopped against the pillow.

Jean was a little confused seeing Eren shed a tear, but then it made sense, or at least he thought he made sense of it. Eren and Mikasa were like brother and sister. Who wouldn’t be happy to hear that their sister was getting married and to the prince no less! Eren must have been very happy for her. 

“I’m glad to hear that she’s interested in me and not just my title.” He really was. He was going to try his hardest to fall in love with Mikasa one day, for both of their sakes. He didn’t want to ruin Mikasa’s marriage and he didn’t want to be stuck with someone he didn’t love. 

Eren nodded and wiped at his face with the back of his arm. He was quiet for a bit, his breathing a bit heavier. He was worked up and hurt, not exactly the greatest combination.

“I have a favor to ask you, Prince,” he kept his face covered by his arm, a few more tears dropping onto the white pillowcase. He swallowed and his hair- messy from being in bed without brushing it fell over his arm a bit. 

Jean blinked and stared for a moment. Eren was crying and addressing him appropriately, on top of the fact that he had almost died to save him.

“What is it, Eren?” He asked, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward a bit. This was probably one of the most civil and non-passive aggressive conversations they’ve ever had, aside from maybe the first one.

Eren wiped his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing out. He felt his face flush with embarrassment at the whole situation. 

“I would like to attend the wedding before I am dismissed,” Eren noted how the prince was leaning forward and listening intently to him. That fact alone was cause for concern- either Jean was genuinely trying to be kind to him or he was planning something. Eren almost didn’t know which made him more nervous at this point. Something about being vulnerable and wounded made everything scary. He bit his lip as he watched Jean waiting for how he would react.

Jean was... somewhat surprised by Eren’s request. Dismissing the guard would be his job once they were married but he had planned on giving that power to Mikasa. It would still be Mikasa’s decision. Jean would have nothing to do with Eren and his employment. 

“That isn’t my decision to make.” He said simply. “If we’re married or not, it’s Mikasa’s decision. If she decides that it’s my choice, I will allow you to attend the wedding. I promise.”

Eren frowned, wondering if Jean was holding back on answering him directly because he didn't like him. He would be her husband he would have the authority to dismiss anyone who worked for her if he so chose. But he was leaving it to Mikasa. Good. 

"Alright then," Eren's voice was quiet, thinking. "Thank you," he added after a brief moment, not used to being so polite with the prince. He had a lot more questions for him but he figured he should probably drop it. It would be awkward to ask him everything that was on his mind. They were supposed to be making up but it wasn't easy to come up with a conversation- or at least it wasn't as easy as he expected. 

"I'll be sure to tell Lady Mikasa that you've checked on me, if I recover," He said, reaching a hand carefully though his brown hair. He knew he might still die, even though everyone had put on a brave face in front of Lady Mikasa. Deaths from wounds and infections were common, but here at least he would have access to medicine and even numbing agents if Jean stayed true to his word. A luxury he'd never had before. The closest thing they would have to that were village midwives and their knowledge of local plants and herbs. But they always had to be careful, if they healed someone too well they might be accused of witchcraft. A common fear among women in the country sides.

It was impressive how polite Eren was being. See, if he could have just acted this way from the start Jean wouldn’t be sitting here with a broken nose. At least the bruising and swelling had gone down quite a lot. 

“You mean when you recover. You’re receiving the best care in the kingdom. Of course, infection is still possible, the risk is so, so much lower here. You’ll be fine.” He assured Eren. 

A woman came in with a tray of food. A few little pastries, finger sandwiches, water, and tea. She set it on a small table on wheels and rolled it right up to Eren’s bedside. Jean thanked her kindly and she made her leave. 

Eren nodded and his green eyes went bright when he saw the tray of fancy little food. Seeing it made him suddenly much more hungry than before. He slowly started pushing himself up into a more upright sitting position. He’d be happy to share some of these little snacks, he wasn’t going to eat that much, he really didn’t want to upset his stomach. 

“I’ll leave you to eat. The healers should be around soon. They have drugs to give you, if you want them.” He explained as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

“Oh right,” Eren reached over and grabbed one of the little pastries and popped it into his mouth. Well, it wasn’t like he specifically wanted the prince to stay, it was just that he knew it was going to be a lonely boring recovery without anyone he really knew.

“I suppose I’ll see you sometime,” Eren said. But he knew it wasn’t really up to him, he wasn’t really mobile right now. He rubbed his neck and glanced away from the prince, feeling a bit stupid for even saying that. Jean nodded and took his leave, leaving Eren to wonder whether that meant he’d be back or not.

Eren ate until he felt full, he didn’t dare overdo it, he could only imagine what it would be like if his wounded body decided enough was enough and made him vomit with such a bad wound in his side. 

Eren let the healers examine him and change his bandages. He stole a look at his wound and immediately regretted it. It was ugly and large, and for some reason seeing it made him pay more attention to the pain. He took the medicine they gave him, it tasted wretched but he was grateful for it. After the healers left it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. He was tired and the medicine seemed to make him more drowsy. But he didn’t care, it helped numb the pain a bit, thank goodness. And the drowsiness of it dulled the worry about the wound as well. He was too tired to worry about it, or even if he would wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter!   
> This chapter is longer than the previous but I think this was a decent breaking point for it. There was less of Mikasa in this chapter, but it is so we can focus more on Eren in this critical time, both for him and the castle. Hopefully, it turned out alright.


	12. The Guard’s Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren only has one visitor while he is trying to recover, but his presence might prove more antagonistic than helpful.

Eren tasted blood and his eyes stung from the dirt and dust in his face. He coughed and spluttered for a moment before lifting his face back up. He watched the backs of soldiers as they continued on their way, their appetite for sadism was satisfied for now. Eren let out a sigh as he sat up and dusted off his clothing. He wiped his face only to find the back of his hand was smeared with blood. He felt a twinge of anger bubbling up in him again. As much as he wanted to act on it he knew he was at his limit. He didn’t have another beating like that left in him. One day he wouldn’t be easy pickings; he’d make sure of it. He’d be older, stronger and trained. One day he’d be able to put down anyone who dared try to fuck with him. 

Eren stood up, taking his time on his way back to the dorms. His limbs ached and he could already feel his skin bruising in several places across his body. He’d certainly be sore tomorrow. 

He shuffled his way over to the wash area- being sure not to get in the way of more older trainees. He was thirteen- and about as young and vulnerable as it got in the training camp. Even the kids like Eren, the ones that were cutthroat and brutal from a life of being orphaned were often targets for older trainees.

Eren filled his basin and stooped down to start washing his face. The water was icy- pumped straight out of the cold earth. It was painful but also numbing at the same time.

“Did you hear about Malvin?” The hushed voice of an older soldier could be heard above the sound of dripping water from the room over. Eren paused- staring at his reflection in the basin. 

“What about him, did he get wounded?” Another voice asked but the tone of their voices indicated something more secretive.

“No he’s, well the captain found out, he’s you know,” The voice seemed to get quieter with each word.

“Malvin?”

“Yeah, I always thought Malvin was a little, well, different but I wasn’t going to ask,” The first voice said and Eren heard a loud sigh.

“I mean he never really talked about girls or anything, but still,” The second voice reasoned quietly. “What’s going to happen to him?”

“I don’t know, he’s probably halfway out of the district by now. He can’t exactly stick around, can he?” The first voice said as Eren heard footsteps. 

“Whatever happens, we didn’t know,” The second voice confirmed quietly.

“Right.”

Eren looked up, water dripping off the tip of his chin as two older trainees came walking through. He looked away from them, washing his face more attentively than before. A few moments later they were gone. Eren stayed still, staring at his own face back in his reflection. So someone here, in their compound, was like that? Eren felt his gut turn. Hopefully his friends were right and Malvin was halfway out of the district by now- it’d be better for him that way. At least Eren didn’t have to worry about something like that. He wouldn’t ever have to worry about something like that because he wasn’t like that. Sure he’d never courted a girl before, but he couldn't be blamed for that. It’s not exactly like he had free time and besides he was still young. 

“Eren? You done? I need to wash up,” Another voice said behind Eren. He quickly turned to get out of the way.

“Right, sorry I-”

“Good morning, Eren,” A voice said and Eren felt confused. Good morning? “Don’t tell me he’s slipped into a coma,” The voice teased and Eren was suddenly aware of his eyes and face. He scrunched up his brows a bit and slowly opened his eyes.

Oh that’s right, he wasn’t a trainee anymore. He wasn’t thirteen, he was twenty and he was a guard now. He groaned quietly as he turned his head to look over for the voice that had awoken him. He saw a staff member and Prince Jean, setting up two trays of breakfast. He started to shift in his bed, trying to sit up a little bit. He must have slept all the way until morning.

“I see you’ve slept deeply, we checked on you last night but you didn’t so much as stir,” The maid said with a gentle smile and Eren saw the prince nodding. 

"Ah, good morning," Eren slowly worked up to a sitting position as the maid set a tray down on his lap. He tried not to wince, he didn't want the prince to see how sore he was. He noticed the prince setting up his own tray at the little bedside table. Was he here to eat breakfast with him?

"Your parents don't want you to eat with them? I'm sure they must be feeling more protective of you than ever because of what just happened," Eren glanced at the prince as he grabbed a glass of water and took a sip.

“Hm, no. I spoke with my parents this morning. Of course they’re being more protective. Our guards are stationed around the castle strategically.” He explained and started cutting up his breakfast with his fork and knife. The two young men thanked the maid before she was on her way to continue her shift.

“I’m not particularly concerned. Reiner dealt with him, and you protected me in the moment. There’s no one else in the castle except the people we know and trust.” Jean wasn’t about to admit that he was a little scared. He didn’t know why that man had tried to assassinate him, and he guessed they never would. 

Eren frowned, yes, Reiner had dispatched the man. Instead of taking him prisoner, something was amiss here and yet he had no real reason to feel that way. All Eren would have had to do was step aside and it would have Jean who was sporting this wound, or worse perhaps. The assassin wouldn’t have been aiming for Jean’s gut after all, it would have been somewhere more lethal. Still, the prince seemed to really trust him, he said he’d known him for years right? Eren would keep his mouth closed for now, he was acutely aware that Reiner was probably just outside the door.

“Did you sleep alright?” Jean asked. “I came back last night and you were already asleep. I expect you were well taken care of by the doctors and our staff.” He started eating with a little hum.

“Yes the medicine helps with the pain, but it makes me sleep, I’ve never had medicine for pain before,” Eren admitted truthfully, it was strange feeling the pain ebb away as he felt the medicine kick in. It must be nice to be a noble and have access to these sorts of herbs. He started cutting into his breakfast, he felt spoiled, getting all this good food and medicine. He let out a quiet little satisfied sound at eating breakfast, it was delicious. Maybe they were spoiling him a bit because he’d taken the blow for the prince. He ate with a bit more appetite, feeling a bit better today than the day before. Hopefully it was a good sign.

“Reiner, is he the man you spoke about?” Eren was curious because Jean brought it up, though his voice was quiet just in case anyone was passing by.

“Reiner is my close guard. The tall blond. He was the man you overheard me talking to.” He said simply. It wasn’t like that meant anything specific. No one would be able to assume anything from Jean saying something so simple. 

“I trusted him enough to tell him...” Jean said softly so no one would be able to hear him. He wasn’t able to look at Eren when he said it. It was one thing that Eren knew his secret, but it was another thing for Jean to admit it out loud in plain words.

“That’s not what I meant,” Eren huffed out quietly, he noticed the prince wasn’t looking at him but he didn’t point it out. So what if he felt uncomfortable, he’d made Eren feel real uncomfortable. 

“No I heard you say you wanted to be with a man, is he the man?” The prince hadn’t stormed off or smacked him yet so he might as well ask one more and then let him off the hook. Eren continued eating, he was glad to be talking to someone instead of being bored out of his mind wondering. Eren reached over and grabbed his glass of water for a sip but he winced as he did so feeling the pull at his side. He shifted a bit so he wouldn’t pull it anymore, he didn’t need to pull the stitches loose or something.

“No, no.” The prince was quick to reject Eren’s idea. Jean didn’t want to be with Reiner. They were very good friends. They cared for each other too, but just as friends. Nothing more. He had never looked at Reiner that way either. Jean did notice the way Eren winced, but said and did nothing. He didn’t particularly feel bad in this moment. The guard was prying and asking questions he had no business asking. It was just karma. 

“Now shut up. I’m not fucking talking about this with you.” Jean had only cooperated a little to hopefully please Eren enough that he wouldn’t go off blabbing once he was sent back to the Ackerman’s estate.  
“Alright, alright, I see you’re not so eager to talk about it when it’s about you. I was just curious. I just thought I’d ask since you’ll be marrying my charge.” Well Eren wasn’t exactly telling the truth. Eren’s curiosity often got him in trouble.But he was also curious to learn about Reiner, he didn’t know the man but he felt he should try to learn more about him. And maybe he was getting back at the prince a little. 

“It’s a shame Mikasa will be stuck with you, even if it is what she wants. Her children would have been beautiful if you wouldn’t have been the father,” Eren snarked as he set his glass down. He took another big bite of his breakfast, eating a bit more before setting the plate down for now. He couldn’t eat as much as he usually did, but in time hopefully his appetite would return.

Jean set down his knife and fork with a little huff. 

“You listen here and you listen well,” Jean snapped in a soft voice. The only person who might be able to hear them was Reiner who was stationed outside the door, but in case a doctor or anyone else needed to come in, he kept himself quiet.

“It was just a joke-” Eren felt himself cut off by the prince’s next words. He frowned and watched him with his brows furrowed.

“I was nothing but nice to you until you gave me a reason not to be. You broke my nose because you hated that Mikasa and I were getting along well.” Jean stood and walked to Eren’s bedside, looking down on him. “I don’t give a shit what you thought I was going to do, because I would never do anything to hurt her.” It was clear that Jean truly meant that. 

“If you had more than half a brain in that ugly head of yours you would have known it wasn't because you were getting along well! It was to protect the Lady’s dignity from you whilst she was in such a vulnerable state, I’m no idiot- I know princes are pigs and make their way around with young beautiful women!” Eren huffed but he went more quiet when Jean came over so close to him like that.

“Then you just so happened to overhear a conversation you had nothing to do with, and now you’re using it against me.”

He placed a finger on Eren’s chest and slowly slid it down toward the bandages and stitches. “I’m thankful that you protected me the other night. You saved my life and I’m grateful. I’m ensuring you have the best care and are given anything you need, but if you’re going to keep acting like this...” 

Eren frowned when the Prince placed that finger upon his chest. He hadn’t been that close since...

Jean’s finger laid on top of Eren’s wound and applied a little bit of pressure. It was light, nothing that could injure him further, just enough to cause some pain. 

“I’ll see to it myself that you don’t make it to the wedding. Got it?” Who would be the wiser if Eren were to die after sustaining an injury like this one? No one. It was just a threat. Jean had no intention of actually killing Eren, but he just wanted the guard to stop being a little prick.  
Eren felt that finger trail down to his bandages and then press. He winced immediately, pain shot up from the area like fire in his veins. He groaned and swatted away the prince’s hand with a bit of unmasked panic. He was in no state to defend himself. He was breathing heavier quite suddenly. And he felt and probably looked like a wounded and trapped wolf. 

“You’re a bastard!” Eren huffed, “Waiting until I’m hurt to do anything, wretched coward!” Eren’s voice was defensive and venomous. He knew he couldn’t defend himself in this state. His face was flushed with discomfort and anger all at once. “And don’t touch me!” He added, shifting away in the bed, he felt vulnerable now more than ever. His heart was pounding a bit and he was more upset than usual, maybe it was from being drowsy with medicine. He’d just been asking questions and teasing him a bit until Jean had snapped at him and told him they weren’t going to talk about it anymore, he hadn’t even called him “disgusting” or anything. Well until Jean snapped at him like that.

Jean pulled his hand away when Eren swatted at it and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the other man. “Bastard! Wretched coward!” He mocked Eren’s voice then chuckled a little. 

“What a kind way to be speaking to the prince who is going to make your best friend a princess, and eventually the queen, and ensure that her and her family have everything they could ever need.” He explained. “Your friend.... Armin, that’s his name, right? I will ensure he’s well taken care of for the rest of his life.” He started slowly walking around the room as he spoke. 

“And wouldn’t it suck if you weren’t there to join them? Like I told you, if Lady Mikasa doesn’t want to let you go, I’m not going to make her. It’s not me you need to fear, it’s my parents. All I need to mention is any of the terrible things you’ve said to me or that it was you who broke my nose, and you will be hung. Simple as that.” He took a seat in the window sill and glared at Eren. 

“But I care about Mikasa far too much to do that. If I didn’t, you would have been six feet under long ago. I am trying to be civil, Eren. Kind even! But you’re making it fucking hard.” Honestly, Jean wasn’t enjoying this. He didn’t like abusing his power and wealth. That’s not what he or his family were known for. They were royals. Everyone knew of their capabilities

“You think you’re so smart. You say I’m just like other princes, huh? You know of our way and that were pigs. List the princes who have arranged to have lunch with her and her guard in the garden just like they used to—hell! Name a prince who would even eat at the same table as a guard or other member of their staff. Name a prince who took the time to sit down and talk with Lady Mikasa about what she wants.” He paused, waiting for Eren to answer, but there was none. “That’s what I fucking thought. Don’t you dare group me with those scum ever again.”

“You’re a worm,” Eren huffed, his face was still red and he was clearly upset. His heavy brows were pinched together, he hated listening to Jean threaten him and mock him like this. He touched his side as if shielding the wound from Jean. 

“Your idea of kindness is curious indeed,” Eren’s voice was quiet, it was almost as if he was speaking to himself and no one else. He faced away from the prince, he wished Mikasa was here or Armin. “Perhaps I should have stepped aside, I should not have changed my mind about you,” Eren spoke even more softly. Maybe shouldn’t have taken this blow for the prince, at least he wouldn’t be in physical pain and mental torture.

Jean decided to stop. He was just wasting his breath. He said what he needed to say, there was no point in repeating himself. Eren was far too stubborn. Though he would like to thank the guard again for protecting him, he didn’t feel like Eren deserved to hear that again right now. 

“I answered a question for you, now you will do the same for me. Then I’ll leave and you can go back to sitting silently in this room alone. How does that sound?” He remained seated in the window sill, only stealing a glance outside. Eren didn’t answer him, he seemed like he was trying to melt into his bed.

“Why is it that you hate me so much? Not why you hate me now, that’s obvious enough, but you’ve been rude since you first arrived. I don’t see why that was necessary.”

“Because you said rude things in front of the lady!” Eren huffed. “I could tell you were giving her the cold shoulder on purpose, though I didn’t know why,” He closed his eyes and glowered for a moment, one of his hands moving to the key around his neck. Something he always grabbed out of nervous habit.

“And clearly I was right, you’re a sadistic creep, saying such things about me in front of your guard like that, but you can’t take it when it’s turned back on you,” The hand gripping the key tightened even if Eren hadn’t noticed it. His knuckles went a bit pale as he held it against his chest. He’d been so afraid that the prince would say something to Mikasa or worse. 

“You think I didn’t notice, right from the start you were distant with the Lady, I thought it was because you probably had womenfolk company enough, playing with chambermaids and enjoying being a single prince,” Eren muttered. “But I did notice, just like how I noticed someone was going to hurt you before your precious Reiner did.”

“Let me tell you why.” Jean said rather calmly. He’d let Eren go on his little rant, now it was his turn.

“I’m sick of being set up with woman after woman by my parents. I understand they want to see their son get married, but I haven’t found any one of interest, well until Mikasa, of course. I would usually be somewhat distant so I wouldn’t get the lady’s hopes up. But I quickly learned that she is absolutely incredible and I can’t wait to get to know her more.” He explained. “And for your information, I have never slept with a chambermaid, any of my staff, or my guards.” 

“I said such things to tease and annoy you, I didn’t know that they would cut you so deep.” There was something genuine in Jean’s voice. Since learning about Eren’s preference, he hadn’t said anything more about it to hurt Eren. He hadn’t even brought up the fact again, unlike Eren. 

“It was meant to be rude, yes, but I wouldn’t have said it if I had known it was true. I would know better than anyone how much it hurts...” Jean trailed off a little. He stood up and straightened out his clothes before heading over to the door. 

“And you best keep Reiner’s name out of your mouth. You may have taken that blow for me but he’s the one who prevented that man from killing me and finishing you off. Just because you were closer to me and a tad faster does not discount Reiner’s skill.” Jean’s voice was even but it was clearly defensive. Eren could say all the shit he wanted about him, but he wouldn’t let him insult people he cared about. With that being said, he left. There was nothing more to discuss.

Eren was about to say how Jean was wrong, how it wasn’t true, how he wasn’t actually like that, that he just didn’t like being called those things. But before he even had the time the prince decided to just up and leave! And Eren couldn’t exactly follow him, what a bastard! He was really taking advantage of Eren’s current state. Or at least he felt like that. 

Eren paused and pulled the blankets tighter around his form, his shoulders slumped. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d gotten during their “talk”. He felt like he could vomit up all his breakfast. Hopefully he would see Mikasa and Armin soon. He clung to the blankets a bit tighter. 

He spent much of the day napping, though when he woke up he took some time to write in his journal. He wrote a bit and set the journal aside on his bedside table. He managed to hobble over to the bathroom and back a few times and stare longingly out the window from bed. He wondered how his horse was doing, probably fine, but he missed him all the same. 

Evening rolled around but after another dose of medicine Eren was asleep before dinner. His brown hair sprawled out on the pillow and his key loose over his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter! I know I sort of did the flashback in a dream cliche but hopefully, it wasn't too bad lol.


	13. The Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince and the guard work on trying to get along, but they're off to a rocky start.

Jean went on with the rest of his day. He would have been content spending some time with Eren and keeping him company but he was being troublesome. Jean had a thin patience and low tolerance. 

Some of his day was spent reading in the library. His mother was pushing him to start planning for the wedding already but he said no. Mikasa should be the one to plan most of it. It was far more important to her and she would probably enjoy it too. And besides his mother and the other staff would want to oversee the planning. His mother had been waiting for him to choose a wife for some time now. No wonder she was eager to begin. He went for a ride accompanied by Reiner down into town just for something to do. 

But even as the day went on Jean found his thoughts going back to the guard who lay wounded in the castle. Some moments he looked pretty well, and others he looked weak and wounded. Perhaps he’d been too hard on him earlier and the rude comments were part of how Eren tried to make friends. Or maybe he was just a rude bastard and he was trying to pick fights with Jean. 

After dinner, Jean decided to go upstairs to check on Eren. He didn’t talk much to Reiner, who seemed more alert than usual these days. His guard probably wondered why Jean was visiting Eren so much. Jean could chalk it up to keeping his promise to Mikasa but still he was visiting him more than he needed to. Maybe he just felt guilty or maybe he was just bored and Eren was interesting. He never knew what that guard was going to say next. When Jean entered Eren’s room he found him fast asleep. 

Eren lay nearly motionless, his head tilted to the side against his pillow. His hair was rumpled and messy, the key he wore around his neck laid on top of the sheets instead of being tucked under his shirt. Jean couldn’t help but wonder what it was for, the guard always seemed to have it on him, even when Jean couldn’t see it he could only imagine it was tucked under his clothing. There must be something important about it for him to cling to it so desperately. Or perhaps it was just one of his few possessions. Jean had heard of people who could carry all their possessions on their back alone. It was hard to imagine that. He wondered if Eren was one of those people. 

Jean froze for a second the guard was so still he was worried he might not be of this earth anymore. But after a few moments it became obvious that his chest was rising and falling as he breathed. Eren’s body wasn’t used to the medicine and considering the size and nature of the wound the healers were probably giving him a lot. Those two factors probably explained why Eren was so knocked out. 

He would have just left him alone but he noticed the journal on the side table and decided to read it. He knew how the medicine worked well. He wasn’t afraid of Eren waking up and catching him snooping at all. 

Eren’s journal was if anything, a testament to his commitment at trying to learn to write. His writing was simple, describing things with short words and plain terms. Jean was always referred to as “Prince” but whether it was because he didn’t want to call him by name or if he couldn’t spell his name Jean didn’t know. And frankly Jean wasn’t sure which of the two was more amusing. His entry from today was as simple as all the rest, his handwriting wasn’t beautiful or neat. It was the writing of someone unpracticed, drawing each letter by the shape instead of the practiced strokes of someone taught. He looked over the day’s entry, being sure not to touch the ink, lest it still be damp.

“Hurting today. Medicine makes me sleep. Tired. Hurts to walk. Prince ate with me. He touched wound and hurt. Prince is angry still. Rude Bastard. Longing for Mikasa and Armin.” 

Eren continued sleeping though he stirred a bit, one foot kicking a bit absentmindedly under the sheets. He often had bad dreams, especially when he was stressed, old memories he could suppress during the day often reared their heads at night or when he was asleep. His hand was over the key around his neck even as he slept, but he started to stir a bit. It was unclear if it was from hearing Jean in the room or if something in his dream was the culprit, or perhaps he was just hungry for dinner but he started to groan.

Jean was going to leave when Eren started to stir. He didn’t think it was his fault. He had been silently standing beside Eren’s bed for quite sometime and it hadn’t been a problem. 

With the journal back in the exact same location, Jean wasn’t concerned with getting caught. He sighed and decided it would be best to check on Eren. The prince gingerly took a seat on the edge of the guards bed. With a gentle hand, he brushed Eren’s bangs up and out of the way so he could check if he was running a fever. He seemed to be fine, maybe a little warm, but he wasn’t burning up or anything alarming. His skin was warm and his bangs brushed lightly against Jean’s skin. The prince swallowed, he wondered how Eren would react if he was awake, probably with his usual volatile antics.

Next he pulled back the sheets and lifted Eren’s shirt slightly so he could check if he started bleeding again. He wasn’t an expert, but he had common sense. The doctors were probably still down stairs eating their dinner, they wouldn’t be too far if Jean needed them to come up on an urgent basis. The guard had a well built body, he was a bulkier than Jean and considerably darker. A few old scars lingered on his skin, lighter in color and slightly raised on skin. 

Carefully, Jean pulled back the bandage to look at the wound. This was his first time seeing it. It was bad. Like, really bad. He was surprised that Eren was feeling up to arguing today. It wasn’t bleeding, there were only a few little dots scattered around the bandage. It wasn’t a weird colour either. He gently re-affixed the bandage and laid Eren’s shirt then the blanket back in place. Though Eren seemed fine, the prince would still have a healer come check in on him.

Eren stirred more when he was touched, he huffed a few times opening his eyes. He wiggled a bit, startled but groggy and having a hard time processing what was going on. His green eyes opened and he saw the man over him was the prince. His green eyes went wide, was he the one who had been poking at him? He swallowed, working on finding the words but his tongue was sluggish. Maybe he really had come in to finish him off while he was asleep! He didn’t think the Prince’s threat was worth worrying too much about after he left but now his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Ah- you!” He sounded even clumsier than he felt, gripping the blankets tightly, his bright eyes searched Jean up and down, looking for a dagger or something dangerous in his person. What had he come in here poking him for?! He couldn’t see anything dangerous but he was still nervous, he knew very well how weapons could be hidden. His chest was rising and falling more dramatically than he would want to admit but he was too groggy to notice. 

“Leave me be! I’ve said nothing-“ He didn’t look at the prince’s face but continued to scan his person. The room was darker, was it evening now? He’d been asleep so he wasn’t sure. It could be the evening or the middle of the night for all Eren knew. 

“What’re you here for?” His words were a bit slurred together, the second dose of medicine had hit him hard. Sometimes it seemed stronger than others, but maybe it was all in Eren’s head. He didn’t understand it.

Of course, Eren had to wake up and freak out. Jean rolled his eyes to himself, but still ensured that Eren's bandage and blanket we’re back in place. He wasn’t worried, Eren was too groggy and bedridden anyways to lash out at Jean. 

“I came in to see how you were doing but you were asleep. You seemed quite distressed so I made sure you didn’t have a fever and that you weren’t bleeding again.” He explained simply. 

“If you’re feeling alright I’ll just let you go back to sleep, but I can go get the doctor if you need them.” He offered, trying get best to be polite. If anything happened to Eren he would be breaking his promises to Mikasa. He wasn’t going to do that. Jean grabbed the cup of water from the bedside and handed it to Eren.

Eren looked confused, for a moment he just stared at the water being held out to him. But he did take it, and his hand was trembling a little, though Eren didn’t seem to notice. He sipped slowly, closing his eyes drinking deeply before breaking for air. He glanced around for the table but opted to hand it back to Jean. 

“I’m fine,” Eren murmured quietly, his form seemed to sink back into the bed again. His face was still red and his breathing was still a bit heavy as he tried to calm down. His heart was pounding but his limbs felt heavy, what a strange feeling. His hand found its way back to his stomach, tenderly laying on the blanket where his wound would be beneath it. “I’m just trying...” Eren yawned. “I’ll be fine, tell Mikasa I’ll be fine,” He murmured, clearly disoriented. His eyes closed again but he wasn’t asleep, though sleep wasn’t far off. “Tell her...” He yawned again and then seemed to lose track of his line of thought and went quiet.

Jean took the glass and placed it back on the table for Eren. “Okay, I’ll tell her.” He just assured Eren to put him at ease as the medicine dragged him back to sleep. He wondered if Eren would remember this conversation in the morning. 

“Good,” Eren mumbled one of his hands moved closer to Jean and for a moment if the guard was trying to get his attention. Probably not, he was probably too drowsy to really know what was going on. 

Jean left and went to his own bed. He tucked himself in and blew out the burning lamps next to his bed. As he laid there staring up at the ceiling he found himself thinking of different things. Eren’s warm forehead, the large bandage over his side, the confusion in those green eyes. He frowned, he shouldn’t be concerned, he was going to be fine. Besides, they didn’t get on well anyway. Once he fell asleep he slept soundly through the night. 

The next morning Jean had breakfast with his parents rather than with Eren because of how horribly breakfast together went the morning before. Hopefully Eren enjoyed eating alone. Jean listened to his parents discussing the investigation, they were thinking about bringing in back up from the King’s Military. Jean swallowed, so someone must think there was risk of another attack. But they didn’t know where it was coming from, was it from within the kingdom, a noble who wanted to seize power or a vengeful citizen who felt wronged by the crown. Or was it sent from Marley? It had been years since the attacks from Marley devastated their border, particularly the Shiganshina district. But even so, it wasn’t like there was real peace between them, it was more of ceasefire really. It was a stressful conversation to say the least.

After breakfast Jean made his way up to Eren’s room just to see how he was doing, and maybe get his mind off the assisnation attempt. Though it was a bit ironic, visiting the person who was most hurt by it in order to get his mind distracted. He was glad to see that Eren was still alive.

“How are you doing?” He asked. Today he didn’t sit down besides Eren’s bed, he stood just inside the room and addressed him from there.

Eren raised an eyebrow, these visits from the prince must be starting to be routine.

“I’m sore, it hurts fiercely, like no wound I’ve ever had before,” Eren’s hand hovered over his side. It must be similar to how dying felt, he’d certainly thought he was going to die. “And I had strange dreams last night, though I imagine so long as no one goes poking at my wound I should be fine,” He felt his ears blush a bit red. 

“I wish it would heal faster, I feel cooped up in here,” He admitted a moment later. Normally he wouldn’t be so open with the prince but he was his only visitor. He wanted to vent to someone perhaps, anyone.

Hm, so Eren did remember what happened last night, at least as a dream. Jean wasn’t going to bring it up again. It was just interesting to know.

“If you need more medicine, you can ask one of the doctors for it.” Jean suggested. He didn’t want the guard to feel bad for asking for what he needed. 

“I’m sorry that you can’t leave the bed yet. It’s better that you keep resting in bed. Pushing yourself can only make things worse.” He reminded Eren. It wasn’t like the prince wanted him to stay longer than he needed to. He just wouldn’t be able to tell Mikasa that something happened to Eren. He wanted Eren gone but safe and healthy.

“Yes, I imagine even if I wanted to push myself I’d be collapsing halfway down the staircase anyway,” Eren sighed as he looked away from the prince and up at the stone ceiling. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes before letting his arm drop to his side. Bored or exhausted, probably both. 

“Probably.” Jean agreed simply. He would be impressed if Eren could make it to the staircase. 

“You know, I really don’t understand you at all,” Eren still wasn’t looking at the prince who stood in his room. He was just staring up at that ceiling.

Jean rolled his eyes at Eren’s opinion that he didn’t ask for. “I don’t care, Eren.” He said, somewhat exasperatedly.

Eren felt his eye twitch in irritation when Jean said he didn’t care. It sounded like he was just taking the piss again. He probably was, he seemed to like picking on Eren while he was hurt. Or at least that’s how it felt. 

“But you know what, since you’re so bored up here, why don’t you enlighten me. Why don’t you understand me at all?” He said just to agitate Eren. It was like poking a bear. They both had a short temper. It was fun for Jean, he was practically invincible if he wanted to be. Eren couldn’t even punch him again because he was bed ridden. 

“Because one moment you’re talking about murdering me and the next you’re coming to check on me, how am I supposed to make sense of it? Do you just like watching me suffering in bed?” Eren huffed out, his frustration was evident in his voice. He blew at a strand of hair that had fallen back into his face and avoided looking at the prince. His ears were burning red. He didn’t even have the energy to cuss him out today, well at least not yet.

Jean chuckled softly at Eren’s words. “You must really think I’m the worst person in the world, huh?” He continued to chuckle. “You’re easy to pick on. You get riled up easily. It’s fun. Very entertaining.” He explained, but that was it. 

“I threatened you because you piss me the fuck off. You know my one and only secret, so of course I might get a little defensive. I don’t want you dead, by any means. I’m not just saying that for Mikasa sake, either. You almost died for me, Eren. I am so thankful that you protected me. Maybe you think I’m just some ungrateful bastard, but I’m not—watch. Now you’re going to say that I’m just being nice because you protected me,” He scoffed at himself a little. 

“You see how I treat every single person here. I don’t care if someone works in the kitchen, is a guard, or works shovelling shit in the stables. I’m a nice guy. I know it sounds stupid as all hell saying that about myself, but it’s true. I’ve tried to be just as kind to you as I am to everybody else, but you make it really fucking hard to be.”

“Now you tell me, why are you such a prick?” He turned the question. “Yeah, you said that it was because I was distant with Mikasa, but even then, why were you so disrespectful?”  
“I’m not a prick, but maybe it’s because you’re fun to pick on, you get riled up easily, it’s entertaining,” Eren shot back.

“You do know that saying you’ll kill someone is pretty similar to wanting someone dead? There’s not much of a difference there- if you’d ask me,” Eren turned his head and finally looked back at the prince. 

“I mean I think I ought to be allowed to be curious, it’s not like I told anyone, I think I’m a nice guy too,” He watched the prince closely, as if he was trying to gage his reaction. He might storm out and leave Eren to wonder, but he hoped not.

Jean didn’t really react much, surprisingly. He just listened. “Well, maybe you’re not a prick to everyone. Just to me apparently. I only know the way you’ve treated me. I also know that you’re an incredible friend to Mikasa.” He added. 

“You have no right to be curious. You don’t get to ask questions. You know the secret and that’s far more than enough. All I ask is that you never tell anyone about it.” He wasn’t asking, he was telling, but he was trying to be polite.

Eren very clearly did not like being told he had no right to be curious or that he couldn’t ask questions. In fact, being told that only made him want to ask and pry more purely out of spite if nothing else. 

“Leave it to a prince to say I have no right to be curious, but fine then- not that it matters to me so long as you treat my charge well. I’m not like you, I have no such ugly burdens on my shoulders,” He huffed out just to get at Jean. He knew it was a blatant lie, he’d always been sort of different, but it was best to not admit it. And Jean certainly didn’t need to know. Hopefully the prince wasn’t actually onto him, hopefully it was all in Eren’s head. He’d hate to be beaten or hanged while the prince got away with it.

Oh, Jean definitely did know. After the way Eren reacted to being made fun of, and the way he freaked out while calling the prince out, it was easy to put the pieces together. It was only more clear now when Eren tried to make it very obvious that they didn’t carry the same burden. Even still, Jean kept his mouth shut about it. He knew what it was like to have to hide that secret. He already felt bad enough for teasing Eren about it. He wouldn’t have said it if he knew it was true. 

“You know I will treat Lady Mikasa well. You can’t reasonably doubt that.” He was confident in saying that. “I hope she keeps you around long enough to see it.”

Eren was surprised by the prince’s lack of reaction, maybe he was also just a bit disappointed in it. It certainly didn’t give him much to work with, and it was much less fun. 

“Let’s just hope I live long enough for you to prove it to me,” Eren touched his side. He remembered how the prince had trailed a finger down his chest before suddenly pressing. He didn’t need his wound being opened up by himself or otherwise. His face flushed at the memory, this prince really was strange. He looked at the prince as he tried to will away the flush he felt on his face, he was tempted to ask if in fact it had been the prince who’d been in his room during the night. But it would be quite uncomfortable if it hadn’t been him, if had been one of the staff checking on him or no one at all and it had just been a dream.

“You’ll be fine, Eren.” He assured him, almost promised. “You’re receiving the best care possibly, as you know. You’re the one who said you’ve never had medicine like this. Well, now you do. Isn’t it nice?” He chuckled a bit. 

Eren raised an eyebrow when he heard the prince chuckling. He couldn’t tell what to make of it, or if he should be insulted or not. 

“Well, with your pressing question about understanding me and my choices out of the way, I’ll leave you alone again. Since clearly you don’t appreciate me checking in on you.” Jean shrugged.

“Ah, You don’t have to leave,” The words tumbled out of Eren’s mouth quickly, before he had a chance to change his mind. He clamped his mouth shut right after words as if he’d said something he shouldn’t have. It must be the medicine making his tongue so loose. He felt like an idiot and decided to look away from the prince as quickly as possible. “I mean to say you do what you want, you’re not trapped or anything,” He huffed and exhaled loudly. He hated the way he felt his face burning at such stupidity. A prince would not want to spend time with him unless it was to pick at him, like watching a caged animal. 

Jean raised an eyebrow at Eren’s almost eagerness. Maybe he was really bored and lonely all bedridden up here. He walked over to the window as if he was assessing the weather, which he partly was. “It looks like it might rain soon...” He hummed. 

“I guess I can stay for a bit.” He walked over to the bedside and pulled up the chair again, but before sitting he said, “That is if you’re not going to be a prick. At least try to be respectful.”

“Well the same goes for you now doesn’t it, telling someone to be respectful is by itself treating them like they’re beneath you,” Eren pointed a finger at the prince as he sat down. He didn’t like being told what to do by him and he certainly didn’t like that Jean thought he could tell him what to do. 

“And besides I’m not keeping you from your duties, I can’t hardly sit up or walk to the bathroom, you know this well enough,” He huffed and adjusted the key that hung around his neck.

Jean took a seat and rather than just blaming Eren, saying he only acted that way because Eren egged him on or made him, he just agreed. “That’s only fair.” He said simply. 

“I know I don’t have to be here, but you said you feel cooped up, at least I can give you someone to talk to for a little while.” Jean shrugged. “Since you got to ask a question, why don’t you let me ask one.”

“Alright then, what’s your question?” Eren already felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t like the sound of this, since it could be anything. It would have been better if the prince just came out with it. He chewed on the inside of his lip as he watched the prince, looking up at him from the bed.

“Why did you take the hit for me?” He asked bluntly. “You seemed to hate me so much, you could have just let it happen. Nobody would have blamed you. I could have been in your place instead, or worse. I could already be in the ground. You could have been home with Lady Mikasa. You wouldn’t have had to worry about me marrying her, or mistreating her since you have your mind set on me doing that.” Jean asked.

Eren frowned for a moment, he should have seen this coming sooner or later. He pressed his lips tightly and sighed as he chose his words. 

“I’m no murderer, I’m loyal to my kingdom and you are its prince,” Eren touched his side and wondered for a moment what the scar would end up looking like. 

“I was not going to step aside and let you be slaughtered, I’m not cruel. Do you ask because you would not have done the same if we were switched?” He felt his ears turning red. He’d felt urgency in that moment, adrenaline pumping through his veins and maybe even a bit of panic as he shoved the prince down onto the floor. He could hear the sound of the wine glass hitting the floor and the gasps. The prince’s startled face as he felt a blade, cold and burning all at once being shoved into his gut. 

“Your life is more valuable than mine, you are a prince with no heirs, who is going to lead this kingdom one day. I am a soldier, I have no wife or family anyway,” Eren reasoned. He didn’t sound too sad, it was for the greater good. The kingdom, his people were most important.

Jean hummed as he listened. He didn’t exactly agree with Eren’s words when he said that his life was more valuable. Yes, of course he was the prince and was expected to amount to greatness, but a human life was a human life. They were all valued by someone. 

“No, I would have done the same.” Jean agreed, but still it was hard to imagine. He didn’t want to die, he would like to think he was just as brave but he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if he could just throw himself in danger, onto a blade without hesitation the way Eren had. “A guards duty is to protect, that’s what you did and that’s what I would have done,” He explained, though he didn’t think Eren would believe him. “Nevertheless, I’m still thankful that you did.”

Eren folded his hands over his stomach and breathed deeply for a few moments. He listened to the Prince’s response and wondered how accurate it was. 

“What do you do normally if you have free time?” Eren asked, genuinely curious. What did a prince do in his free time? Did he ride around town showing off?

“I have a lot of free time actually.” He leaned back in his chair and relaxed a little. “I spend a lot of time in the stables with my horses. I ride often. I read a lot. I like to spend time in the kitchen being taught how to cook, though it’s not a skill I will ever have to use. It’s still nice to know. I like to try and draw, I practice with the tutelage of an artist but I still have a long way to go. I go into town to see some people and just visit with the people. There’s a few families who own shops and I choose to support them by buying from them specifically.” Jean really wasn’t trying to brag. Eren asked, so he answered. If he wanted to brag, he could. Oh, he could make Eren feel like a worthless peasant if he wanted to, but that wasn’t his style. He was trying to make amends for Mikasa’s sake. 

“Do you get much free time? What do you do with it?”

Eren listened quietly, imagining the type of things Jean would buy and the types of people he would visit. There was definitely a joke to be made about him hanging out with horses. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had ever drawn the comparison between the long faced prince and his equine companions. But he held his tongue on the subject. They were actually starting to have a decent conversation. 

"Me? Ah I imagine not nearly as much as you, I was orphaned at young age, I don't have much time to relax, and when I was old enough I became a soldier, we didn't have much free time back then, we worked to the bone and it was brutal. On our days off we'd drink and sing and go into town but after a few years I began to excel in hand to hand combat, and I was personally recommended to be Lady Mikasa's Close guard. It's more of a cushy position, I have less down time but it's safer." Eren drummed his fingers against his stomach absentmindedly. 

"I get a few days off a month, other than brief shifts off and evenings once the lady has retired to bed. I accompany her during everything else," Eren paused. "I like riding my stallion, he was a gift from the Ackerman house, and sometimes I go to the taverns, listen in on the gossip and people watch I guess, sometimes I try to make things but," He shrugged a bit before wincing at the pull it caused his stomach.

Jean couldn’t imagine that kind of life. The prince couldn’t imagine so little down time.Even Reiner and the rest of the staff got one off a week on a rotating schedule. It was most likely because The Kirschteins had the resources and money to employ enough people to make that possible. 

“Well...” Jean assumed that anything he said Eren was just going to mad about so he didn’t concern himself with that too much. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying your position and that you’ve found a family to be a part of. You seem extremely close with Mikasa and from what I’ve heard, your friend Armin too.” His words were genuine. Eren seemed to have had a shitty upbringing and now he was living amongst a high class family.

“I’m glad as well,” Eren said after a few quiet moments. “I’ve never been good at making friends, but I have Mikasa and Armin, that’s more than enough now,” He spoke a bit quietly. It was scary to think now that he’d gotten to a better place in his life just how close he came to losing his life. If he had died Armin and the Ackermans would probably be the only ones to remember him. 

“I wonder what will happen with my position when the Lady is married, she’ll need me around much less, and I’d reckon she’ll want me around less as well,” Eren sounded like he was deep in thought. It would probably be lonelier. He might get more time off, but what would he do with it? He didn’t have a lover to keep him company or friends near the castle. And he was far too nervous to try and start a courtship with some woman. Perhaps he’d end up riding more or something.

“She would be moving here, so I guess you would be too. We would probably move Armin here too, if he would like to. I just wouldn’t want to take Mikasa away from the people she cares for.” He explained, though it seemed that Eren was just talking to himself. 

“I’ve told you time and time again that I won’t be the one to dismiss you. Reiner will continue to be my close guard, and you will continue to be Mikasa’s. You’ll have more time to yourself, but you will also have more resources available to you here. It could be enjoyable.” Again, he wasn’t trying to brag, but... If Eren wanted to improve his reading and writing skills, that could be an option.

“I know, even if I am not dismissed it will be different, you’ll be taking more of her time and...” Eren figured much of his life would change. Mikasa wouldn’t need her guard to keep her company. She would have a husband, when she was upset or frustrated she would look to Jean. She’d be spending time with him, and he’d be the one to comfort her, make sure her dress was buttoned and her hair was perfect. Eventually she’d even have children, Eren wouldn’t be so important. 

“Well I reckon she’ll want more space, more privacy for you two in your marital bed,” Eren caught himself sounding a bit down and forced out an awkward little chuckle. “I just don’t know what I’ll do with myself I suppose, ha,” he cracked a smile. Work on reading perhaps? Ride into town and get drunk in taverns and stuffed with good food?

“I suppose you’re right, but I don’t think she would just replace one of her best friends with me.” He tried to reassure Eren since he was sounding so bummed out. “I think it’s best you discuss this with Mikasa once you return home.” Jean didn’t want to say that might not agree with Mikasa’s view on the subject. 

Jean hoped Eren understood that he wasn’t just staying these things and he wasn’t just sitting here to pity the injured guard. He was trying and for once, they weren’t fighting.

“I suppose that’s true,” Eren pushed his hand through his hair out of boredom and looked back over at the prince. When he wasn’t being completely insufferable he was sort of alright. In the very least Eren could figure why Mikasa was attracted to him, he had a nice voice and when his face wasn’t smirking all nasty it was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading yet another chapter, this one ended up being a bit longer. This is where things start to get more interesting with Jean and Eren, or at least it is in my opinion. It is also where the stuff I had written out before with my friend is gone and while I did a lot of writing to frame it and make it into a real story I think my progress will slow down a bit now. She wrote a lot of Jean's dialogue and while I've been trying to blend our writing styles and dialogue to make one piece I think it might take me a bit to write all his lines lol. Or maybe it won't but I just wanted to give you guys a head's up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	14. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds out what Eren wants as a reward. Backup from the military arrives to investigate and consult with the king about the attack.

“Do you reckon your parents will Knight me?” Eren laughed a bit as he gestured at his stomach. “I imagine I paid the fee already,” That cocky smirk made its way back into his face, even if his eyes were still tired.

“Probably,” Jean said bluntly. He knew Eren was joking and being a cocky prick like usual, but his parents would definitely knight Eren for his loyalty. Hell! If Mikasa decided to dismiss him, his parents would probably hire him anyway

“Once you’re healed and before you return to the Ackerman estate, they will most likely knight you. If not they will do it after the wedding.” Jean gave a little shrug. He agreed. Eren did deserve it.. 

Eren didn’t know what was more shocking, the way Jean said it without so much as a single dig, or the fact that he was actually saying that! Being knighted! He didn’t believe it was actually a possibility- usually only upper class dickwads got knighted. His green eyes were wide and that cocky smirk was replaced by slightly parted lips. He was clearly shocked, he felt his face and his ears burn. He was quiet for a good solid moment- imagine him! Kneeling in front of the king and being knighted! Perhaps in front of a court of onlookers! 

“Ah- imagine that, you’d be calling me Sir Eren, or maybe even Sir Jaeger;” Eren laughed a bit, clearly overwhelmed- but in a good way. He wasn’t sure what to make of it- though if Jean was actually tricking him he’d done a good job. He’d really got him this time.

Jean smirked softly at Eren’s reaction. He could just start laughing now to crush Eren’s excitement, but... he didn’t. He let him enjoy the moment. He wasn’t that much of a dick. He wouldn’t lie about something so life changing.

“I will not be calling you sir,” Jean chuckled. “I don’t hear you addressing me as prince so I will not address you as sir. It’s only fair.” He wasn’t being rude, he was just being honest. He would never call Eren sir, not after all the shit that had happened.

Eren’s nose pinched as he scrunched his face up. 

“That’s what you say now, but I will be a sir won’t I? I’ll be Sir Eren, and you’ll hear other people call me that all the same,” He sounded quite proud of himself. Which he was. Even if the prince didn’t bother to call him by his title he’d have to hear other people calling him sir. And that was almost just as good. 

“And when I go into town I’ll be Sir Eren, I’ll probably get a crest and everything Huh,” He looked back up at the ceiling like he was daydreaming. He wouldn’t be a sleazy asshole of a knight, he'd be a good knight, kind and looking out for those weaker, he’d make sure he deserved his title. 

“So I suppose it’s a fair trade for sacrificing my nice body,” He laughed as he gestured at his stomach but winced again. Laughing too much hurt.  
Eren was right, people would refer to him as sir, but truthfully, he didn’t deserve it. He put his life on the line for the prince. The simplest was to thank him would be to knight him, especially now that Jean knew that’s what Eren wanted. He was now excited for it. 

Jean just rolled his eyes at Eren’s comment. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” If he were being honest... Eren did have a nice body. He was fairly muscular but not too much, and he had nice depth to his skin. Jean would be lying to himself if he said Eren didn’t have a nice body. Though, he would never, ever say that out loud. Eren was cocky and conceited enough already.

“I don’t need flattery,” Eren couldn’t help but a smirk a bit, “and now I guess I’ll have a good story to go with the scar,” He paused and looked at the prince for a moment.

“I reckon I’ll have to kiss your fathers hand, will I have to kiss the queen’s and yours too?” I’ll be sure to wash my mouth out if I have to kiss your hand, I’ve had too much close contact with you already,” Eren teased. The prince was a little funny when he rolled his eyes. But he probably thought that already.

Jean rolled his eyes at Eren’s comment, “And I’ll be sure to wash my hand.” 

Even though he was still being rude Eren wasn’t saying it with venom, he was being playful so Jean could tolerate that. For now. He watched Eren nod and lean more into his pillow a bit, closing his eyes. He looked oddly content. Maybe he was just tired.

“I have to admit, this is the happiest you’ve looked since you’ve arrived here,” Jean teased a bit and watched as Eren opened his eyes to look at him. “I didn’t know the prospect of being knighted would be so exciting.” 

“Ah,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Maybe I’m getting my hopes up, huh? I guess I’m being too transparent,” He remarked honestly. He shouldn’t get too excited, he wouldn’t put it past nobility to go back on a promise. “Maybe it’s just my fever kicking in,” Eren sighed a bit more quietly. 

“Fever?” Jean asked and he leaned forward in his chair to listen to Eren. 

“The healers said I was a little warm, somethin’ about my body trying to regulate itself while it mends,'' Eren didn't know much about healing, medicine or wounds. Other than the very basic healing they were taught in bootcamp, things like trying to stop the bleeding of a wounded comrade. “I’m alright, I just don’t feel great,” Eren gestured with his hand as if to say not to worry. 

Jean frowned, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t want to seem too concerned but he hoped the fever was just the result of his body fluctuating as it tried to regulate itself and not the result of a budding infection. He watched Eren carefully, his form laying in the bed, watching Jean right back. 

“Are you sure? We can bring in the healers if you need,” Jean offered, hoping his voice didn’t sound too worried. He pushed a glass of water on Eren’s table closer to his reach in case he wanted it to cool down. He was tempted to reach out and touch Eren’s forehead again, feel if he was warmer than before but he refrained. 

“I think I’m fine,” Eren said, surely Jean was just keeping his promise to Mikasa. “At least now I have a few things to look forward to, well once I’m better,” Eren explained. A royal wedding, being knighted by the king and queen. That was all exciting stuff. “Hey, well I was wondering if I could ask a favor,” Eren started cautiously. 

Jean raised an eyebrow. A favor? He’d been telling the guard to ask for whatever he needed hadn’t he? “What kind of favor?” Jean asked but before Eren had a chance to answer they were both interrupted. The door to the room swung open and two men stepped inside.

Jean recognized them immediately from meetings he’d attended with his father. Commander Erwin of the royal military and Captain Levi. The two of them were in charge of the division that protected their borders the most, they were the ones who would be on the front lines if Marley were to attack again. Eren seemed to recognize at least one of them, he blinked and started trying to pull himself up into a better sitting position. 

“Captain Levi! And Commander Erwin?” Eren lifted his hand to his chest in a salute. He’d met captain Levi before but never Commander Erwin, though his uniform and manner left little to be guessed. The two men made polite little bows at the prince who also seemed surprised to see them. He must have not known they were coming. Let alone coming to Eren’s room. 

“Commander Erwin, Captain Levi,” Jean stood up and addressed them both politely. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jean asked though he had a sinking suspicion he knew why. 

“The assisination attempt, unfortunately,” Erwin stated, he had a calm politeness about him. And yet the way he held himself exerted a quiet power, Eren had never seen him in person before but he was just what he expected of the commander. 

“The King has called us in, we have reason to believe Marley may be behind the attack,” Erwin explained and Eren watched as captain Levi walked over and shut the door without asking. Eren swallowed, were they here to talk to him specifically? Eren swallowed, he’d met the captain before but he was still rather nervous around him and the commander he’d never even met before. They must have been told that he was the one who took the blow for the prince. 

“I’d like to talk to you two, if you’ll be willing,” Erwin said and Eren watched as Levi walked past him to take a seat on one of the large stone window sills.

Eren nodded quickly, “Yes Sir!”

Jean also nodded, it was surprising to see Eren so respectful and soldier-like. He must really respect his superiors, and considering how easily he disrespected the prince he must have a reason. 

“You think Marley was involved?” Jean asked, a bit quietly. He watched the commander nod his head. 

“The body of the attacker revealed some information that indicates that this was an undercover attack from Marley, he had information on the date and time of the ball despite not being invited and he had been let into the castle compound and the castle itself,” Erwin explained calmly. He leaned against the wall next to where Levi sat perched in the window sill. 

There was a silence in the room for a few moments. Eren resisted the urge to look at Prince Jean. The prince had stated before that everyone in the castle was trusted, that he felt safe. But someone, or perhaps more than one person must have helped the assassin into the castle. So that’s why Captain Levi must have closed the door. Eren swallowed, hopefully they didn’t suspect him right? Had Reiner told them that Eren had punched Jean in the face? If anything if he was an assassin he would want to look extra kind and respectful to the prince to avoid suspicion. Eren couldn’t help but wonder what Jean was thinking, especially after telling Eren just how much he trusted everyone here.

“We want to hear what you have to tell us about what happened, Eren,” Erwin stated and caught Eren off guard. He would have expected the commander to ask the prince first. He swallowed, hopefully that didn’t mean they suspected him.

“The prince and the lady were taking a break from dancing,” Eren started to explain, he glanced at the prince for a moment before returning his gaze back to the two military men questioning him. “I was watching everything while I was eating a few things brought to me by one of the kitchen staff, and well when I looked out at the dance floor someone was moving through the people, he was moving fast and nervously, like he was up to something.” 

Eren watched as the commander and the captain were nodding as they listened, clearly waiting for more. Even the prince was leaning forward, interested in what Eren was saying. Maybe it was just the slight fever acting up but Eren felt the pressure or the room like it was a physical presence. 

“He was wearing dark green, and he had dark hair with his head tucked down as he pushed through the attendants,” Eren swallowed. “When I saw he was coming our way, I just felt something was wrong so I grabbed my sword, then he started too fast, towards the prince, I saw the knife, but not clearly,” Eren took a moment, glancing down at his lap. “So I pushed the prince out of the way and tried to strike him but by then I had already been stabbed,” Eren admitted, it started to get blurry after that, the extreme pain he’d been in had flooded his brain along with the adrenaline rushing through him.

“Then the prince’s close guard swooped in and killed him, but I don’t remember anything very clearly after that, I think I fell back into the food table,” Eren admitted. He fiddled with the chain around his neck quietly. “Sorry.”

“You lobbed off the man’s hand, did you remember that?” Captain Levi’s voice broke through the silence following Eren’s explanation. Eren blinked and looked over at the man, he was hard to read, and rather intimidating. Hopefully he didn’t mean it in a bad way.

“I did? I remember making contact with his arm but I didn’t really know what happened,” Eren said honestly, the memory was fog, there but just escaping his grasp as he watched everything through a haze.

“You did, even with a knife in your gut, cut right through his forearm, bone and all,” Levi had his hands crossed over his chest. Eren blinked, he had? He must have mustered up some strength to be able to do that even while hurt, maybe it was the fear of being killed. When he looked at the captain’s face he realized that this was actually some form of compliment from the other man. “Not bad, you would have incopacitated him even with a gut wound, you fulfilled your duties well,” Levi said and Eren watched him glance at the commander who nodded.

“Thank you sir!” Eren felt his heart rate picking up, surprised and happy at receiving any sort of compliment from Captain Levi. 

“What else did you see?” This time it was Levi asking the questions. Eren furrowed his brows, he thought he’d said what he’d needed to, after all soon after that he lost consciousness. “There’s something on your mind that you aren’t telling us,” Levi pressed further and caught Eren off guard.

Eren glanced at Jean who was listening intently and swallowed. He did have something on his mind but he was afraid to say it. Especially in front of Jean. 

“It wasn’t real evidence, it’s just something I noticed, it might not mean anything,” Eren said nervously. He didn’t want to force suspicion onto anybody, it felt wrong. After all he didn’t have any real proof.

“Just answer the question Eren, we understand,” Commander Erwin said firmly. 

“Yes, tell us what you saw Eren,” Prince Jean agreed, he was a bit confused as to why Eren with his loud mouth was suddenly so nervous about telling them everything.

“Well when the man was getting close to the prince and the lady I thought it was odd that the prince’s close guard wasn’t moving, he didn’t even seem to react,” Eren said quietly. “He didn’t move until after I had been stabbed, I thought it was odd he didn’t see what I saw.”

When Eren looked up he saw the Prince’s face. He stared at Eren, his fair skin was pale, his brown eyes stared at Eren and his jaw was set. Eren blinked and watched the realization come over Jean, just what Eren was implying of his most trusted friend and guard. Suddenly Jean’s hands were one the side of Eren’s bed, his long fingers curled into Eren’s sheets and the guard jerked back instinctively. Eren winced at the pain the sudden movement caused him. 

“Eren! Just what are you trying to do!?” Jean practically shouted, right up in Eren’s space. The prince’s heart was pounding in his chest and he felt his mouth was drying out and his throat was tight. Eren couldn’t be serious, he couldn’t be accusing Reiner to be involved with an attempt on his own life!

“I-” Eren started but Jean decided to cut him off before he could continue.

“You can’t say that about Reiner, just because you don’t like him! I know you have a grudge against him and now you’re trying to get back at him!” Jean felt himself heating up, a bead of sweat formed and rolled down the side of his cheek. 

“Your highness, did you see Reiner try to counter the attack?” Commander Erwin asked calmly. He seemed unphased by the sudden commotion in the room and the obvious distress that the prince was in. Instead he seemed to survey the scene like he was analyzing everything going on around him. 

Jean turned his head to look at the commander but kept his imposing posture over his Eren’s bed. He swallowed, did they really suspect Reiner as being involved? He felt his stomach drop as he was forced to remember, he didn’t remember seeing Reiner move before Eren did. He hadn’t known something was going wrong until he hit the floor. Reiner had just been standing on his opposite side of him, just watching… 

“Of course he did! Reiner was the one who killed the assassin, if it wasn’t for Reiner I would be dead and Eren probably would be too!” Jean explained, he was trying to keep his voice down but he was finding it hard. 

“Of course,” The commander responded calmly and he exchanged a glance with the captain. 

“Did you see Reiner react at all before Eren was stabbed?” Erwin continued to press and the prince paused. 

“He probably just didn’t see him, I didn’t see him either, maybe Eren just has sharp eyes,” Jean answered defensively. “I trust Reiner with my life, if he wanted me dead I’m sure I would be by now,” Jean continued. 

Captain Levi slipped off the window sill onto his feet and Erwin pushed off of the wall he was leaning against. 

“We understand, it’s nothing but circumstantial, we just wanted to know if Eren saw anything else,” Commander Erwin said calmly and he moved towards Eren’s bed holding out a hand to him. 

Eren blinked, was he being offered to shake the commander’s hand? He reached out and shook his hand. 

“Good work soldier, your service is appreciated, we may be back to talk to you further,” Erqin explained as he drew his hand back. 

“Well, you know where to find me but,” Eren said, starting to crack a joke at his own situation.

“But the healers said your second daily dose of medicine hits you hard, is that right?” Erwin asked knowingly. 

“Right,” Eren answered a bit sheepishly. Until they felt they should go down on the medicine this would probably be the case. He watched as the two men said their goodbye to the prince before making their exit. Though Eren noticed Jean didn’t move from his position. The door closed behind the two men leaving nothing but silence between the guard and the prince.

“Just what do you think you’re doing Eren?” Jean asked fiercely, he stared Eren down, he couldn’t hide the anger and betrayal he was feeling. “Are you trying to get Reiner killed?! For what!? Laughing at you?!” 

Jean already wasn’t getting along well with Eren, but this was too much. Trying to get back at him by attacking Reiner? He watched Eren’s green eyes look up at him, they didn’t flicker with anger or hate, his face didn’t scrunch up into one of his pissed off little expressions. And that was maybe even more startling to Jean. 

Eren shifted away a bit holding his side which he had pulled earlier. He winced and looked down at his lap. Jean would have wanted to hear anything else come out of Eren’s mouth than what he was about to say. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, your highness,” Eren’s voice said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Just when things were going well, don't worry I think Jean and Eren's relationship is still improving despite the hiccups. The situation they are in is stressful but even though they wouldn't want to admit it they enjoy each other's company. I hope that is sort of becoming obvious as it goes on lol.


	15. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding Eren for a week since the investigation Jean finally gives in and pays him a visit. Eren loves hearing tales from the ocean but he finds it hard to focus when the one reading it to him is Prince Jean.

Jean had hated the way Eren had apologized to him. He had said it sincerely and like he took no pleasure from it, there was no snide remark or snark, there was no smirk on his face when he had said it. It made Jean think that Eren must have believed what he said to be true, and perhaps that he didn’t even want to say it. That made Jean’s stomach turn. Things in the castle had changed since then, the guard shifts had been altered and now two close guards stayed in the guard’s quarters of Jean’s chambers. The prince could only imagine it was to deter any traitor from taking action, it would be a lot harder to kill the king, queen or prince if there was another guard one had to get through first. The whole thing put Jean on edge, he hated what it meant for him. What it meant for everyone.

Jean had spent the last week avoiding Eren’s room. He asked for updates from the healers and maids but he didn’t go in there himself. He was angry with Eren, but maybe more than that he was afraid. Afraid to admit Eren might be telling the truth, or at least what perceived as the truth. But he needed to see Eren, maybe it would help him feel better to see the guard. Jean told the two guards trailing him to stay outside the door as he entered Eren’s chambers.

Standing up in front of the mirror in his room, his pale green shirt lifted up over his stomach examining himself was Eren. The large bandages on his torso were revealed and they must have been the reason the other man was looking in the mirror. In a moment Eren turned and caught Jean’s eyes and the prince watched the expression on Eren’s face change as he dropped the hem of his shirt.

“I know you’re a spoiled rotten prince and all, but surely someone must have told you to knock before you enter a room,” Eren huffed. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to catch you in the mirror admiring yourself,” Jean snorted and crossed his arms as he watched the guard move back over to his bed. Eren’s steps were much slower than usual and he moved gingerly. He must still be very sore and no doubt his stitches were still in.

“That’s exactly why you knock, stupid. Unless of course, you were hoping to catch me changing,” Eren shot back as he climbed back into his bed. It was the most comfortable bed he’d ever gotten to lay in but even so, Eren was rather sick of it. 

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Jean rolled his eyes and looked around. There was a stack of books next to Eren’s bed that hadn’t been there a week earlier. He must have asked somebody to bring them so he didn’t lose his mind to boredom. 

“I see you’re out of bed more, that’s good,’ Jean commented, trying to keep up the conversation between them. As mouthy as Eren was, Jean found himself looking for things to say to him. “And you’re being rude again, so you must be feeling better.”

“Yes, but the healers keep reminding me not to rush my recovery, one of them told me he’d lock me in here if he had to,” Eren blew a bit of his hair out of his face as he finished his sentence. He turned his head to look over at the prince. “What brings his highness here after all this time?” Eren’s voice was dripping with sarcasm as he regarded the prince with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just coming to check on you, since arrangements are being made to have you knighted,” Jean half-explained. He didn’t want to just say that Eren had been on his mind and that he’d been going back and forth for days whether he wanted to see the guard.

“Really?” Eren asked and he sat up a bit straighter in his bed. Jean must have gotten his attention, he felt himself a little pleased at that but he pushed that aside, why should he care anyway? 

“I don’t reckon you have anything to do with the arrangements, do you?” Eren asked, still watching him carefully.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Jean yawned into his hand. 

“Typical, I doubt you have to do much of anything,” Eren scoffed and he watched Jean’s face for any sort of reaction.

“You would think that, wouldn’t you? You know I’m starting to think I liked you better when you had your fever,” Jean grumbled under his breath.

“You mean when I was feeble and complacent?” Eren asked with a cocky look on his face. “Though I’m surprised to hear you say you liked me at all,” He teased and he watched Jean’s fair skin flush with color.

Jean felt his face burn and no doubt by the smug look on Eren’s face the other man had noticed. Jean’s blush didn’t have any tan to hide behind the way Eren’s did. He pinched his brows together and blinked. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I just meant I was less irritated by you,” Jean huffed quickly.

“Stop acting so smug, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Jean insisted and he watched as Eren smirked but didn’t push the subject. Even without saying anything more Jean still felt like Eren was winning or something. He pursed his lips, he had a feeling that if he said anything more it would only amuse Eren.

“So did you come by to talk or..?” Eren asked. He knew full well that their last little time together hadn’t gone well. He’d been left without company for the most part- a lot of quiet time to himself, the most he’d had in a while. Though he had chatted more with the kitchen staff named Sasha and Connie, who he’d met for the first time. They were a few years younger than him but very sociable and Eren enjoyed the chance to meet some new folks. Especially if he would end up moving into the castle. They brought him some goodies- new recipes they were trying out. They were skilled too, well at least Eren thought so. He had only the most basic of cooking skills and forget about making it flavorful or good. In the time between being orphaned and starting as a close guard for the Ackerman family Eren only had access to basic food and military slop. He wasn’t picky to say the least. He’d gotten to try new pastries with a jam filling yesterday and they had been excellent.

“I have some free time and I was passing by, that’s all,” Jean shrugged as he walked over to Eren’s bedside, trying to act casual. He watched a quick flash of irritation cross Eren’s face and vanish.

“What have you been up to lately?” Jean asked and after he said it he realised what a redundant question it was.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been up to a whole lot, between being drugged with limited mobility and all,” Eren said without missing a beat.

“Right, right, well what are these?” Jean asked, planting his hand down on top of the stack of books next to Eren. He smoothed his hand over the cover before picking up the topmost book. Jean watched as Eren’s eyes widened before glancing away. 

In a moment Jean knew why Eren had glanced away. It wasn’t a book per say, it wasn’t a novel or factual book or history but rather it was an appendix of diagrams and illustrations. It was something resembling a field guide. It was full of illustrations of plants and later animals as Jean flipped through the pages. It had titles and labels and descriptions of course but the focus was on the illustrations and diagrams. It was an indicator of Eren’s reading level, that he would spend his days looking through these books and illustrations to entertain himself. 

“Were you having trouble reading?” Jean asked and he watched Eren’s face pinch as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

“What about it?” Eren asked, feeling defensive. He swallowed and tried not to feel embarrassed. 

“Was this the book you were going to read?” Jean asked, pulling a different book from the stack. It was a compilation of tales from the sea. First hand accounts of sailors on their journeys and strange creatures that washed ashore on the beaches or docks of the sea. Jean immediately remembered how Mikasa had picked out a book that had been about the ocean as well. Perhaps it was something the pair of friends had in common. 

“Yeah, I asked for a book about the ocean,” Eren mumbled while he rubbed the back of his neck. He’d been excited to read it but quickly found that he was struggling through almost every sentence. It used words he’d never seen before and had no idea how to pronounce and he couldn’t get a strong grasp on what it was trying to tell him. After a while he’d succumbed to the frustration and decided to give up, figuring no matter how much time he spent on it he wasn’t making progress. 

“Too difficult to read?” Jean asked, looking back up at Eren who was looking away. 

“Yeah,” Eren muttered. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jean sat down in the chair that remained next to Eren’s bedside table. 

“Would you like me to read it to you?” Jean asked and he raised an eyebrow. He watched as Eren’s face looked more and more confused.  
“Are you sure you haven’t been poisoned?” Eren asked slowly, skeptically as he eyed the prince who for some reason was still holding the book he’d attempted to read.

“A simple “yes” or “no” will suffice,” Jean huffed.

“Well you’d best stop if you’re getting a fever or something,” Eren said, “You know, if you’re offering out of pity then don’t bother.” Eren reached over and took a sip of water. 

“It’s not out of pity, maybe I’m just I’m just bored. Besides, these days I have two guards trailing my every move, it sucks.” Jean pushed a hand through his short ashy colored hair. He didn’t like it, usually his close guard Reiner wasn’t even in the same room as him. Now he constantly had two people practically holding his hands everywhere he went. It was dreadful. 

“Ah, I see an excuse to get away from your babysitters for a moment,” Eren flashed a grin. They didn’t have to worry about Eren being a threat right now either, his strength was returning but one good jab to his wound would probably put him out of commission again. 

“Yeah I guess so,” Jean admitted. Eren was rude and mouthy but at least he didn’t coddle Jean. “Anyway, is that a yes?”

Eren nodded, “yeah let’s hear it then.” 

Eren sat back and watched the prince clears his throat as he opened up to the first section of the book. Armin always reminded Eren that they were called chapters. Jean’s face tipped downwards to read and for a moment Eren waited for him to crack some joke and slam the book shut. But he didn’t, he just started reading in a clear calm voice. 

Eren listened as Jean began reading the first hand account of a captain preparing for a journey down to the southern seas. Storms on the horizon bigger than castles with clouds reaching back as far as the eye could see. Great birds with wingspans almost as long as a man is tall that would dive beneath the waves and reappear with fish between their beaks. Massive animals that hid just below the surface of the water and blew spouts of water into the air. 

“It doesn’t really say that, does it?” Eren asked, interrupting Jean.

Jean blinked and looked up at Eren, “huh? Of course it does.”

“An animal that swims in water that’s bigger than a two man fishing boat?” Eren asked, gesturing widely with his hands. At first Jean was going to be irritated at being interrupted but then he saw Eren’s face looking at him. His eyes were bright and alert- he looked interested and excited. His features were much better looking when he used them to make faces like that.

“It’s true, sailors see them under the water coming up to the surface, it says it right here,” Jean explained as he turned the book to face Eren, one finger pointing at the section in question.   
Eren squinted and leaned forward to peer at the book. He frowned and shifted his nose. “I really can’t make out what that says,” Eren admitted and he felt his ears burning. 

Jean turned the book back around to face himself again. “Yeah, it says they think they come up to breathe air,” Jean explained and he looked up to watch Eren’s face.

“Fish that breathe air?!” Eren exclaimed, his voice was getting louder with excitement. His mind was buzzing with questions about how or why that would even be possible.

“Not fish, whales,” Jean felt a smile creeping onto his face even though he didn’t mean to. “They don’t have scales like fish do,” Jean explained, “I saw a big painting of them when I visited the sea with my family.”

“Really?” Eren asked excitedly. “Well then, keep reading, let’s hear that happens next,” Eren said and he gestured his hand as if to say “get on with it”. He watched as Jean rolled his eyes but continued reading nonetheless. It took him a bit to focus again, since he kept stealing glances at the prince but soon enough he felt himself being swept away to the sea. Ships and endless oceans and calls of gulls.

What would it be like to be on a ship? They said the air was salty and the ocean was loud, he’d be standing out on the deck looking out at the horizon and the sunlight reflecting on the water. He’d look over his shoulder with the wind in his hair and see Armin and Mikasa, looking out over the railings. He would hear his name called and look back and see Jean, not dressed like a prince but like a normal person as he walked by. 

“Eren?” 

Eren jolted upwards, suddenly aware that he must have been dozing off. He looked over to see Prince Jean placing the ribbon of the book across the page they were on with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Eren. 

“I didn’t realize you were falling asleep, still drowsy huh?” Jean laughed and watched as Eren rubbed the back of his head. 

“Mn, I must have started drifting off, don’t worry once I’m better you won’t be so lucky as to have me pass out,” Eren said and he covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned. He watched as Jean set the book back down on the bedside table and stood up. 

“Of course,” Jean said and stepped closer to Eren’s bed. He grabbed the hem of one of the blankets and pulled it up Eren’s body a bit. “Best get your rest, the faster you heal the faster you’ll be knighted, but you need your rest,” Jean said as he watched Eren who in turn took the hem of his blanket from Jean to pull it up his form.

“I can tuck myself in well enough,” Eren huffed but his voice was quiet as he felt his fingers brush against Jean’s hand. He blinked as he felt his fingers linger on his hand for a moment before they both pulled their hands away. Eren felt his ears and face burn up, even though there should be nothing to be embarrassed about. 

Jean cleared his throat and took his hand away a bit too quickly. He straightened himself out and gave a curt little nod. “Right then, I’ll be off for the evening as well,” Jean said promptly, he started to move toward the door, his boots clicking against the stone floor where the area rug ran out.

“Good night, and uh, thanks for reading that book to me,” Eren said, finding his words sounded more awkward outloud than he had hoped it would. He watched the prince stop, turn and look at Eren for a few long moments.

“Shall we read the next chapter tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter! 
> 
> This chapter was pretty much just fluff but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope to update again after Christmas. :)


	16. The New Scribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin Arlet arrives to take his new position at the castle and to see his dear friend Eren. Jean allows the two friends to reunite but can't shake the uneasy feeling he gets from it all.

Over the past few days, Eren had come to expect Jean’s arrival in his chambers. It had become a routine for them. Jean would appear and his guards would stay posted outside the door as the two men would make an attempt at small talk before getting back into the book they were reading. Eren figured it served as a bit of an escape for both of them. For Eren it was a bit of entertainment for a while and for Jean it was a break from his duties and the whispers of an ongoing investigation. He probably liked a break from his close guards too. And one way or another the chair that had ended up becoming Jean’s spot had ended up closer and closer to Eren’s bed until now it was touching the side of his bed. It started with Eren wanting to see the illustrations that were included here and there in the book and then asking to see specific words and phrases. It had evolved to the point where now Jean traced his finger under the lines as he read them so Eren could follow along. Maybe it wasn’t the best practice but it allowed him to hear the words as they were spoken and connect them with the spelling.

Eren sat on the edge of his bed, his knees bent as he leaned to the side to watch and listen as Jean read. He watched Jean’s finger tracing under the words as he read about the sailors looking overboard to see a massive shadow passing beneath the ship. Eren leaned over and felt his shoulder bump against the prince’s. Eren blinked as the two of them simultaneously paused to look up at each other. Jean’s brown eyes blinked and his face was blank for a moment.

“Uh, sorry,” Eren said as he straightened out his back so he was no longer leaned against the lanky prince.

“No, uh, it’s fine,” Jean muttered back. As a prince, he was very well-spoken especially with crowds or at events. But right now he found his tongue failed him.

“What?” Eren asked, a little confused by Jean’s blank expression.

“What? Nothing,” Jean shrugged as he turned away from Eren to face forward again.

“I thought you were going to say something,” Eren shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck a bit. He watched as Jean raised an eyebrow at his book but didn’t look back up at Eren.

“Why’s that?” Jean asked. Moments like this made Jean think about Eren’s orientation again. He was sure most men wouldn’t think twice about a little shoulder bump but Eren seemed to overthink it.

“No reason, just,” Eren paused, fiddling with the key around his neck a bit. For a moment he felt his heart stop in his chest. He almost wished he had an excuse to bump shoulders with the prince again. But that was ridiculous. Just because he knew the prince was like that- it didn’t mean anything. 

“Just what, Eren?” Jean asked and he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Eren turned to look straight ahead instead of at him.

“Jean, I know that you were mad about what I said,” Eren paused, “about Reiner.” Eren swallowed, expecting a harsh reaction.   
“Eren, I don’t want to talk about the investigation right now,” Jean said firmly. He wanted a break from thinking about it. And it just so happened that Eren was a good distraction. Jean never knew what kind of shit was going to come out of his mouth next. And he supposed this was just another example of that. Because he really hadn’t expected Eren to bring up Reiner.

“I know you don’t, and I know you and Reiner are close. I know you both share something in common, don’t you?” Eren said in a low voice. He knew the guards couldn’t hear him but he felt the need to be extra discrete. 

“Eren-” Jean started but the guard didn’t let him finish. 

“I’m not saying Reiner was part of the plot, but I had to be honest. Because unlike you I know how fearsome our enemies are, and what lengths they will go to.” Eren swallowed and watched the prince’s face as he spoke.

“I know how dangerous the enemy is, Eren, I’m the prince!” Jean huffed. He didn’t like how serious and concerned Eren was sounding. It was making Jean nervous. 

“No, you don’t. You’ve heard reports and listened to testimony but you haven’t lived it. Even now, someone else took the knife for you,” Eren tried to explain. He reached over and grabbed Jean’s shoulder, turning the prince to look at him whether he wanted to or not. “I lived through the attacks- I’ve seen how ruthless the warriors of Marley are first hand. And if they were behind this attempt on your life then you are in real danger.”

Silence. Jean felt like his very breathing was too loud for the room. Normally he would have pulled out of Eren’s grasp by now but instead he just stared at the guard. He was serious, dead serious. Erem’s bright green firey eyes were staring him down and those nicely full lips were pressed together into a straight line. Jean had a thought that whatever Eren had seen of Marley, whatever he had gone through- it must have been hell.

“Eren are you trying to scare me?” Jean asked, he found his voice trembling a bit. If Eren was trying to scare him it was working. He frowned.

“No,” Eren swallowed. “I just wonder if you understand the situation you’re in.” 

“I think I’m beginning to understand,” Jean said quietly. He’d never been so close to death before. He had watched Eren get stabbed- the expression on the guard’s face as the dagger was pushed through his flesh. It could have been Jean making that face.

Jean moved to brush Eren’s hand off of his shoulder but instead of just brushing him away he grabbed the guard’s hand. Eren’s fingers were calloused but they were warm and Jean held his hand firmly. He watched as the guard blinked and stared at him while Jean continued to hold their pose as a few quiet moments passed between them. 

“Um, Jean?” Eren asked, his eyes flicked to their joined hands for a quick second.

“Listen Eren, you say a lot of shit you shouldn’t. I’m a prince and you’re not supposed to say that kind of stuff to me. You run your mouth too much, especially for a guard.” Jean watched a bit of worry flash across Eren’s face. His heavy brows knitted together as he listened to the prince. But even so, Eren didn’t pull away or try to wiggle his hand free. 

“But you’re honest, you don’t sugar coat anything- even if you should,” Jean swallowed. He loosened his grip on Eren’s hand. “I’m glad you tell me the truth,” Jean finished and he watched Eren’s lips part slightly but before the guard could speak they were both jolted alert.

Loud knocking at the door rang through the room and Jean quickly dropped Eren’s hand as the two of them looked over.

“Eren? It’s me! I heard you were awake!” A familiar voice called out.

Eren perked up right away- his eyes went wide and he sat straight up- kicking his legs over the side of his bed. In his haste he nearly kicked the prince by accident who huffed and moved back quickly to avoid the guard’s legs as he planted his feet on the ground and rushed to the door. He was moving quickly, probably far too quickly- the doctor would definitely scold him if he were here.

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed as he hurried to open the door. 

Jean watched with interest as a young man appeared in the doorway. He had blonde hair that almost reached his shoulders and bangs that covered his eyebrows, his form was lean and shorter than both Eren and himself, he was definitely more petite in form. His face was glowing as he smiled, happy to see Eren he moved forward quickly and Jean watched as the two of them hugged tightly. They must be very close, and frankly Jean was a little surprised to see someone so happy to see Eren. 

“Eren!” Armin gasped as Eren hugged the smaller young man strong enough to lift his feet off the floor. Armin swatted at Eren’s shoulders a bit, his face flushed slightly as he did so. “Put me down you’ll pull out your stitches!” 

“Right, right,” Eren huffed as he set the blonde down. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today!” Eren stayed close to Armin as he spoke, for a moment he was reminded of the fear he’d felt when he was hurt, the fear he’d die before getting to see Armin again. 

“I was offered a new job here, I decided to come when I heard you were being knighted- oh,” Armin paused when he saw the prince sitting by Eren’s bed, standing up. Armin swallowed and dusted off his clothes, though there was no dust there anyway. It was just a nervous habit. 

“Your highness! I’m sorry I got caught up seeing Eren,” Armin explained why he hadn’t properly addressed the prince right away as he bowed. Some of his pale blonde hair fell in front of his face as he did so.  
Jean watched Armin nervously bowing to him and waved him off, “It’s alright, Armin, I know you and Eren are close.” The prince watched as Armin nodded quickly, folding his hands in front of him. 

“Were you talking with Eren, your highness? I didn’t mean to interrupt you, I just wanted to see Eren after hearing about his injuries,” Armin explained a bit nervously. He’d never been in the presence of royalty before. 

“Oh, calm down Armin, nothing important was going on anyway, he was just trying to escape his babysitters for a bit,” Eren laughed as he clapped a hand on Armin’s shoulder. Armin smiled nervously up at Eren. 

“Eren don’t be so rude!” He huffed quietly, glancing between Eren and the prince. 

“No, he’s right, Armin, and you can just call me Jean, I prefer that way,” Jean explained and gestured calmly. This friend of Eren’s was probably a bit overwhelmed, being in the castle for the first time and seeing an injured friend and a prince all at once. It was fair, especially since Armin seemed a lot more polite and reasonable compared to Eren. 

“Oh, thank you, Jean,” Armin said, there was a bit of hesitation before calling the prince by his first name instead of his title but he did all the same. “Eren, how are you feeling? Are you sore, how is the wound? Mikasa told me all about the stabbing and she said you were hurt pretty badly.” Armin seemed to scan Eren from head to toe as he looked for any visible indications of wounds. 

“It’s pretty good now, it’s all stitched up, here, see?” Eren took a step back from Armin and pulled up his shirt to reveal his whole stomach and most of his torso. And low and behold Jean saw the wound again, this time though it looked considerably better. The bandages were gone now, letting the skin air out. The skin there was raised and the stitches were ugly, it was going to be a big scar for certain but it had closed up well. Eren’s body must have as much willpower as he did to heal and recover. Aside from that, he looked good, his body hadn’t withered and he was well built Jean could see a bit of a happy trail of brown little hairs rise from his lower stomach until it reached his belt line and an old scar across his hip, the subtle curves of his muscles around his pelvic bones-

“Eren! Put your shirt down! You’re in front of a prince! Have some decency!” Armin’s voice snapped Jean out of it as the blonde quickly pulled Eren’s shirt down for him. “Don’t you have any manners, I don’t need to see it!” Armin scolded and Jean had the feeling that Armin probably scolded the guard a lot. But what was surprising about it was the way Eren let him scold him, he didn’t say anything snarky or nasty, he just nodded along and smiled, unbothered. If Jean had scolded him he was sure Eren would tell him off right away. Jean frowned, why did that bother him?

“Don’t worry, nothing I haven’t seen before,” Jean rolled his eyes before he noticed how surprised both men looked. 

“What?” Eren asked, he raised one of his eyebrows, wondering what the prince meant by that. He watched Jean blink a bit, like he hadn’t realized what he had said.  
“Oh, well a couple of weeks ago you were sleeping and you seemed a bit distressed, so I checked to make sure you weren’t bleeding. Or that you didn’t have a bad fever.” Jean swallowed, his words sounded a bit clumsy. After all, Eren hadn’t remembered that, even when he’d woken up he had been in a confused daze. 

“Wait! You checked me out while I was asleep?” Eren huffed, he felt his ears going all red and burning. 

“Only because I was making sure you weren’t dying- you idiot!” Jean huffed back, he didn’t like the way Eren said it- it was nothing like that!

“Ah! Eren, he was just trying to help, calm down,” Armin said, looking between the other two young men as if to mediate the situation. “Besides you should be happy the prince would take the time to check on you, that isn’t something most people can say, Eren.” 

Jean watched as Eren nodded but it still looked like the guard had something more to say. Even so, he quieted down and nodded. Jean had to hide his shock, seeing Eren interact with Armin was like seeing a whole different person, not the soldier or the hothead but just a friend who had a loud mouth but was easily kept in check. A thought came across Jean as he watched the two of them. Eren must really care about what Armin thinks. Eren must really like Armin.

Suddenly Jean felt very out of place in his own castle. 

“Well then, I’m sure you two have lots of catching up to do. I wouldn’t want to be a bother. And Armin, I’m sure you’re being briefed on your duties by your superior right?” Jean smoothed out a crease in his vest that appeared while sitting with Eren.

“Ah, yes but you’re not interrupting or being bothersome to us, right Eren?” Armin asked and looked to the guard.

“Oh let him go Armin, he’s probably sick of me by now anyway,” Eren shrugged and glanced at the prince. He still had questions to ask Jean but he would ask him later, sometime when Armin wasn’t around. He was curious about Jean checking on him while he’d slept and he was curious about what Jean was thinking right now. Usually, he was so hospitable but now it seemed like he wanted to escape the room.

“Right then, well it’s been nice to meet you, Armin, and I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you around the castle quite often,” Jean said as he reached out his hand to the smaller young man. Armin shook his hand and gave him a polite little smile. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it, Jean,” Armin smiled genuinely and released the prince’s hand as he made his exit out of the room. Eren listened as the door closed and he could hear the footsteps of the prince and his guards faded away down the hallway. There were a few moments of quiet in the room before the two men started talking again.

“The prince has been coming to visit you? That’s nice, I heard you two didn’t exactly get along,” Armin smiled as he spoke. He didn’t sound surprised or disappointed; he probably expected this from Eren. 

“Ah she told you huh?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck and glanced behind him. “Well, I suppose taking a dagger for him might have helped with that.” Eren joked but he knew it wasn’t entirely true. They had been fighting even after the incident and it wasn't until they both made an effort that they actually started to get along. 

“It hasn’t exactly been peaceful around here anyway, even the healers are on edge,” Eren explained quietly to Armin. “But it’s been alright, look at the room I’m staying in,” Eren laughed as he gestured around at his quarters. Though he doubted he would get to keep the room, it was too nice for a guard, right? 

“That and you’re going to be knighted!” Armin said excitedly. “You’ll be Sir Eren Jaeger,” Armin smiled and walked over to Eren’s bedside table, curious about the stack of books there. 

“Yeah I’ll be a “sir”,” Eren laughed a bit, he’d have to try and act like a knight. Maybe pick on the prince less. Maybe. “But what about you? I didn’t know you were coming here, well certainly not this soon.” 

“I got offered a position as a scribe and record keeper for the castle, so I’ll be attending a lot of import events to pen down the happenings and keep track of the records in the library with the other librarians,” Armin explained as he picked up the book next to Eren’s bed. “I wanted to come in time to see you get knighted, that way I can be the scribe who will record it,” Armin offered Eren a smile. 

“Will you be living in the castle?” Eren asked, he was so happy to hear all this, Armin would be working here so they would get to see each other all the time. They could go horseback riding together in their freetime or read in the library. 

“Not the castle but I’ll be living in one of the staff houses on the compound though, who knows maybe one day I’ll be able to afford a little place in the capital,” Armin smoothed his hand over the book as he spoke. He noticed the ribbon placeholder placed between pages. “Have you been reading this book, Eren?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Oh, well the prince has been reading it to me,” Eren said a bit quietly. No doubt Armin knew he wasn’t literate enough to be able to read it on his own. 

“That’s nice,” Armin set the book back down. “What’s he like? Mikasa seems to think he’s rather decent,” Armin asked, Mikasa had confided in him that the two had been fighting and that Eren had even broken the prince’s nose. But now apparently they were reading together, leave it to Eren and his volatile emotions to have such a strange relationship with the prince. 

“The prince?” Eren paused, glancing around the room. Maybe Armin didn’t realize what a loaded question that was. “For a prince I suppose he’s alright, he’s a stuck up asshole but he’s alright,” Eren tried to pick his words but nothing seemed to fit just right. The prince was annoying, he even admitted that he liked bothering Eren but he was interesting, entertaining. Maybe part of Eren craved his attention or something or maybe he was just bored that’s all. “We’ve read the first four chapters of this book,” Eren said, changing the subject a bit. “I guess everyone’s on edge, a murder attempt and upcoming wedding all at once,” Eren shrugged. 

“Right, and who would have thought that we would be in the midst of all this? Well, you’re more in it than I am, aren’t you?” Armin walked over to the window in Eren’s quarters. Eren had never had such large ornate windows- and he probably never would again. Armin wondered if Eren could appreciate the situation he was in or not. He placed his hand against the window, his warm palm going cool at the touch.

“Yeah, who’d have thought we’d end up in the castle?” Eren messed with his hair a bit. “And me a knight, of all people,” Eren laughed.

“Well it’s a good thing, you of all people were there when the prince needed you,” Armin’s voice was lowered a bit. He looked over his shoulder at Eren, his blonde hair falling back behind his ear as he did so. 

Eren raised an eyebrow at Armin. He walked over to the window and rested his elbows on the window sill which was broad enough to be sat upon. He made eye contact with Armin for a moment, those blue eyes were turning with thoughts, Eren was sure of it.

“It sounds like, without your instincts, the crown would be without an heir,” Armin looked back out the window. “You should try to stay here after you’re knighted, it seems to me that they might need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This chapter was more challenging, trying to write for Armin but I think it came out alright, I hope so lol.


	17. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and finds the prince alone without his close guards the day before he is to become a knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy it.

Eren winced as his stitches were pulled out. He had one eye closed as he watched a few drops of blood bead up on his skin.

“Sorry, I’ll try to be more gentle,” The healer said in an apologetic voice as she pulled the stitches out. 

“No, it’s fine,” Eren reassured the woman with a bit of a smile. The healers at the castle had saved his life, they deserved nothing but praise. 

“You’ve healed very well, it’s impressive,” the healer commented as she removed the last of the stitches. 

“It speaks to the skill of the royal healers,” Eren watched as the beads of blood were wiped away before pulling his shirt back down over his body. He said his thanks to the healer before pulling on his boots to head out. He’d been getting to be more active again recently- taking walks around the castle and getting to know the layout of the place. Armin was busy getting acquitted with all his new duties but over the three days since he arrived Eren had been visiting with him. They’d been having lunch together down in the castle kitchens with Sasha and Connie.

It had been nice but something had been nagging at Eren ever since Armin had arrived. The prince had just up and vanished after meeting Armin. He hadn’t stopped by for their usual little reading sessions and Eren hadn’t bumped into him in the hallways or anything. It was like the prince vanished into nothing but dust and thin air. And it’s not like Eren cared or anything but he had questions for Jean and his sudden disappearance only made Eren more curious. 

Eren pulled on his dark green cloak as he stepped out of the castle and looked around outside for the first time since the stabbing. The sky was pale grey with a few light clouds dusted across the horizon in a dull display of cold morning. He started off at a brisk pace towards the stables. A mild breeze played with the locks of Eren’s hair as his boots clicked against the cobblestone pathway. He stepped into the stable building- eager to pay a visit to his horse.

The smell of hay and horse hair filled the air. Though Eren found that the stables were surprisingly clean, well as far as stables go. Eren looked at the horse heads peeking out at him from over the stable doors. He found the sounds, sights and even smells of the stables to be comforting. He had plenty of experience with mucking stalls under his belt, both as a soldier and the time before that when he’d offer to muck tavern stalls in return for a meal and a bed for the night. During those days he probably talked more to the horses than anyone else, as pathetic as it may sound.

He stopped to pop into the tack room, intending to grab supplies but he found himself walking into something right away. He blinked and stumbled back, startled out of his reminiscing.

“Hey! Watch where you’re walk- Jaeger?” Prince Jean looked just as surprised as Eren as he turned to see who had bumped into his back. The guard stood in his green cloak looking a bit stunned. Eren looked good - if Jean hadn’t seen him get wounded he wouldn’t have guessed that the guard had been stabbed a few weeks prior. He watched the guard look around before raising an eyebrow at Jean. 

“Why are you alone?” Eren asked and it became clear to Jean what Eren must be thinking.

“It’s fine, the guards aren’t too far- I just wanted some space that wasn’t my chambers,” Jean huffed, feeling a bit irritated at having to explain himself. Of all people to run into. Of course it would be Eren.

“So then they’ve caught the spy?” Eren asked but it didn’t sound like he believed his own question.

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” Jean rolled eyes and stepped out of the way so Eren could get whatever he needed. 

“Then you shouldn’t be on your own- someone in this castle is going to use your carelessness to kill you, you know.” Eren grabbed a lead and halter and shoved a few brushes under his arm, throwing the lead over his shoulder so his hands could hold more.

“Stuff it would you, you sound like my mother,” Jean sighed and crossed his arms. 

Eren turned to face Jean. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Listen, it’s not about you, it’s that you’re the only heir to the throne of our kingdom. If you died it would destabilize our monarchy and leadership. You don’t get to die until you make some mini-Jean heirs.” 

Jean gritted his teeth for a second before he caught himself. It was a bad habit. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling himself get upset by Eren’s words. He looked away and cursed under his breath. 

“That’s it, isn’t it? That’s the only reason I shouldn’t die right?” Jean tried to keep his emotions out of his voice but found he was failing. The guard looked at him for a moment but was silent. 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright- your face looks even longer than usual,” Eren asked as he looked at the prince with raised eyebrows.

“Ugh, just forget it,” Jean huffed and shook his head as he moved to walk past Eren.

“I’m not gonna forget it, something’s up with you I haven’t seen hide nor tail of you for three days!” Eren insisted as he followed Jean out of the tack room.

“What do you care anyway? It’s not like we’re friends,” Jean huffed. He watched as Eren blinked, maybe a bit surprised by what he said. Did Eren think they were friends? 

“Well if you were getting sick of the book or me, you should have just said so.” Eren shifted between his feet as he spoke, trying to get a grasp on what was up with the prince was hard for him. He wished he could just read his mind or something. 

“You really are simple minded aren’t you, Eren? You really think that’s what’s wrong?” Jean scoffed and shook his head starting to head for the nearest exit of the stables. 

“Well you aren’t exactly making any sense yourself! You’ve been avoiding me for three days now and you didn’t even tell me why,” Eren huffed, deciding not to let the prince get away again. “And before that you avoided me for like a week.” 

Jean frowned, Eren looked so earnest and concerned. He couldn’t tell if he should feel flattered or just irritated at his persistence. “You were looking for me?” He asked and watched as Eren rolled his eyes.

“Well yeah, you didn’t say anything to me and you weren’t in the kitchens or anything,” Eren muttered and felt his face heating up, he didn’t like admitting it but it was the truth.

“Why?” Jean asked and put his hands on his narrow hips. “Couldn’t Armin read it with you?”

“Armin? But he doesn’t have anything to do with it, either way it doesn’t explain how weird you act, speaking of which why did you come to the stables alone anyway?” Eren asked but he had a feeling the prince was going to get his horse and take a ride out by himself. 

“I was just going to go for a little ride before you caught me,” Jean muttered. Eren paused, he wanted to talk more to Jean but the prince seemed like he was just trying to escape him.

“Want to meet my horse? I’m going to groom him some,” Eren offered. Maybe it was a sudden shift in the subject but it was worth a shot, wasn’t it? 

“You’re going to be knighted tomorrow, if you want your horse groomed why don’t you just ask a stable hand?” Jean asked, Eren’s sudden question sort of threw him off. Maybe Eren had just wanted to see him.

“It’s not just about getting him groomed, it's part of like, being bonded with your horse,” Eren shrugged. He wouldn’t ask a hand to groom his horse for him unless he really needed to, besides it was relaxing to do. He liked grooming Apollo. “You can groom him with me, if you’d like.”

Jean glanced around, well Eren clearly had no intention of letting him escape by himself. “Sure why not,” He said and followed as Eren led the way to his horse. The guard led him over to a rather excitable stallion who seemed to immediately recognize his rider and lifted his head up happily. He watched as Eren calmed him down a bit before slipping the halter over Apollo’s head and fastening the buckles. He looked over his shoulder as his horse bobbed his head up and down. 

“He’s a bit spirited, but he's a great ride, well as long as he doesn’t sense you being nervous,” Eren explained as he hooked the lead to the halter and opened the door for his stallion to step out. 

“Ah, he’s a nice horse,” Jean watched the stallion step out and reached a hand out to pat his head. He was a bit tentative, not wanting to get his hand chomped on by a mischievous stallion. Why was he not surprised that Eren’s horse would be just as wild as he? He watched as Eren tied the horses lead onto one of the many metal hooks meant for grooming one’s horse, though Jean didn’t have much experience with taking care of horses. Riding them? Sure, but he didn’t usually have to groom or tack his horse himself, there was always a stable hand to do that for him. 

“Thank you, he was a gift from Lady Mikasa’s family. I’ve had him three years now, he’s four years old,” Eren explained proudly and reached into his trouser’s pocket to pull out a carrot that had been split in two he’d tucked away. He offered one half to his horse who chomped it down in quick eager bites. His horse was beautiful, a deep dark bay color so much so that Jean could see mistaking the horse for black from afar. He had bright eyes and long legs, a gorgeous mount for sure. 

“He’s a very handsome horse,” Jean complimented. It was kind of funny to see Eren openly sharing these details with Jean and so proudly showing off his horse. It was kind of cute, well if it was someone other than Eren it would be cute.

“Here, want to give him a carrot?” Eren pressed the other half of the carrot into Jean’s palm. Their two hands pressed together for a moment. Jean felt himself backing up as the eager stallion was already trying to get a hold of the carrot from him. 

“Ah, here you go,” Jean held out his hand and let Apollo eagerly gobble up the carrot, he pulled his hand away quickly, a bit worried his finger would be next. “He’s definitely spirited,” He offered Eren a smile and found the other man offering him a brush. He took it and moved to one side of Apollo.

For a few minutes there were only the quiet sounds of the brushes going over Apollo’s glossy coat and the sounds of the horses tamping their feet in the stalls or calling to each other. Then Jean heard Eren’s voice from the other side of the horse. 

“Why did you say we aren’t friends?” Eren asked but he didn’t look around the horse to see Jean. 

Jean paused, staring at Apollo’s side for a moment. Why did Eren care anyway? He shouldn’t. He pressed his lips together tightly before taking a deep breath. “Well I’ve seen how you treat Armin, why would I want to get in the way by still coming to visit you if he’s here?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I can’t have more than one friend now that Armin’s here?” Eren asked and stepped to the side so he could peer at Jean from past Apollo’s neck, who was now rather interested in chewing on Eren’s cloak. Eren gave him a little bop on the lip for him to knock it off.

“No, I just wouldn’t want to get in the way of anything, clearly you’d probably rather be with Armin,” Jean muttered, he felt his face flushing a bit. “And I think we made amends enough for Mikasa, haven’t we?” 

“Oh, so you only wanted to make amends for Mikasa,” Eren said quietly. “You know you could hang out with me and Armin if you wanted to. He's a nice fellow,” Eren continued brushing his horse as he spoke.

“That’s not the problem Eren,” Jean smoothed a hand over Apollo’s back. Eren really was dense. “Besides what do you care, you only want me to be safe because I’m the prince,” Jean frowned, why was he so bothered? He didn’t even like Eren.

“That’s not true, you’re an insufferable goat but you’re not that bad,” Eren huffed. 

“You have such a way with words,” Jean rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not much better yourself,” Eren huffed back. “Careful you’re getting too close to his hind legs, he will kick,” Eren added, seeing the prince’s long legs getting a bit close to the danger zone. He watched the prince quickly shuffle out of the way. 

“Here, I’ll show you how to brush his legs,” Eren said as he moved over to Jean’s side of the horse. Jean let Eren step into his personal space and watched the guard demonstrate how he brushed his stallion’s legs, without getting kicked. “You just brush his legs gently downwards, like this,” Eren explained.

Jean nodded along with Eren, he kind of liked when Eren treated him like a normal person and not a prince, even when he was being rude. And now he was showing him how to properly groom his horse, even though Jean would have no need for it. Jean blinked when he felt Eren take his hand, guiding his movements, his palm pressed to the back of Jean’s hand. He was close like this, really close, Jean could feel his body warmth and he didn’t dare turn his head for being too close. 

“Like this, Eren?” Though Jean knew perfectly well he was doing it right. He just found himself wanting a reason to say something to Eren. 

“Yeah, see and that’s also how you can check for bumps or cuts on the horse,” Eren explained. Jean probably didn’t have to worry about the health of his horse, but Eren knew how important it was. If his horse fell ill when he needed him it could threaten Eren’s life too. 

“Right,” Jean went along with what Eren was saying and the two of them fell into a comfortable quiet while they groomed Apollo. Jean found that it took longer than he expected, dust falling from Apollo’s shiny coat with each stroke of the brush, horses were probably dustier than he thought. Eren said Apollo had a habit of rolling around in the dirt. Go figure.

Eventually Eren put Apollo back in his stall but not before the horse had tried to chew on Jean’s hair. Jean was carrying the lead back to the tack room with Eren, and even though his plans for escaping for a day had been thwarted he wasn’t exactly displeased with how his morning was going. It made him feel a bit bad for avoiding Eren since he was being so surprisingly nice. But being around Eren always gave him mixed emotions, so it was easier avoiding him. He bumped shoulders with Eren who was bending down and putting away the brushes.

“Oh, sorry,” Jean blurted out but Eren didn’t move away from him. Neither of them stepped back. Eren grabbed Jean’s wrist and for a moment and Jean was aware of the oil from the horsehair on Eren’s fingers. “Eren, my hand,” Jean swallowed and saw the guard looking up at him, the height difference between them wasn’t too dramatic but the guard did have to look up at him a bit. 

Jean blinked and took a step back, feeling his back bump against the saddle hanging up behind him as Eren pressed forward. He was going to jerk his wrist free of Eren’s grip when he felt the other man press his mouth against Jean’s. Jean’s eyes went wide, staring as the other man closed those big green eyes and parted his lips. He could feel Eren’s lips against his own- of course the guard would kiss him with chapped lips. Eren’s grip on Jean’s wrist loosened and Jean felt that they were now chest to chest.

Jean reached up with his free hand, placed it on Eren’s chest and pushed. Hard. The guard went stumbling back but he didn’t lose his footing. Eren’s eyes shot open, one of his boots bumped into something behind him.

“Hey- hey what the hell was that for?!” Eren’s face was burning red and he wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm.

“What was that for?! What do you think you’re doing?!” Jean blustered, feeling his face must be burning all shades of red.

“I mean I think it’s pretty obvious what I was doing, Jean,” Eren hissed under his breath. It was hard to keep the rejection he was feeling out of his voice.

“I know what a kiss is, idiot. I’ve kissed people before. I meant why are you kissing me?!” Jean huffed- he was trying to keep his voice down. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest he feared it might burst out of him.

“Isn’t that why you kept coming to check on me even when I was asleep? And why you read to me, because you liked me?” Eren sounded both frustrated and confused at the same time. 

“Like you?! I told you- I was trying to get along with you for Mikasa’s sake didn’t I?” Jean pushed his hand through his hair nervously a few times. Despite what he was saying he did feel caught, he did find Eren attractive but unfortunately he had his personality attached. Eren looked a bit like he was under attack, Jean noticed that his body language had tensed up and those telling eyes looked distressed. 

“But isn’t that why you left when Armin came? Because you were jealous?” Eren sounded less sure of himself now. It reminded Jean of when he first realized Eren was probably of the same orientation as he was. But that wasn’t the problem right now, because Eren was definitely onto him. He wasn’t going to say it but the more he had watched Armin and Eren interact and touch each other the more alone he had felt in that room.

“Jealous?! Why would I be jealous that you have a friend? You really think I’d be that interested in you? Just because I like men doesn’t mean I lack taste!” Jean found his mouth was moving faster than his thoughts at this point. He felt like how he imagined a cornered animal felt, rolled on its back and surrounded by hunters. He just wanted to find his footing again. But a moment later he realized what he had said, how it must have sounded. Shit.Eren had kissed him, he must have thought Jean liked him, he must have been interested in Jean too, right?

“Fine! I just-” Eren stuttered, he felt his throat closing up. He’d never kissed another man before and he’d finally worked up the nerve and then this is what happened?! He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, he really felt like kicking himself right about now. He was stupid, so stupid!

“Eren- I,” Jean found his words failing him right now. Was Eren about to cry? He looked like he was going to crumple right in front of him. 

“Ugh whatever! Forget it,” Eren mumbled, looking away from Jean and straightening out his green cloak. He moved to leave the tack room when he felt the prince grabbing his forearm and pulling him back into the tack room. “I get it! You don’t have to scold me!” 

“Eren- I’m not trying to scold you, you idiot,” Jean asserted as he pulled the guard back towards him. Eren was heavier and stronger than he was, he could easily break away from Jean if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He reached around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest before cupping the side of Eren’s face. He watched him for a few moments, his heart hurt again, Eren really messed with his head. But it became clear that Eren was just going to stand there and let Jean do whatever he was thinking of doing. 

“But just so you know, if you’re going to kiss someone, you should probably make sure your lips aren’t chapped,” Jean teased he watched as Eren looked like he was about to snap back at him but he didn’t give the guard the chance. He caught Eren’s mouth mid opening and kissed him, this time he was the one to close his eyes first. Jean felt Eren loosen up a bit after a moment, one of the guard’s hands reached around Jean’s back and clung to the fabric of his tunic. Jean wondered just how much experience Eren had because it took a bit of prodding for the guard to part his lips enough for Jean to do what he wanted. 

“You’re shy?” Jean asked, pulling his face away just enough to speak against Eren’s lips. He could still feel his breath against him, Eren’s chest rising and falling just close enough to his own to be felt. 

“No, I was just nervous,” Eren admitted, his face flushing. He kept his arm around Jean as he looked up at him, they were close, really close, but Eren could have sworn he saw a little smirk dance across Jean’s face. That smug bastard of a prince.

“Nervous? Not the brave Knight, Eren Jaeger,” Jean teased him sarcastically and watched as Eren’s face flared up even more. Which was what Jean wanted to see. 

“Apparently I had good reason to be, considering you shoved me just a few moments ago, you bastard,” Eren grumbled under his breath. 

“Inexperienced?” Jean asked and he watched Eren swallow. He had a feeling Eren might be less experienced, considering how easy it was to get him to blush, get him to be flustered. 

“I’ve kissed before!” Eren huffed. Was it that obvious? Eren was twenty but he was far from experienced, and he always felt like he was a bit out of place or left behind, he should have more experience by now shouldn’t he? He must be the only young man his age with his level of romantic endeavors or lack thereof. It was embarrassing. But his lack of interest in women was always a hurtle, and there was a real fear that if he did wind up in bed with one that he wouldn’t be able to perform the way he should, that it would become painfully obvious that he was different. Of course, Eren didn’t know that would happen but frankly he was too afraid to find out. And with men? Forget it, he could hardly admit to himself what he was, let alone take the risk of making a move on someone who might actually only be into women. If Eren miscalculated it would be awful and it could be dangerous. 

“Just kissed?” Jean raised an eyebrow, noting how specific Eren was. This was the man who jumped in front of a blade, knowing full well he’d get stabbed in the process. This was the man who had broken the prince’s nose to defend his charge with no regard for his own punishments. This was the man who threatened to blackmail the prince even despite the risks. And yet he was apparently rather inexperienced and even nervous to be romantic. It was almost funny to Jean considering how fearless Eren usually seemed. 

“Shut up! You don’t have to make fun of me just because you get to whore around as a prince,” Eren countered, his embarrassment was obvious in his hushed voice, trying to deflect the attention away from his lack of skill here. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jean snickered as he watched Eren pinch his face in frustration as a response. He was surprised that Eren hadn’t smacked him at this point for teasing him so much. It made Jean realize Eren probably liked him more than he realized even now, that he would tolerate his poking fun at him. But that being said he wasn’t going to keep pushing it. “Relax, Eren, open your mouth and kiss me,” Jean said in a softer voice and he watched as Eren did. Funny how he decided when to be obedient and when he wanted to be defiant. 

Eren decided to try and go with it, when Jean wasn’t acting like a total prick he could be comforting. He was surprised to feel Jean’s tongue pressing into his mouth. This was the first time he’d kissed like this where he wasn’t drunk. He’d had a few drunken moments with young women his age but nothing more than messy uncoordinated kissing. Eren clung onto Jean’s tunic a bit tighter, letting the other man pin him up against the wall. He let out a little grunt as Jean pressed their torsos against each other, his hips settling between Eren’s own hips. His heart was thudding in his chest and he felt his stomach twisting into knots and butterflies. Jean was all over him, his hands were on his shoulder and hip, his chest was pressed against Eren’s and his mouth was sucking on his tongue. It was overwhelming and intoxicating. 

Eren took a bit of break, pulling his head back just slightly so he could breathe, “J-Jean.” 

“What? See I told you that you worked up easily,” Jean teased but kept his position, not letting the guard go now that he had him where he wanted him. 

“I’m not even that worked up,” Eren panted under his breath. He watched Jean raise an eyebrow and look at him smugly. More and more Eren was starting to realise what a bad liar he was.   
“You look worked up to me,” Jean kept his voice low but pressed his hips against Eren’s a bit harder, just to prove his point. Eren’s little gasp before biting his lip was all the answer he needed, after all any bit of this was probably new to the guard, even the most basic of friction.

He stopped when he heard something, footsteps in the stables. He quickly released Eren and stepped back, feeling the guard straighten himself back up. They really shouldn’t be here. Eren made eye contact with him and seemed to be collecting himself in the same manner. 

“Right then, let’s get you back to the castle, you shouldn’t be alone,” Eren was pulled back to reality again at the prospect of getting caught. Not a good idea to be seen in the stables with the prince’s tongue working its way to his throat. But even so he could hear his voice trembling a bit, his heart still racing. He checked his cloak to make sure it wasn't bunched up and could cover the slight problem that had begun to occur thanks to Jeans’s fervent contact. 

“Right, of course you wouldn’t let me go,” Jean tried to grumble like he normally would but found himself lacking any real oomph or irritation in his voice. He followed the guard out of the tack room into the stables where he saw Bertholdt Hoover. He watched as the gate guard bowed slightly before giving Jean a small smile. Bertholdt was always more reserved and while Jean had preferred others referring to him casually Bertholdt seemed to prefer to be a little more formal, he got used to it coming from the gate guard. 

“Nice to see you, Bertholdt,” Jean greeted evenly, like he hadn’t just disrupted him and nearly caught him red-handed. 

“Nice to see you, Jean, I didn’t know Eren was with you,” Bertholdt said calmly, offering a little greeting to the Eren he had heard so much about. 

Eren felt his heart drop, had he been caught? He swallowed, trying not to jump to conclusions. “I’m sorry I didn’t think we had met before,” He said with a smile. 

“We haven’t, but I recognized you from the rumors and how Reiner described you,” Bertholdt explained. Eren was surprised that despite being rather tall Bertholdt was pretty quiet and reserved. Though he should know better by now not to make assumptions. 

“Ah, rumors?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck and looked between Jean and Bertholdt.

“The whole castle has been talking about the newcomer who saved my life and how you’re going to be knighted. It’s one of the more interesting things that has happened in a while, it’s all I heard about while you were wounded,” Jean huffed out his explanation and crossed his arms. 

Eren crinkled his nose and tried to will himself not to blush. “So sorry to have caused you to hear about me,” He rolled his eyes. He returned his attention back to Bertholdt, “It was nice meeting you, Bertholdt.” He gave the other man a quick bow, but all the time watched him carefully before he and the prince made their exit. 

The two men were silent as they walked through the compound. Maybe they didn’t know what to say, or if they should say anything about what had happened in the tack room. Maybe they would only speak of it in private, or maybe they would never speak of it again and they would both pretend it had never happened. Eren didn’t want that to be the case, he didn’t want Jean to pretend it never happened. 

“You’ll be invited to dine with my parents and I the evening of your being knighted,” Jean finally said something but it wasn’t what Eren was hoping to hear. “Be sure not to fuck it up,” Jean added, Eren should have expected as much. 

“I won’t, besides I haven’t gotten to talk to the King or Queen myself, just watched them talking to Lady Mikasa,” Eren said a bit flatly, he didn’t look at Jean as they walked. Better to not distract himself. 

“Something’s on your mind,” Jean stated and watched the guard out of the corner of his eye. Hopefully the guard knew better than to say anything personal while they were out walking the compound, lest there be eavesdroppers. 

“A lot, but if you managed to worm away from your guards, why did Bertholdt know where you were?” Eren asked. If one of Jean’s guards had told other guards where the prince was while he was alone it was a breach in security. One could seek out the prince on his lonesome and finish him off, if they knew where to find him. 

“He didn’t, he just happened to come into the stables,” Jean said but now he wasn’t so sure. “I wish you wouldn’t be so suspicious of my friends,” He added a bit defensively. He waited for Eren to fire back but the guard was quiet. 

“You should be more careful, what if the traitor had been the one to come find you in the stables and I hadn’t been there? You should think about it,” Eren added vaguely, surprisingly non aggressively. 

“Don’t go telling your precious captain and commander anything that can’t be proved, in case you are thinking of something,” Jean added but it didn’t get under Eren’s skin the way he had expected. He was looking more pensive than usual, especially considering he wasn’t sedated due to injury now. 

“Don’t worry, now let’s get you back to your close guards,” Eren said as he led the two of them up the steps walking a few paces ahead of Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This chapter was originally going to include Eren being knighted but it ended up being so long I had to split things up into two chapters so that will be in the next one. I hope this chapter isn't dreadfully boring despite being longer. I am back in college right now but hopefully, I'll still be able to update semi-regularly. Right now the workload isn't bad but we all know how that song and dance goes. That being said this is a real passion project of mine and I find it really fun and challenging to write, especially since I'm still new to writing fanfiction. 
> 
> I also want to thank you all for your wonderful feedback and comments. I'm so surprised by how many people are enjoying this story! I know it's not a lot by internet standards but it is a lot to me and it really makes my day each and everytime. My confidence about this story and my writing have gone way up since I started. You guys have really touched my heart and I'm so happy you can enjoy my writing and the story I am trying to tell. <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well but feel free to critique me if you didn't! <3
> 
> Again, thank you so much! And I can't wait to post the next chapter!


	18. From Guard To Knight

Eren woke up slowly, his faze was hot against the pillow, his eyelids heavy. His usual ability to pop right out of bed had left him. But then again nothing had been normal since he had arrived at the castle. Armin had noticed yesterday that something was on Eren’s mind but of course Eren hadn’t disclosed what it really was. He’d shrugged off his friend’s questions and gave him some half-assed excuse that Armin definitely didn’t buy. 

He would have thought that he would have slept well last night after all the excitement of yesterday but he was mistaken. His heart had been racing and his head had been buzzing with questions. It was like the prince had lit a fire in his body that he couldn’t put out. Burning up his chest, his stomach and his loins through the night. But at the same time Eren worried, worried that it would never happen again and that his feelings whatever they were would go unreturned. Jean had never actually said he liked him, in fact he had shoved him off before pulling Eren back in for more.

It made Eren think that Jean didn’t actually want him. Maybe Jean just saw an opportunity to get a bit of action and took his chance. It would make sense considering Jean liked men and there was a willing participant right in front of him. Eren pulled himself up into a sitting position, pushing his hand through his messy hair and groaning.

Jean had joined his parents for breakfast this morning. It was the first knighting Jean would be a part of as an adult. He had watched these ceremonies many times growing up. Sometimes in the lap of his mother and as he got older he would sit next to his governess- all cleaned up and sitting straight- doing his best to be a good little prince. He’d always watched with wonder and excitement, knowing whoever his father was knighting must be a brave hero. As a teenager much of that wonder had ebbed away. He learned what knights were really like. They were usually cocky, rude, slimey, sleazebags who acted one way in the presence of the king and another way everywhere else. Eren wasn’t like that though. He wore his heart on his sleeve, for better and for worse. Yes, Eren was cocky and annoying, but he was also brave and honest and fair. Jean paused his thoughts, catching himself. It wasn’t like Eren was that great, he was still an idiot and he was a terrible kisser. 

“Jean?” The king’s voice brought the prince back to reality. He looked up from his breakfast to meet his father’s gaze. 

“Yes?” Jean took a sip of his tea. 

“How would you feel about being the one to officiate the ceremony?” The king watched Jean over the brim of his own teacup. Jean was surprised, he looked between his mother and father. It became obvious that his parents had already discussed this without him. 

“You think I should officiate the ceremony?” Jean couldn’t help but ask. He’d of course never done that before, and he was surprised that his father was offering. 

“Well you were the one that he rescued, and you’ve chosen a wife, you’re ready to be able to knight Jaeger,” The king explained. Ah, it was a reward. Jean had finally given in and chosen a woman to marry according to his parents wishes. He knew they were trying to make him happy but he felt a bit like a kid again. Being slipped treats to reward him for being a perfectly silent little prince. 

“And won’t it be fitting, your first knight to be the one that saved your life?” the queen added. She was clearly excited and proud of Jean. She had always been a doting mother even as a queen.

“It will be, thank you father,” Jean said, accepting the king’s offer.

“After the ceremony we’ll have Jaeger join us for dinner. I’m sure he can tell us more about Lady Mikasa too,” the queen added pointedly. She was probably eager to finally have a daughter-in-law. And she probably thought Jean would be a bit lovesick and excited to hear about Mikasa.

“I’m sure you’re right, and did we learn anything about Jaeger?” Jean asked, giving his mother a little smile. He was going along with what his mother thought.

“Jaeger? Well Captain Levi Ackerman said he first met Jaeger when he was sixteen serving as a soldier.” The king called a servant over to refill his tea. “Apparently he was born and raised in Shiganshina before the attack.”

Jean stared. A survivor from Shiganshina? All of a sudden it made sense. Eren’s comments about Marley, his cutthroat survival attitude all of it. Jean already knew there must be some horrors in Eren’s past but now he could imagine. He’d seen Shiganshina years after the attack and even then it was obvious it had been decimated. It must have been a war zone when it all happened.

“That makes sense, considering how he seems to navigate the world,” Jean said, trying to keep his tone neutral. “He’s a bit rough around the edges,” Jean added with a bit of a smile. 

“Is that so?” His father asked. “Well if we didn’t have men like him to defend our kingdom we would be in big trouble,” The king added, Jean nodded along like he always did, his father was of course, telling him things he already knew.

“Whatever the case may be, we are lucky he was here,” the queen said. 

Jean walked a bit faster than usual on his way to the library. He had to tell Marco about this, he really hadn’t expected to be the one doing the ceremony later. He stepped down into the massive library and began looking around for the freckled librarian. He saw him and two other young men sitting with him at one of the large tables. Go figure that he would run into Eren and Armin here. 

Jean took a seat at the table with them and flashed a grin at the other young men at the table. He noticed that Eren and Armin were sitting next to each other and felt a little twist in his gut. He tried to shove it down as the blonde smiled at him. There was nothing wrong, Jean shouldn’t feel any way about the new scribe.   
“Good morning,” Jean said and saw Marco beaming at him. 

“Mornin’” Eren returned, looking up at the prince. He was slouching over, his head tucked on his forearms that were folded in front of him. 

“How are you, Jean?” Marco asked pleasantly, the librarian was finishing up a pastry for breakfast. 

“I’m well, I’ll start getting ready for today’s ceremony a little later,” Jean explained with a shrug and he watched as Armin shot a smile at Eren. “You’ll have to get ready as well,” Jean said, catching Eren’s eyes as he spoke. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to get all prissied up, your highness,” Eren teased with his usual dose of sarcasm. Jean rolled his eyes in response before turning back to Marco. 

“Will you be attending the ceremony, Marco?” Jean asked.

“I think the whole castle will be attending, but yes I will be,” Marco laughed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because it’s going to be my first time knighting someone,” Jean explained with a half smile on his face as he watched the surprise dawn on the faces of the other young men. 

“You’re going to knight him?” Marco asked excitedly, his brown eyes twinkled with happiness. Jean nodded and noticed that Eren seemed much more interested in the conversation now.

“My parents thought it was a good idea, they seemed to think it would be special or something like that,” Jean casually gestured with his hand, making sure the other fellows knew it wasn’t his idea.

“How exciting, congratulations, Jean,” Armin offered the prince a smile. “I’ll be sure to record it well for the royal records,” Armin added and Jean felt himself nodding. 

“Thank you, Armin,” Jean said and sighed. He avoided looking at Eren, he hoped the evening’s ceremony wouldn’t be too awkward between them considering what had happened yesterday, and now he was supposed to knight him. “Well, I’d better be off, I’m going to go take care of a few things before the ceremony.”

“Ah, Jean, you don’t mind if I walk with you, right?” Armin suddenly spoke up as he stood up from the table, causing Eren to look up at him and raise an eyebrow. Jean was surprised but he gave the blonde a nod to follow him as he headed up the steps of the library. “I just have some questions about the castle, and everything,” Armin added.

Jean nodded as the blonde caught up with him. He wondered what questions he had that required a prince but then again maybe the blonde just wanted to talk to him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted an excuse to get to know the prince. His title was enticing enough, being his friend could be very beneficial.   
“Ah sorry, I just thought I’d talk to you one on one,” Armin said once they were out of the library. Jean raised an eyebrow and looked down at the shorter man.

“Oh, what’s on your mind?” Jean asked, trying to keep his tone even But he already felt a bit worried. Eren and Armin seemed extremely close, had Eren told Armin about what had happened in the stables yesterday?

“Well, it’s Eren,” Armin shrugged with a slight smile on his face. But Jean felt his heart catch in his throat. 

“Ah, what about him?” Jean asked, looking at the hallway ahead of them as they walked. 

“I know Eren isn’t the easiest to get along with, he isn’t really good at making friends,” Armin said gently. He sounded like someone who spoke from experience but with a gentle acceptance. 

“I did notice,” Jean laughed a bit. “He isn’t the most polite of fellows,” He added but brushed it off. 

“Right, but he’s really excited about being knighted, even if he’s trying not to show it, so thank you,” Armin offered up a smile to the prince. “He never thought he would be a knight,” Armin explained and stopped in his tracks to look up at Jean. 

“I just thought you should know, since I know he isn’t the easiest to work with or anything like that,” Armin said. Jean felt a bit of relief but still a cloud lingered. Armin seemed just as invested in Eren as Eren was in Armin. 

“Thanks, I know, while he was hurt he was still as rude as ever,” Jean laughed it off, downplaying how much Eren could manage to get under skin. After all, he did also pick on Eren to get a rise out of him, but Armin didn’t need to know that. “Don’t worry about it, I can handle Eren, rudeness and all,” Jean reassured Armin and watched the other man nod in return.

“I’ll be looking forward to the ceremony, Jean,” Armin said and Jean nodded back at him before he watched the blonde turn to return to the library. 

Jean found himself back in his chambers, walking through his closet and pulling out his best formal wear. He was especially conscious of how he was going to look now that he knew all eyes would be on him. He folded his clothes over his forearm as he pulled them out of the closet. Armin hadn’t said anything more about Eren, maybe he was just genuinely stepping in for Eren where Eren’s manners were lacking. 

Jean looked up from laying his outfit out across his bed when he heard a loud rapping at his chamber door. “Come on in,” Jean said loudly enough to be heard beyond his chambers. 

“The outfit for Jaeger is finished, your highness,” the staff’s voice called out and Jean turned to look at the door. In the man’s hands were the uniform for Eren’s knighting. Beautiful and expensive and formal for the knight to wear. They had been made for him during his recovery, and the knight would also be receiving a set of armor from the royal family but he wouldn’t need to wear that tonight. Jean walked over and took the outfit from the staff member. 

“It looks perfect, thank you,” Jean said as he held up the tunic which was embroidered with the unicorn that symbolized Jean’s royal family. Eren would look handsome in this. Jean shook his head as if to shake that sudden thought from it. “I’ll bring it to him myself, so you can be dismissed, if you need nothing else,” Jean offered the staff one of his charming smiles and listened as he told the prince that there was nothing else he needed. He laid the guard’s outfit down across his bed next to his own as he looked at it. He smoothed his palm over the embroidery gently. He imagined Eren wearing it all as he waited to be knighted. Eren would be living here in the castle now, Jean would probably see him all the time if he was Mikasa’s guard. He wondered if it would be awkward between them, especially since everything that had happened had taken Jean so off guard. He’d certainly never shoved a lover who was trying to kiss him before. Eren just managed to bring out new issues with Jean.

Jean started to get changed into his formal wear. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, what with all the layers but it looked sharp. Jean took a moment to look himself up and down in the mirror as he put on his crown. The gold glimmered brightly against his ashy colored hair. Jean always thought he was rather plain looking, the jewelry helped with that. Jean gathered up Eren’s outfit in his arms and headed off to the guard’s chambers. He wondered if Eren knew he’d be moving into his new room permanently. It was much nicer than the typical guards’ chambers while not being as lavish or large as Jean’s or other members of royalty. 

He knocked on Eren’s door, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Reiner hovering as a guard a little ways down the hallway. Things had been a bit tense since the investigation. Jean knew Reiner had sat through a rather long interrogation with Captain Levi and Commander Erwin recently. Jean knew it couldn't feel good to be under such suspicion. He waited as the door opened for him and Eren beckoned him in.

“Hey,” Eren said as he looked at the clothes in Jean’s arms. 

“Thought I would bring these by, they’re for you to wear during the ceremony,” Jean said as he closed the door behind him. He saw that Eren’s borrowed books had been returned to the library, all but one. The one Jean had been reading with Eren sat waiting on the nightstand just the way he’d left it. 

Eren walked up and took the clothes out of Jean’s hands, maybe stepping a little closer to him than he would someone else. “You couldn’t have had a maid bring it over?”

“I could have,” Jean said as he felt Eren’s hands brush against his own as he took his uniform. “But since I’m already knighting you I thought I might as well bring you your uniform,” Jean shrugged. 

“Right then,” Eren said but he raised an eyebrow at the prince. He laid the uniform out on his bed, he could tell just by looking at it that it was expensive. He wouldn’t have bought this on his own, that much he was certain of. 

“Is it to your liking?” Jean asked, raising his eyebrows and peering over Eren’s shoulders a bit. He watched as the guard turned around a little quicker than he anticipated.

“Of course, I have no qualms with it,” Eren said with a shrug. He stepped a bit closer to Jean and furrowed his brows. “So, was that the only reason you came by?” 

“What other reason would there be?” Jean asked and put a hand on his hip. He watched Eren’s face contort into frustration as he said that, the green eyed guard looked off to the side. There were a few long uncomfortable moments of silence between them, only Eren’s boot scuffing against the stone floor could be heard. 

“So I guess you don’t actually like me then?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. He felt his face burning with embarrassment. He should have just not said anything at all. Pretended like it hadn’t happened, because clearly that’s what Jean was going to do. “Fine, forget it, forget I said anything!” Eren huffed out like he was trying to cover his tracks. 

“You really are over dramatic, aren’t you Eren? I put up with all your shit, but I wouldn’t put up with your sorry attempts at seducing me if I didn’t at least feel a little bit interested, would I?” Jean asked and watched the emotions flashing across Eren’s face as clear as day. It was like he could see every little thought the guard had, he really was an open book. 

“H-hey, seducing is far too strong a word!” Eren huffed, but he did feel some relief. It was better than pretending it never happened. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, then your poor excuse for kissing,” Jean teased just to watch Eren get more flustered. 

“I just need practice, that’s all,” Eren huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Hopefully you won’t be so clumsy at the ceremony,” Jean pointed out and watched Eren tighten his stance further. 

“Hey! I’ll be kissing your hand, not sucking your fingers,” Eren defended, a bit more loudly than he had intended to. He quickly caught himself though he was sure no one had heard it beyond his room. 

“That’s true, less room for error,” Jean teased as he looked around. “Has anyone told you this will be your new room?” 

Eren blinked. It was obvious he hadn’t unpacked, not that he had much to unpack anyway. But his uniforms sat neatly folded on top of a dresser, his sword sat waiting for it’s master and his journal rested on his bedside table with his borrowed book. He looked around as if seeing the room for the first time. 

“I get this room, this room? I’ll live here?” Eren asked, dumbfounded. “I haven’t had somewhere this nice to live since, well since I was a kid. I mean Mikasa’s estate is lovely but the guard’s quarters, well they’re small.”   
“Well it’s yours, so you can unpack your things, I see you haven’t finished unpacking your things, and you haven’t finished the book,” Jean added.

“You haven’t been here to read with me, don’t you want to find out what happens too?” Eren asked. He watched Jean blink before smiling and shrugging. 

“Yeah we’ll have to read it some more tomorrow, how’s that?” Jean asked and he washed the guard nod in agreement. Jean started to move towards the door and watched the guard follow him a little bit, like Eren didn’t want him to leave. “I’d better get back to my family, my mother is all excited about the ceremony tonight and the security is going to be extra tight,” Jean explained. “I know my mother’s a bit clingy,” 

“Right then,” Eren didn’t tease Jean about his mother being clingy. He’d been close with his mother while she was alive. He wondered what she would think about his becoming a knight. Hopefully she’d be proud of him but she’d scold him for being reckless. “That’s ok, that’s what mothers are for, Jean,” Eren said gently. It was a little out of character for him to be so sentimental but his mother was someone he missed greatly and he always wondered if she would like the man he turned out to be. 

Jean listened and nodded, maybe his comment was a bit insensitive. He grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him a bit closer, leaning down to kiss the guard who seemed just as surprised as he was yesterday. He cupped the side of Eren’s face for a moment before pulling off of the other man. Eren’s eyes seemed a bit glossy like he was in awe, it was funny really. 

“See you at the ceremony, Sir Eren,” Jean teased as he stepped away and headed out the door, leaving Eren standing there stumbling to find his words. 

Eren stood outside the throne room giving himself one last look over. His uniform was beautiful, he wore his sword at his side and everything was polished and shining on him. His hair was slicked back and a castle maid had even helped him powder his nose. It was odd thinking so many people would be looking at him, and of course the prince that was knighting him. He felt a bit like he was being put on display which was new. 

The doors to the throne room were opened up by the castle guards. Eren recognized one of them as Bertholdt from the stables. The taller young man seemed passively disinterested, showing no expression as he eyed Eren. 

Eren stepped into the throne room, walking through the middle row between the gallery of onlookers. It wasn’t as crowded as the ball had been but that was good, Eren actually preferred it. He stared straight ahead as he came forward. The royal family sat on their thrones. The king on his grandest of thrones and the queen beside him, her hand lay on top of her husband’s, her rings glinting gold in the light. Jean sat tall on his own throne, watching the scene with as much control and poise as the king did. He stood up and stepped forward on the steps in front of Eren. 

“Eren Jaeger, kneel for your prince,” Jean said evenly. His voice was calm but loud enough to be heard throughout the throne room. It must take practice to speak so eloquently in front of so many people. Eren kneeled on the pillow that sat atop the stone floor. He looked up at Jean for a moment, before respectfully bowing his head as well. The prince looked beautiful, all dressed in golds whites, holding himself with the dignity of a future king. Eren felt a shiver run down his spine, everyone was watching and he was this close to the prince. He really shouldn’t like Jean this much. 

He listened as Jean recited the oaths that Eren swore to before the prince unsheathed the sword he wore at his side. Eren didn’t care about the specific words being spoken, the whole thing was a bit surreal. He felt Jean tap the broad side of the sword against one shoulder before slowly repeating the action on Eren’s other shoulder. He listened to the sound of the sword being sheathed and waited for Jean to tell him to rise. Eren stood, his heart was pounding in his chest as he turned to look out at the gallery that had stood to clap for the newly knighted young man. 

Eren spotted familiar faces in the crowd. Armin smiled brightly at him with those bright sunny blue eyes, one pen in his hand from recording the event for the record as he sat at his little scribe’s pew. He recognized Marco’s face smiling and then he even spotted Captain Levi and Commander Erwin! Captain Levi was clapping slowly, his face mostly uninterested but giving Eren a small nod. Even a small bit of expression from the captain was valuable considering how stone cold the man was. 

Eren resisted the urge to grin as he looked over at the crowd, a knight for his kingdom. Helping protect the future of these peoples. He couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride as he left the throne room with the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter!
> 
> It's been about a month but I got this chapter done! I hope it was worth the wait! I'm back in college so I have less time but I've still been working on this when I can. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. I loved reading all your kind messages in the meantime and I'm so happy to be posting this for you all! :)


End file.
